Le retour des gouttes (Rencontre sous la pluie version Shane)
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Vivre pour la musique. Rêver de monter un groupe de rock avec ses potes. Ne vivre que pour jouer. Shane en rêve. Seulement lorsqu'il fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle élève au lycée, il est obligé de revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. (Rencontre sous la pluie version Shane)
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste enfin le prologue de la version Shane. Elle compte 26 chapitres en tout et vous en aurez un par semaine. Sauf si j'avais genre 40 reviews d'un coup donc... Par contre, je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, je travaille dans l'urgence et je suis seule à me relire donc... Désolée par avance, je ne suis pas infaillible :p

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p **Et elle est d'accord, ça m'arrange ! ^^**

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

PS : Je dédie cette fiction à **GoldenLionClub**. Comme promis miss, mercredi après 18 heures :p

**Prologue**

B.I.P ! B.I.P ! B.I.P !

Je soupirais en entendant mon réveil et je l'éteignis avant de poser une main sur mes yeux encore fermés. Je ne veux pas aller en cours ! Me levant sans envie, je me traînais jusqu'à ma douche où je me lavais dans un silence relatif.

« - Heather, où sont mes chaussures ?

« - Je n'en sais rien, soupira ma mère depuis l'étage. Essaie de regarder où tu les as mises hier en rentrant, pour voir !

« - Et tu crois que je fais quoi là, répondit mon père énervé depuis l'entrée probablement. Je ne les trouve pas !

« - Alors va bosser en chaussettes ! J'ai autre chose à faire le matin que de chercher tes chaussures !

Je soupirais longuement en entendant les prémices d'une dispute qui ne s'arrêterait que quand papa partirait travailler. Je terminais de me laver puis j'enfilais un jeans blanc, un polo bleu et je me coiffais avant de descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner. Mes parents se disputaient encore, à propos de ma chambre que je voulais refaire. Papa trouvait que c'était une dépense inutile, alors que maman pensait qu'il était temps que je vire les camions de mon papiers peints… Tu crois, pensais-je ironique.

« - Bon très bien je l'emmènerai acheter ça dans la semaine !

La seconde suivante, il quitta la maison et je soupirais longuement. Les matins chez moi ne sont pas vraiment de tout repos.

« - Bien dormi mon chéri, demanda ma mère en me caressant le visage.

« - Ouais, ouais, marmonnais-je. Oncle Brown vient toujours ce week-end ?

« - Espérons ! Ton père est plus facile à vivre dans ces cas-là, sourit-elle.

« - Ah. T'as remarqué toi aussi ?

« - Eh oui. Ne prends pas cet air tragique, ça va se calmer.

« - Mais quand ? Vous vous disputez de plus en plus souvent !

Ma mère me lança un regard désolé, sans répondre vraiment à ma question et je bus mon bol de café avant de monter me laver les dents. Face au miroir, je m'observais me demandant quand j'aurais le courage d'avouer à mes parents que je ne veux pas aller en fac. Je déteste passer mes journées sur les bancs à écouter un professeur nous parler d'un sujet qui m'intéresse juste assez pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises notes. Secouant la tête je chassais mes pensées et repris ma routine habituelle. Je voudrais vraiment que quelque chose bouge dans ma vie… Mais quoi ? A bout d'idée, je me brossais les dents, me recoiffais puis je pris mon sac m'assurant que j'avais toutes les dissertes demandés. Satisfait, je descendis, pris ma veste en cuir puis enfilais mes converses avant d'embrasser la joue de ma mère. J'étais prêt à aller en cours !

Comme chaque jour, je rejoignis l'arrêt de bus la musique dans mes oreilles, j'écoutais les albums de mon oncle. Il avait une vie que j'enviais. Il battait avec les plus grands, à mes yeux, Mike Jagger, _Aerosmith_, sans compter les albums des Wet Crows… Je fis signe au bus et montais les yeux dans le vague. Je fredonnais machinalement les paroles de la chanson qui passait tout en comptant les arrêts. Plus que six et je serais de retour au cirque. Je ne pouvais pas considérer ce lycée comme un établissement scolaire, pour moi ça ressemblait à une ruche. Les filles étaient les abeilles alors qu'avec Nate et Jason, nous étions le pot de miel. Je notais que quelques filles du lycée étaient avec moi dans le bus mais je fis semblant de ne pas les voir. C'était le seul moyen de les empêcher de venir trop vite, puisqu'elles finissaient par venir me dire bonjour. Et comme j'étais bien élevé, je répondis, leur demandant comment elles allaient, sans vraiment écouter les réponses.

Je jouais de chance puisque aucune ne vint et je descendis seul avant de retrouver les mecs à l'arrêt du car scolaire. J'y allais tranquillement et coupais ma musique. Une voiture s'arrêta près de moi et j'écoutais sans entendre la conversation.

« - On dirait le zoo de Salt Lake City, non, dit un homme.

« - Marrant, je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a de sacrées similitudes, répondit une jeune fille en souriant du moins si j'en crois le son de sa voix. Merci de m'avoir accompagné !

Notant que Jason était déjà présent, je le rejoignis d'un pas vif et on attendit Nate en silence. Il arriva avec le gros des élèves et je souriais en le voyant entouré des filles du lycée.

« - Hey regarde le _lover_, ris-je en donnant un coup de coude à Jason.

« - Comme je l'envie, dit-il amusé. A ton avis, on l'aide ou pas ?

« - Je sais pas, c'est à réfléchir !

On rit doucement et Nate nous rejoignit.

« - Jamais tu réponds à ton téléphone, me dit-il accusateur. Je t'ai envoyé un sms ce matin !

Ah… Surpris, je pris mon portable et en effet, j'avais un message où il me parlait d'une idée de chanson qu'il avait eu. Je lus rapidement les paroles, lançais mon téléphone à Jason qui prit connaissance du texte. Tout en parlant de ça, on s'éloigna des autres, afin d'être plus à l'aise pour parler de la chanson. Arrachant une feuille à un de ses cahiers, Jason recopia les paroles puis me rendit mon portable, que je rangeais dans la poche de ma veste.

On bossa dessus jusqu'à ce que ça sonne et on se sépara. Nate alla en biologie, Jason en sport le veinard et moi j'étais bon pour un cours de Civilisation. J'entrai d'un pas léger et pris place tout en continuant de réfléchir à la chanson de Nate. J'ignorais quel tempo il comptait utiliser puisque lui-même n'était pas sûr mais pour le moment, le texte me plaisait.

La matinée passa rapidement et je retrouvais mes potes devant le réfectoire où ils discutaient de cours. Ou plutôt Nate essayait d'expliquer à Jason la différente entre l'importation et l'exportation. Fort simple ma foi sauf qu'il était plus intéressé par la chanson qu'on avait commencé que par ce que racontait notre ami.

« - Ouais bref, soupira-t-il alors qu'on se servait. De toute façon, j'ai biologie cet aprem alors tu pourras me raconter ce que tu veux, j'aurais oublié ! Pourquoi tu te marres, demanda-t-il en le voyant sourire.

« - Je ne me marre pas, je repense juste à un truc qui s'est passé en bio ce matin… Il y' a une nouvelle en cours, je vous en ai parlé non, reprit-il quand on le fixa. Oui bon visiblement non, soupira-t-il. Bref, c'est une fille qui ne parle jamais et ce matin elle a repéré une faute au tableau avant moi et…

« - Quoi tu ne l'avais pas vu, s'amusa Jason.

« - Non, en effet, j'étais occupé à recopier ce qui était écrit et visiblement elle écrit plus vite que moi puisqu'elle était plus loin et…

« - T'as raté une faute, explosa de rire notre ami. Toi qui prétends être le meilleur de nous, t'as recopié une faute ! Espèce de naze, plus jamais tu m'aides !

« - Tu la fermes que je termine ?

« - Ah non désolé, tu passes ton temps à me souligner mes erreurs, pour une fois que tu en fais une, je vais pas te rater !

Je ris avec Jason. Il était de notoriété publique que Nate était, de nous trois, le plus sérieux et savoir qu'il avait été battu par une fille me faisait sourire.

« - Oui bon, je suis pas une machine non plus.

« - Ouais, enfin ce genre de truc, c'est ton bouleau, lui rappela Jay en riant.

« - Et le tien c'est quoi ? Te mettre un nez rouge et parader dans la rue peut-être, le taquina-t-il.

« - Très drôle ! Alors comme ça, la nouvelle est meilleure que toi… Je me demande quelle tête, elle a, se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« - Celle-ci, répondit Nate en désignant la jeune fille qui était devant nous dans la queue.

Je l'observais pour noter qu'elle semblait écouter notre conversation comme n'importe quelle fille. Qu'importe qu'elle soit nouvelle, elle devait déjà avoir son préféré d'entre nous et allait raconter à ses amies combien Jason était fou. Je soupirais mentalement quand je notais qu'elle avait un écouteur sur l'oreille et un autre pendait de son cou. Finalement elle ne nous a peut-être pas entendus.

« - Ah merde ! Excuse-moi, dit Jason. J'ignorais quelle tête tu avais puisque je ne savais même pas que tu étais nouvelle dans… Le coin, acheva-t-il pour nous.

A aucun moment, elle n'avait prêté attention à ce qu'il disait. A croire qu'elle ne nous avait même pas entendus. C'était peut-être le cas, puisqu'elle n'avait pas rougi quand Nate l'avait désigné, signe qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Malgré moi, je la fixais des yeux et notais qu'elle s'installait à une table seule où elle remit son écouteur se coupant complètement du monde. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Si je n'avais ni Jason ni Nate, je ferais comme elle. On paya notre dessert et on rejoignit notre table en sortant nos boites hermétiques. Ils allèrent réchauffer les leurs alors que je remerciais maman d'avoir commandé des pizzas hier. Ainsi je pouvais manger tout de suite même si, par politesse, j'attendis qu'ils reviennent.

Durant tout le repas, j'observais la jeune fille, au nom inconnu puisque Nate lui-même l'ignorait alors qu'elle était avec lui en cours. Je me demandais la raison de cet isolement. Est-elle trop timide pour parler aux autres ?

« - Arrête de la fixer, m'interrompit Nate. Elle est très distante !

« - Qu'en sais-tu, monsieur je rate des fautes ?

« - D'une l'erreur est humaine et de deux, quand je me suis présenté à elle après le cours, elle n'a pas été réceptive.

« - C'est-à-dire, demandais-je.

« - C'est-à-dire _Monsieur-Je-Comprends-Rien,-_qu'au vu de la petitesse de la conversation je peux me permettre de te la retranscrire au mot près. J'ai dit « Bien joué pour l'anaphase. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ! » Ce à quoi elle a simplement hoché la tête. Comme elle disait rien, j'ai ajouté « Je m'appelle Nate. Nate Callaway. » Et elle m'a répondu : « Je sais… Bonne journée ! » Rideau, acheva-t-il en souriant.

« - Ouais elle n'est pas timide, elle a juste compris que pour sa tranquillité, elle avait plutôt intérêt à nous fuir, se marra Jason… C'est presque un coup à l'ennuyer souvent. Juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ses réponses. Faisons ça !

Je le fixais perplexe. Est-il sérieux là ou bien ? N'ayant pas la réponse, je secouais la tête et notant que certaines chaises se rapprochaient des nôtres, on changea complètement de conversation pour revenir sur la chanson qui prenait doucement forme puisqu'on l'avait bossé durant la pause. Quand je relevais la tête, à la fin de notre repas, l'inconnue avait disparu et je haussais mentalement les épaules. Tant pis !

Je ne la revis qu'au soir alors que j'attendais le bus réfugié sous l'abri en plastique qui me protégeait de la pluie qui tombait dru ce soir. Le car scolaire démarra et j'attendis mon bus quand j'entendis quelqu'un tomber. Je tournais la tête espérant voir un prof les fesses par terre seulement ce fut l'inconnue du cours de bio et je me précipitais vers elle. Sans un mot, je l'aidais à ramasser ses classeurs, livres, trousses et tout ce qu'une fille peut mettre dans son sac de cours.

« - Je… Merci, me dit-elle doucement quand on eut terminé.

Je notais qu'elle rougissait légèrement et je m'en demandais la raison. On ne l'a jamais aidé ? Ou je lui plais peut-être ? Si ce n'est que ça, ça n'en fera qu'une de plus sur la longue liste de mes prétendantes… Je devrais ouvrir un harem, songeais-je amusé. Me reprenant, je la rejoignis sous l'abri bus et je m'assis avant de répondre :

« - De rien, ce fut un plaisir, souris-je… Tiens, il y a ça aussi que tu n'as pas ramassé, ajoutais-je en lui tendant un livre de psycho.

Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête et prit son pavé, qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de commencer à remettre son écouteur. Visiblement elle se préparait à écouter sa musique. Curieux, je décidais d'engager la conversation.

« - Tu comptes devenir psychologue ?

Moi qui espérais un mot, je fus déçu puisqu'elle hocha la tête avant de mettre son écouteur. J'entendis sa musique signe qu'elle était forte et reconnus sans mal le troisième album de TJ Tyler et son plus gros succès depuis le début de sa carrière. On ne pouvait pas aller à une fête sans entendre son « Crazy party ». Elle resta silencieuse écoutant la musique tout en observant le parc face à nous et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver d'intéressant. Ne supportant pas ce silence, je passais ma main devant ses yeux et elle se tourna vers moi, sans un mot toujours, tout en retirant l'écouteur le plus proche de moi.

« - T'es nouvelle il paraît ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, probablement intriguée, soupira légèrement et hocha la tête. Décidément, entendre sa voix me serait plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais je sais maintenant pourquoi elle ne parle pas. C'est de la timidité. Parce que franchement, je lui tends plusieurs perches là non ? Je décidais de tenter une nouvelle fois ma chance, songeant à lui poser une question qui nécessiterait autre chose qu'un hochement de tête comme réponse.

« - Tu viens d'où ? Enfin, j'imagine que tu viens d'emménager à Akron, souris-je, sinon tu n'aurais pas changé de lycée. Mais tu viens de l'Ohio ou d'un autre état ?

« - Utah !

Elle remit sa musique et je décidais de ne plus la déranger. Pour le moment disons, mais je me rangeais à l'avis de Jason. Ça pourrait être amusant de venir la taquiner de temps à autres ! Le bus arriva et je me levais juste après elle et la laissais monter la première. Elle resta debout alors que je prenais un siège et je l'observais. Plongée dans sa musique, elle semblait indifférente au reste du monde. Elle descendit quatre arrêts plus tard et je tentais de la suivre des yeux pour voir dans quel coin elle habitait mais le bus tourna alors qu'elle disparaissait dans une rue. Bon visiblement elle n'habite pas très loin de chez moi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir c'est terminé. Alors comme vous pouvez le constater (enfin ceux qui sont abonnés à ma page), c'est le même début (les fautes en moins quoi) ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je peux continuer ou non ? Bon j'avoue que me mettre dans la peau de Shane n'est pas un exercice très facile mais bon, ça peut être intéressant. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Taquineries

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello… Wow, j'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de reviews sur un prologue =) Voilà le nouveau chapitre, malgré mon état de fatigue =) Merci à **dray86**, **SirineLovatic**, **Cassie52**, **GoldenLionClub**, **Anora1** (Hello miss. Ravie que le début te plaise. J'espère que la suite suivra et pour les taquineries Nate-Jason… Y en a encore dans ce chapitre =) Bisouilles), **Louisa** **clou** (Hello. Oui je continue de poster sur « Secrets dévoilés » mais je suis obligée de jongler avec l'emploi du temps de **chris87** qui corrige donc, c'est moins régulier. =)), et **sandra** (Hello. Oh dans ce cas, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes. N'hésites pas à nous rejoindre sur facebook (Miss Tagada) si tu veux des infos ou voir les photos de la fiction =)) pour leurs reviews. Franchement, je vous adore =)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Taquineries**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par mes parents qui se disputaient à cause d'une chemise que maman n'avait pas pu repasser par manque de temps. J'écoutais papa lui reprocher qu'elle aurait pu le faire avant d'aller se coucher avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire également.

« - J'ai bossé toute la journée, je te rappelle !

« - Et je fais quoi moi à la bibliothèque à ton avis ? Une sieste peut-être ? Je te déconseille de répondre par l'affirmative, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« - Ton boulot n'est pas aussi fatigant que le mien et tu le sais !

« - Très bien, explosa-t-elle. Tu auras cette chemise de repasser pour demain ! Mais tu devras faire la lessive, le repas, la vaisselle et n'oublie pas d'aider Shane pour son espagnol !

« - Et tu feras quoi toi ?

« - Je repasserai ta chemise, hurla-t-elle.

« - Hey, grognais-je en sortant de ma chambre la tête en vrac.

« - Oh désolée mon chéri. On t'a réveillé ?

« - Ouais, soupirais-je. Pas grave mon réveil allait sonner de toute façon.

Je refermais la porte et filais sous la douche en repensant à notre session de musique hier avec les mecs. On n'avait pas vraiment joué, puisqu'on avait surtout travaillé la nouvelle chanson de Nate mais on avait repris quelques unes de nos créations et j'avais hâte que Brown vienne ce week-end afin qu'il puisse nous donner son avis. On le considérait d'avantage comme un mentor que comme un ami ou mon oncle, quand il était question de musique. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à jouer de la guitare. Il avait passé un été complet à m'apprendre comment lire une partition, une mélodie, et la décortiquer. Grâce à lui, j'avais composé mes premières musiques rapidement, les paroles me venaient difficilement. Sortant de ma douche, je descendis pour mon petit-déjeuner en silence. Je n'ai de toute façon jamais aimé parler le matin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je quittais la maison afin de fuir la nouvelle dispute de mes parents. Je commence sérieusement à croire qu'ils vont divorcer à ce rythme-là. Je pris le bus in-extremis et m'installais. Trois arrêts plus loin j'eus la surprise de voir monter l'inconnue du cours de bio de Nate et je l'observais. Elle semblait complètement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Heureusement pour moi puisque je passais le trajet complet à la regarder cherchant à comprendre sa distance. Je descendis après elle et tandis qu'elle allait je ne sais pas où, je rejoignis Jason, comme chaque jour ou presque. En chemin, je saluais Ryan, Dan, et une flopée de filles aux noms inconnus. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à séduire, même si je savais qu'avec mon physique, pour reprendre les mots de Christie, ce n'était pas difficile ! Je m'assis à côté de lui et voyant qu'il était au téléphone, je restais silencieux attendant gentiment que Nate se pointe. Quand il arriva, en discutant avec Sarah et Peggy, je souris et me demandais si je n'allais pas finalement filer en douce. Avant que je ne puisse me lever malheureusement, il nous vit et vint avec nous, accompagné des deux pots de colles qui semblaient bien accrochés. La poisse !

« - Sympa le rendez-vous hier !

« - Ouais. Y a plus qu'à soumettre l'idée à Brown et on verra ce que ça donne. Il passe ce week-end, je lui en parlerai.

« - Génial, tu nous transmets l'info, intervint Jason.

Je souris en lui assurant et je ne donnais pas cinq minutes aux filles pour s'éloigner de nous et discuter entre elles du trajet qu'elle avait fait avec Nate. Pour ma part, je les oubliais rapidement, et tout en rejoignant le cours de bio de Nate, afin de voir si l'inconnue était là, on discuta du week-end. On prévit d'embarquer mon oncle quelques minutes pour un bœuf musical afin qu'il nous donne son avis sur notre niveau.

Quand on arriva, je notais rapidement sa présence et Jason me la désigna.

« - On parie que j'arrive à la chatouiller ?

« - Je paris que tu lui décroches pas un éclat de rire.

« - Et je paris que vous allez vous en mangez une, soupira Nate. Non sérieux les mecs, laissez-là tranquille, elle vient d'arriver.

« - Justement, on l'aide à s'intégrer, répondit Jason en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le mur.

Seulement avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul et on la fixa tous perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demandais-je. Tu l'as frappé ?

« - Je l'ai même pas touché, c'est bizarre !

Même si j'étais loin d'elle, vu l'exigüité du couloir je n'étais qu'à deux pas d'elle, je notais l'absence de musique malgré ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Je savais, de la veille, qu'elle poussait le bouton au maximum ou presque et j'attendis quelques secondes que la suivante démarre mais je n'entendis rien. Sans un mot, je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille :

« - Fais pas semblant de ne pas entendre, je sais que ta musique est éteinte !

Sur ces mots, je repris ma place initiale, me demandant pourquoi j'avais eu besoin d'être si proche d'elle pour lui dire.

« - Elle sent bon ça va ?

« - La ferme Jay, soupirais-je amusé.

Au fond de moi pourtant, je me demandais pourquoi ce geste. Heureusement la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir et je quittais Nate pour rejoindre mon cours de Civilisation. Je m'installais rapidement et écoutais d'une oreille la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Demain était prévu un devoir sur tout le chapitre et le prof faisait une synthèse des informations à retenir, puis je rejoignis Nate pour faire du volleyball.

« - J'ai une exclue pour toi ! La nouvelle s'appelle Mitchie Torrès et elle est devenue ma voisine en biologie parce qu'elle cartonne tout autant que moi dans ce domaine.

« - Mitchie ? Ce n'est pas commun comme prénom, songeais-je à voix haute. Elle est bavarde ?

« - Une vraie tombe elle a décroché que cinq mots. Deux « Euh » un « ouais » un « Pareil » et un « salut », lista-t-il pendant qu'on s'échauffait.

« - Dis donc quel débit de mot… Réduits, soufflais-je.

Il acquiesça amusé et on termina de s'échauffer avant de partir chacun d'un côté du filet. Durant l'heure qu'on suivit, je jouais du mieux possible même si avec Nate on passait notre temps à se moquer de l'autre quand il ratait. Bien qu'il soit plus compétitif que moi.

Durant la pause, on mit le point final à la chanson se promettant de trouver un air rapidement afin de la présenter éventuellement à oncle Brown puis je retournais m'ennuyer deux heures en cours avant d'être libre pour manger. On arriva rapidement et n'ayant rien à acheter on s'installa directement à notre table habituelle. J'écoutais mes amis discuter musique quand je vis Mitchie faire la queue… Comment elle fait pour avaler les trucs immondes qu'ils servent ?

« - Hey les mecs, ça vous dérange si je propose à Mitchie de manger avec nous, demandais-je ne la désignant.

« - Si tu y arrives, sourit Nate.

Je hochais la tête et comme Jason était d'accord, j'attendis qu'elle se tourne et lui fis signe de venir. Elle me regarda, haussa les épaules et rejoignis sa table alors que je restais comme un con le bras en l'air.

« - Je t'ai dit qu'elle était distante hier, non ?

Je fixais Nate me souvenant très bien de ce point en particulier seulement je pensais avoir brisé la glace hier. Au moins un peu, disons… Visiblement je m'étais trompé ! Haussant les épaules, on continua à manger en parlant musique jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé nos « assiettes ». Rangeant tout, on sortit quand je notais que Mitchie était devant nous à quelques pas et je l'appelais. Elle se tourna, et nous observa venir vers elle. Je la vis fermer son livre à moitié et le coller contre elle comme ces filles romantiques qui s'accrochent à un recueil de poèmes qui les font rêver. On fut rapidement face à elle et j'attendis qu'elle nous demande ce qu'on lui voulait mais non, elle resta silencieuse et je pris la parole :

« - Dis donc, tu sais que j'ai eu du mal à connaître ton prénom, dis-je de but en blanc. Heureusement Nate est à côté de toi maintenant, sinon j'aurais été obligé de te héler.

« - Promis, la prochaine fois je me colle un post-it sur le front avec les infos qui t'intéressent, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« - Tu te rends compte, que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu aies dites depuis hier, dis-je la faisant simplement hausser les épaules.

« - Je crois que c'est le genre de nanas qui pense plus qu'elle ne parle, intervint Jason en riant. Ce qui n'est pas normal !

« - Moi, ça m'aurait pas plu, sourit Nate en la regardant.

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-elle presque blasée.

« - Rien, je disais juste que visiblement, tu étais du genre à ne pas parler assez, et à trop réfléchir ! Ce qui n'est pas normale chez une fille, puisqu'en logique, c'est l'inverse.

« - Oui, oui, je suis au courant ! Les filles sont bêtes, les garçons méchants, et les singes grimpent aux arbres, souffla-t-elle ennuyée. C'est pour ce genre de… _Conversation_ que vous m'avez interpellé ?

« - Non, en fait, j'ai remarqué que tu manges seule le midi, donc on s'est dit que tu pourrais venir avec nous, avouais-je.

« - D'où le signe qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure, ajouta Jason.

« - Oh !… Désolée, je préfère rester seule et réfléchir trop. Bonne journée !

Elle nous planta là et reprit sa lecture en s'éloignant alors que je la fixais autant amusé que piqué par la curiosité. Elle semblait tellement différente des filles de notre âge… Je crois que je pourrais m'entendre avec elle !

« - Alors comme ça les filles ça ne réfléchit pas, demandais-je en fixant notre ami.

« - T'as vu mes frangines ?

« - Abby n'a que quatorze ans, elles ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie que Mitchie ou nous, lui rappelais-je. Et Mitchie est spéciale.

« - Oh regarde Nate, notre petit Shane devient un homme !

« - Crétin, soupirais-je en lui poussant l'épaule.

On rit de bon cœur puis on s'installa dans l'espèce de parc du lycée où on resta sans un mot. Ce moment de silence me fit le plus grand bien et lorsque je retournais en cours, j'avais l'esprit léger. Comme ce professeur était plutôt sympa, on fit un peu le pitre avec Jason tout en restant correct et la dernière heure passa très vite. Cool ! Je suis chez moi dans trente minutes. Loin des filles qui me fixent, et des mecs qui nous en veulent alors qu'on ne fait rien pour obtenir toute l'attention qu'on avait de la part de la gente féminine. Je sortais les cours de la matinée de mon casier puis rejoignis l'arrêt de bus où je souris en voyant Mitchie. Assise à l'extrémité du banc, elle bouquinait encore. Je m'assis relativement loin d'elle songeant que je n'avais aucune excuse pour me coller à elle. Les élèves partaient soit dans les cars scolaires soit ils avaient leur propre voitures ou moto…

« - Toujours en train de lire ! Et de la bio, en plus, m'exclamais-je surpris… Et toujours aussi peu encline à parler, à ce que je vois.

« - Certaines conversations se suffisent à elle-même, dit-elle avec philosophie.

« - Je vois !

Visiblement, elle ne voulait toujours pas parler… Sauf que j'aimais le son de sa voix. Je la trouvais touchante, il y avait quelque chose dans sa réserve, ou sa distance selon Nate, qui me parlait et j'avais envie de mieux la connaître afin de comprendre pourquoi j'avais soudainement envie d'être près d'elle. Soupirant doucement, je me penchais en avant, plaçant de ce fait mes coudes sur mes cuisses et frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre afin de trouver quelque chose à dire pour relancer la conversation. Comme elle hier, je fixais le parc face à nous me demandant ce qu'elle y regardait puis je la fixais elle, voulant la comprendre avant de sourire légèrement en la voyant fermer son livre pour me rendre mon regard.

« - Alors, tu viendras demain ?

« - Où ça, me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Manger avec nous pardi ! On fait peut-être peur, mais je te jure qu'on n'est pas méchant.

J'accompagnais cette vérité de mon sourire le plus innocent.

« - Non !

Sa réponse claqua plus fort qu'une gifle sur ma joue mais j'en n'éprouvais heureusement pas la même honte.

« - Non quoi, demandais-je plus dans le but de la faire parler que pour l'entendre me dire qu'elle voulait pas manger avec nous. Non, tu ne viendras pas, ou non, on fait peur ?

« - Non, je ne viendrais pas manger avec vous. Et vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous n'avez qu'à inviter quelqu'un d'autre. La moitié des filles du lycée adoreraient pouvoir passer une heure avec vous.

« - Peut-être, admis-je avant de reprendre, mais c'est à toi qu'on le propose. Tu sembles différente, et ça m'intrigue. La plupart des filles ici sont insipides. Elles ne viennent en cours que pour voir leurs amis, passent leur samedi après-midi à faire les magasins ou à traîner au centre commercial, et leur dimanche devant la télé en train de se faire les ongles en pleurant devant un film idiot. Ce qui, _visiblement,_ n'est pas ton cas. J'aimerais donc beaucoup savoir jusqu'à quel point, tu es différente.

« - Désolée, je ne suis pas un sujet d'étude, répondit-elle en rouvrant son livre. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Le quiproquo ! On ne veut pas l'étudier, on est même pas bon en bio, sauf Nate, moi je me débrouille pas trop mal et Jason se maintient à la moyenne, c'est dire… Je notais son air chiffonné et je m'empressais d'éclaircir la situation.

« - Je me suis mal exprimé, pardon, repris-je. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que tu sembles plus vraie et sincère que les filles d'ici. Je, enfin, on ne te voit pas comme un sujet d'étude, loin de là. Mais plutôt comme une bulle d'oxygène… Alors, tu acceptes de venir manger avec nous ?

« - Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, je réfléchis mieux seule, et j'aime beaucoup réfléchir !

« - Et lire, et écouter de la musique, ajoutais-je tout sourire. Juste une fois ? Comme ça, ton cerveau pourra se reposer un peu. Et puis, promis on fera un effort pour que notre conversation soit à la hauteur de tes pensées.

A nouveau elle refusa mais elle ne me connaissait pas, je pouvais me montrer têtu et j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle vienne manger avec nous aussi je commençais à argumenter pour qu'elle accepte. Seulement elle refusait de s'intégrer, _premier argument_, elle ne voulait pas faire connaissances avec d'autres personnes, _second argument_. Je lui proposais une visite privée du lycée en contrepartie mais elle m'assura connaître ce dont elle avait besoin. A bout d'idée sérieuse, je lui sortais n'importe quoi. Pour faire connaissance. Pour que la table soit libre pour d'autre, ou pour qu'elle nous psychanalyse. Ceux-ci ne marchant pas, je racontais n'importe quoi ou presque. Je lui demandais ne serait-ce que pour la richesse de sa conversation, ou pour la sincérité de son sourire. Je m'inventais même poète parlant d'elle comme d'un rayon de soleil éclairant ma pire journée et j'allais parler de son regard quand elle me coupa la parole.

« - Très bien, mais c'est exceptionnel ! Ne comptez pas sur ma présence à tous les repas.

J'acquiesçais satisfait et lui souris sincèrement alors qu'elle me regardait également. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant secouer la tête puis elle fixa le parc en face et je fis officiellement pareil. Même si je passais mon temps à imaginer mon doigt dessinant son profil. Elle finit par acquiescer dans le vide puis se leva au moment où le bus arriva. Je ramassais mes affaires et comme elle je m'apprêtais à monter dedans afin de rentrer quand elle me regarda faire surprise.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas vu monter dans le même bus que toi, hier ? Visiblement, on vit dans le même quartier, souris-je.

« - Génial, grimaça-t-elle entre ses dents. Fais-moi penser à ne plus mettre le nez dehors.

Je hochais la tête, lui promettant de faire au mieux puis elle mit sa musique se coupant du monde. Elle m'observa quelque secondes et eut un sourire très relatif quand Gretchen m'apostropha.

« - Dis-moi t'as compris le cours de bio ?

« - Non j'ai cessé de le comprendre quand on a dépassé ce qu'est une cellule, me moquais-je.

Je voulais surtout qu'elle s'éloigne. J'appréciais sa compagnie, enfin tout est relatif, seulement depuis quelques jours, elle sentait l'ail à croire qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus que de ça et lui parler devenait un enfer. Ce qui était dommage parce que physiquement elle était magnifique. Un teint café au lait, des cheveux châtain brillant, un regard bleu azur et tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Une vraie beauté avec qui j'avais eu envie de sortir… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle en pinçait pour Jason. A présent, c'était une amie… Une bonne connaissance disons. Notant qu'on arrivait à son arrêt, j'appuyais pour Mitchie avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle me regarda et je souris.

« - C'est là que tu descends !

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis elle descendit du bus et se tourna pour me regarder. Je tournais la tête, lui souris et fixais, à nouveau, Gretchen qui me raconta qu'elle ne supportait plus son copain qui préférait jouer au soccer plutôt que passer du temps avec elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'intention de lui offrir un ballon où elle dessinerait un visage dessus. Je ris doucement imaginant Jordan traîner ce ballon partout et le présenter comme sa nouvelle copine. Un coup d'œil m'apprit que Mitchie n'était plus là. Tant pis, je ne verrais pas où elle habite même si j'ai peu de chance à moins de la suivre… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait peur de moi donc… Je devrais attendre d'être son ami pour voir où elle habitait. En attendant, j'avais hâte d'être à demain midi.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, personne n'était là et j'en profitais pour jouer ma musique sans craindre que papa me dire de la mettre en sourdine. Je devrais peut-être réfléchir à la couleur de ma future chambre… Finalement non, j'y réfléchirais dans le magasin, c'est plus sage sinon je risque d'écumer les rayons pour trouver ce que je veux exactement et ça va prendre des heures parce que je ne trouverai pas la nuance que je veux. Satisfait de cette décision, je repris ma guitare et continuais ma chanson tranquillement. Je jouais ainsi, me régalant des mélodies pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre.

« - Shane, tu serai un amour si tu venais aider ta pauvre mère, mon ange !

« - Je viens, souris-je, et je t'aide à condition que jamais tu m'appelles mon ange devant mes potes, ajoutais-je en lui prenant deux sacs de courses.

« - Faisons ça alors. Je t'appellerai mon petit poussin.

« - Je crois que tu n'as pas saisie l'idée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me chambre !

Elle sourit et je l'aidais à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. Je grimaçais en voyant certains aliments, comme les crevettes, que je ne pouvais pas manger alors que je m'étais toujours demandé le goût que ça avait… Même si l'odeur n'était pas très appétissante.

Je craignis que mes parents se disputent encore ce soir mais étonnement tout se passa bien et je me réveillais le lendemain au son de mon réveil. J'ai presque l'impression d'être en vacance ! Je me préparais rapidement puis je filais prendre mon bus, espérant pouvoir y voir Mitchie seulement il passa devant son arrêt sans qu'elle n'y soit et je songeais à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. Songeait-elle réellement à s'enfermer dans sa maison pour ne pas m'y croiser ? J'y réfléchis quelques minutes puis je descendis du bus avant de sourire en la voyant descendre d'une voiture.

« - Bonne chance maman, dit-elle avant de claquer la portière.

Amusé, je l'observais et notais qu'elle rejoignit directement sa salle de biologie… Intéressant ! Sa routine est à exploiter. Pour une fois, j'arrivais le premier au point de rendez-vous et j'attendais Jason et Nate, tout en étant pressé d'être à midi. J'aimais bien sa voix et j'enviais Nate de pouvoir être avec elle en cours jusqu'à ce que je souvienne qu'elle ne parlait jamais.

Etrangement, la matinée passa rapidement. Entre un contrôle en première heure, du sport, un cours de biologie où on regarda un film sur le sang, ça passa rapidement. Sauf l'espagnol mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette langue. On rejoignit le réfectoire et je notais qu'elle était en train de payer son repas… Comment elle fait pour avaler ça ? Je soupirais me promettant de lui poser la question rapidement, puis je pris, comme mes amis, un dessert et une salade.

« - Bon on l'attend ou…

« - Elle est là-bas Jay, soupira Nate. Décidément, tu n'es pas observateur !

« - Gniagniagnia ! C'est le type qui se fait voler la vedette en bio par un microbe qui me dit ça !

« - Je ne me suis pas fait voler la vedette, j'ai été simplement moins rapide qu'elle !

Ils se chamaillèrent doucement puis on posa nos plateaux sur sa table la faisant légèrement sursauter. Ça change, ironisais-je. Elle nous observa nous installer puis regarda Jason.

« - Pardon, dit-elle.

« - Je te saluais, c'est tout.

« - D'accord !… Pourquoi, vous êtes là ? Habituellement, vous mangez… Plus par là-bas ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'autre bout du réfectoire.

« - Certes, mais comme tu es arrivée avant nous, et qu'hier, tu as accepté de passer ce repas en notre compagnie, on t'a rejoint, m'expliquais-je avant de grimacer en voyant son plateau. Comme tu fais pour manger la nourriture d'ici, c'est infect !

Elle fixa nos plateaux, le sien, puis haussa les épaules avant de remettre sa musique, en replongeant dans son livre seulement je tendis le bras et fis sauter une des oreillettes.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, me demanda-t-elle avec colère et un chouïa de peur.

« - Je m'arrange pour que tu puisses entendre ce qu'on te dit ! Si tu mets ta musique, ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit là, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« - C'est pas bien d'embêter les filles, se moqua Jason assis à côté d'elle. Je vais le dire à ta maman. Surtout que d'après Michaël, elle est redoutable. Surtout avec une raquette…

Je notais tout de suite son rougissement et je m'abstins de le lui faire remarquer. Notez qu'elle est adorable comme tout quand elle est gênée. Chassant les idées, j'écoutais mes amis programmer le week-end.

« - Ah ouais j'ai parlé à Brown hier, il est d'accord pour assister à une de nos sessions et nous donner son avis sur notre niveau.

« - Cool, on se prévoit ça pour samedi quatorze heures chez moi ? Ma mère sera à son cours de yoga et mon père au golf. On sera tranquille !

« - Pas de problème, je lui dis ça vendredi soir quand il arrivera, dis-je en notant que Mitchie lisait plus qu'elle ne mangeait.

« - Et toi, tu fais quoi ce week-end, lui demanda Jason. A part lire de… De la biologie avancée, dit-il avec effroi.

« - Me cloner, histoire de pouvoir être à deux endroits en même temps, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Et ainsi me débarrasser de certaines corvées indispensables à la vie, avec un grand V !

« - D'accord, se moqua-t-il.

« - Shane nous a dit que tu venais de l'Utah. Tu habitais où ?

« - La capitale !

« - Et tu apprécies la vie ici, reprit Nate pas vraiment intimidé par son manque de parole.

« - Pourquoi faire ? Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

Elle dit ça naturellement comme si elle ne faisait qu'un bref passage à Akron, et je me demandais la raison. Peut-être est-elle fille de militaire ? Ou alors ses parents sont profs remplaçant et bougent sans arrêt ? J'échangeais un regard perdu avec mes amis mais comme moi, ils ignoraient comment interpréter ses mots. On passa à autre chose en continuant de discuter, tout en l'interrogeant ou en lui demandant son avis mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas encline à parler. Elle nous répondait brièvement et avec jamais plus d'un mot. Je pensais que notre conversation ne l'intéressait pas et l'orientais sur la musique puisqu'elle en écoutait sans cesse mais là encore on fit chou blanc. Oui, elle était fan de TJ Tyler. Non elle n'irait pas à son concert dans trois mois. Elle aime la musique en générale, sauf l'électro. Ce fut je crois, sa phrase la plus longue. On finit par abandonner de discuter vraiment avec elle et à la place, on reprit notre sujet de conversation préférée. La musique. On reparla de la répète chez Jason du week-end dernier, ajustâmes celle de samedi afin que Brown n'arrive pas pendant qu'on faisait les fous avec nos guitares.

« - Au fait, j'ai écrit un nouveau texte, je vous montre ça samedi, faut que je le mette au propre, dis-je en observant discrètement Mitchie qui semblait plonger dans son bouquin.

« - Chouette ! Si ça continue et que Brown nous dit qu'on a le niveau, on va finir par monter le groupe dont on parle depuis deux ans.

« - Ouais mais faudra prendre ça au sérieux, nous rappela Nate. Parce que là on aura des engagements à respecter et tout, ça sera plus de la rigolade et on n'aura pas le droit d'annuler un concert parce qu'on a mal au doigt !

« - T'inquiète la musique c'est la base de ma vie, assura Jason.

« - Bon relax on n'a pas encore signé de contrat, ris-je.

Ils sourirent et je notais que Mitchie levait les yeux au ciel. Je croisais son regard et souris satisfait de déclencher chez elle une réaction. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à son bouquin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine son repas. J'attaquais à peine mon burritos. Elle se leva, coinça son bouquin sous son bras, pris son sac et partie sans un mot… Oui donc on n'a pas mangé avec elle mais juste à la même table, en fait ! Jason s'étonna de ce départ soudain et Nate nous rappela qu'elle était timide ou distante puis on passa à autre chose. Bien qu'ils recommencèrent à se chamailler gentiment et je les écoutais se chambrer mutuellement. Sur l'irresponsabilité de l'un et le trop grand sérieux de l'autre...

Quand on eut terminé notre repas, on sortit se dégourdir les jambes et passant près de Mitchie, Jason lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Assise à une table, elle était penchée sur un bouquin, peut-être le même d'ailleurs. C'est quoi cette question, me demandais-je. Elle dut penser comme moi puisqu'elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. On décida de s'approcher seulement Nate nous retint en nous rappelant qu'à sa place, on n'aimerait pas être dérangé puis lui proposa de nous rejoindre si jamais elle s'ennuyait. Il lui signala où on se trouverait et elle lui assura qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on compte sur elle avant de reprendre sa lecture tandis qu'on rejoignait notre coin préféré. Quand on l'avait choisi, il était très peu fréquenté, mais depuis qu'on y avait élu domicile et que les filles nous suivaient partout, c'était de plus en plus bondés et on devait s'armer de courage pour se trouver un coin tranquille. Heureusement aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves étaient ailleurs et on n'eut aucun mal à s'isoler… Au moins cinq minutes puisque des filles, dont l'équipe Sarah, nous rejoignit s'approchant doucement de nous. On le vit et je souris mentalement fatigué d'être constamment collé.

« - Ah devinez qui vient, sourit Nate. Non te retourne pas tu vas l'effrayer, commença-t-il avant de soupirer. Bah voilà, elle s'arrête ! Bravo, ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

« - Hey relax, je n'ai encore rien fait.

« - Mouais… En attendant, elle s'est stoppée comme si elle réfléchissait. Ah bah non, elle fait demi-tour, soupira-t-il avant de dire plus fort, Mitchie !

Je me tournais pour voir qu'elle s'était arrêtée et notre ami la rejoignit. Heureusement ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'on puisse entendre leur conversation.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ?

« - Juste te demander s'il y avait une patinoire, et comment s'y rendre, le cas échéant, mais vous sembliez occupés, je n'ai pas voulu déranger, dit-elle presque gênée.

« - Ah mais tu ne déranges pas, t'inquiète. Tu habites où ? Enfin ton quartier ?

« - Le même que Shane.

« - Quartier sud alors. Tu prends le cent douze et tu t'arrêtes place Kennedy, c'est le terminus. Après, tu marches dix mètres et tu y es. Tu ne peux pas la rater, il y a un grand patin sur son toit.

« - D'accord. Merci !

Il lui assura que c'était normal puis elle s'éloigna et il revint vers nous.

« - Hey, ça vous dit d'aller à la patinoire dimanche ?

« - Pourquoi dimanche, demanda Jason.

« - Une intuition, avoua notre ami, et samedi on répète alors… Partants ou vous vous êtes résignés à lui fiche la paix ?

« - Prépare tes patins, répondis-je.

Jason décréta simplement que « Jamais », il n'abandonnait. Surtout si c'était pour ennuyer une fille. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Oui bon je sais c'est assez bizarre pour le moment mais j'espère que la suite sera plus simple. Parce que pour le moment j'ai l'impression d'écrire une pièce de théâtre avec tous les dialogues :( Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De l'ambiance chez Shane ? De Nate qui fournit les infos à ses potes sur Mitchie ? Des invitations à manger ? Du repas en lui-même ? De leur décision de la suivre à la patinoire ? J'attends vos avis =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Répétition

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée de poster que maintenant. J'ai expliqué sur facebook pourquoi mais je m'excuse quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un totalement inédit ou presque puisque Mitchie n'apparaît pas longtemps lool Merci à **Cassie52**, **dray86**, **Angele** (Hello miss. Oui c'est pour ça que j'aimais bien l'idée d'écrire du point de vue de Shane. Pour que vous puissez comprendre comment il fonctionne mdrr Je t'avoue perso j'ai encore la version de Mitchie en tête (puisque je la suivais pour écrire celle-ci) mais bon certains détails vont et viennent mdrr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), et **Lilylys**, **GoldenLionClub** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Répétitions**

Avec Nate et Jason, on se concentra uniquement sur notre répète de samedi, voulant que Brown puisse juger réellement de notre niveau musical. On peaufina la chanson, la mélodie, et même les autres afin qu'on ne soit pas pris au dépourvu s'il nous demandait d'en jouer une ou deux autres si bien que la semaine passa rapidement.

« - Bon, soupira Nate en posant sa guitare sur son socle, je crois qu'on est prêt, là. Non ?

« - Je paris qu'on peut encore s'améliorer, le contredit Jason. On devrait rajouter un peu de pep's à _Mandy_ !

« - Jason, si on en rajoute, ça fera trop !

« - Mais non elle bouge pas assez !

« - Pas assez ? Mais t'es fou, elle est hyper rythmée. C'est même à ce jour, la plus rythmée !

Je les regardais se chamailler sur le tempo de notre chanson _Mandy_ tout en songeant comme Nate. Elle n'avait besoin d'autre retouche… Au contraire de _Please Be Mine_ par exemple qui était plus lente… Mais les deux étaient très bien à mon humble avis. Sachant qu'aucun ne m'écouteraient, je m'assis et repris ma guitare gratouillant sans but. Juste pour m'occuper les mains disons.

« - _Quelle était belle / Cette hirondelle / A voler vers le ciel / Pour atteindre le soleil. / Belle hirondelle / Attends-moi, j'arrive / Je veux m'accrocher à tes plumes / Et voyager avec toi. / Découvrir ton ciel / Voir le monde d'en haut…_

« - Nouvelle chanson, m'interrompit Jason.

« - Hein ? Oh non loin de là, j'attends juste que vous soyez mis d'accord sur le tempo de _Mandy_, nuance.

Pourtant, j'aimais beaucoup ce que je venais de chanter. Elle montre bien mon envie d'ailleurs. Ce besoin que j'ai de toujours m'évader, allez ailleurs et voir le monde. Reprenant pied à la réalité, je regardais mes amis qui n'avaient visiblement pas fini leur débat et je notais les paroles que je venais de chanter, me promettant de bosser le thème plus tard, puis je soupirais.

« - Ok stop, Mandy n'a pas besoin de plus de tempo, de piano, de guitare ou de batterie. Elle est très bien Jay. De toute façon, ajoutais-je en voyant l'heure, je dois rentrer. Brown arrive dans deux heures et si je veux pouvoir arriver avant lui, il faut que j'y aille !

Ils acquiescèrent et admirent que la répète était terminée. On rangea nos guitares puis je partis direction chez moi. Mon étui à guitare sur le dos, je montais dans le bus, avant de le regretter. Sarah était là avec sa petite sœur. La seule personne plus collante que Sarah c'est bien Mindy, sa frangine de deux ans de moins. Feignant de ne pas les voir, je mis mon I-pod en marche et je fixais la route qui défilait, espérant que ça suffirait… Je n'eus pas cette chance puisqu'elle me tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Tiens Sarah. Je tu n'avais pas vu, mentis-je.

« - Moi par contre, si. Tu vas chez Jason pour jouer ? Je peux venir ?

« - Euh non, on vient de terminer, je rentre chez moi, j'ai de la famille qui débarque pour le week-end.

« - Oh d'accord… Au fait, tu lui trouves quoi à la nouvelle ? Tu la fixes souvent, elle a mangé avec vous et tu prends le bus avec elle, chaque jour ou presque. C'est ta copine ? C'est pour ça que tu lui parles même dans le bus ?

« - Euh… Elle est sympa. Non et non, à nouveau.

Elle me regarda perplexe et je remis mon écouteur espérant qu'elle comprenait mais je n'eus pas cette chance, puisqu'elle me posa mille question sur ce qui me plaisait chez une fille et je dus me retenir de l'assommer. A la place, j'appuyais en voyant mon arrêt et je fixais ma camarade de classe.

« - J'aime quand elles sont discrètes et fragile. Salut, bon week-end.

Je descendis rapidement et rentrais chez moi au pas de course de peur qu'elle me suive et j'entrais en soupirant soulagé. J'étais libre.

« - Déjà là mon chéri ?

« - Salut maman. Tu ne devais pas rentrer à dix-neuf heures ?

« - Si mais ma chef forme une nouvelle hôtesse donc j'ai le reste de ma journée. Et toi alors ? Tu semblais avoir le diable aux trousses, non ?

« - Pire que ça, soufflais-je en posant ma guitare avant de m'asseoir sur le comptoir. J'avais Sarah aux trousses. Cette fille est pire qu'une groupie, je te jure ! Je suis pressé de ne plus aller en cours !

« - Sauf si elle va dans la même fac que toi !

J'écarquillais les yeux faisant mine d'avoir peur de cette éventualité puis je cherchais à changer de conversation. Je n'étais pas prêt à dire à ma mère que j'arrêtais mes études après mes examens.

« - Alors cette session de musique ?

« - Et bien, c'était cool… Jusqu'à ce que Nate et Jason se disputent le bout de gras sur le tempo de _Mandy_, avouais-je amusé. Mais c'était sympa, on devient bon. D'ailleurs ça t'ennuie si j'embarque Brown pour la session de demain ? On aimerait son avis sur une chanson.

« - S'il est d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas, tu le sais. Allez va prendre une douche, mon grand, ton tee-shirt m'informe que t'as chaud !

Je sourcillais et fixais mon débardeur pour comprendre. J'avais une légère auréole sous les bras mais ce n'était rien. Soupirant, je descendis du comptoir me demandant pourquoi les filles faisaient attention à ce genre de détail. Je montais dans ma chambre et troquais mon jeans comme un jogging avant de redescendre.

« - Je vais d'abord faire quelques paniers !

Sur ces mots, je pris mon ballon dans le garage et je filais devant la maison. Comme dans beaucoup de famille, on avait accroché un panier de basket au-dessus de la porte du garage et je jouais cinq minutes à faire rebondir le ballon puis mon oncle arriva en taxi.

« - Salut mon grand ! Ça te dit d'aider la vieillesse ?

« - Pourquoi t'es venu avec mamie, demandais-je en lâchant mon ballon.

Il rit et m'ébouriffa la crinière quand je fus assez près avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu changes pas toi !

« - Toi non plus, oncle Brown !

Il s'esclaffa et admit que j'étais un bon menteur pendant que je prenais son sac. Seulement je m'arrêtais en voyant Mitchie passer avec un sac de courses. Je lui fis signe mais naturellement elle ne me vit pas, ou bien fit semblant et je rentrais.

« - C'était qui ?

« - Une fille du lycée. Elle est nouvelle et super timide, du coup avec les mecs on la taquine pour la faire parler.

« - Je vois… Hello sœurette, tu vas bien ?

« - Déjà arrivé ? Je vais prévenir Mattew que tu es là. Il pensait te réceptionner à l'aéroport. T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - Tranquille mais je suis pas fâché d'arriver. Besoin d'aide ?

« - Ah non plus jamais tu m'aides en cuisine, s'exclama-t-elle amusé. La dernière fois ma cuisine a failli prendre feu !

« - Ok, dans ce cas je vais marquer quelques paniers avec mon neveu pour lui montrer ce que c'est que jouer au basket !

« - N'oublie pas ta canne papy, me moquais-je.

Il me fusilla des yeux et retira sa veste en jeans en riant. On rejoignit le panier se lançant des piques gentilles puis je lançais le premier panier qu'il intercepta facilement avant de marquer.

« - Alors c'est qui le grand-père ?

« - Toi mon pote, moi j'ai pas encore l'âge de voter !

Il rit et me lança le ballon me proposant d'essayer de marquer ne serait-ce qu'un point. Facile ! Je dribblais mais il me prit le ballon et le lança manque de chance, il rata son coup et j'interceptais la balle que je mis dans le panier.

« - Et voilà papy, ça c'est un point !

« - Savoure-le, ça sera le seul !

Je ris de bon cœur et lui lançais la balle le mettant au défi de faire mieux. On joua durant presque deux heures, se moquant du panier de l'un, du lancer de l'autre, puis papa rentra et la partie s'arrêta.

« - Qui gagne, demanda-t-il en rangeant la voiture au garage.

« - Moi, se vanta mon oncle

« - D'un panier papy, y a pas de quoi pavoiser !

« - C'est toujours mieux que perdre face à un vieillard !

« - T'as battu un gamin, ris-je, pas Michael Jordan !

On rentra en riant joyeusement et je montais prendre une douche, quand maman me signala que l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt paraissait propre. Ouais bon, je suis peut-être en sueur.

Quand je revins, papa et oncle Brown discutaient au salon avec maman même si elle ne disait rien, les écoutant et je fis comme elle. Ils parlaient politique et soyons clair, j'y entends rien. Sentant ma poche vibrer, je le pris et lus le message. « _Le cours de yoga de ma mère est annulé. On se fait ça chez toi ? Jason n'arrive pas à éloigner ses frangines._ » Et merde ! « _Je demande mais je promets rien. Mon père est là demain donc…_ » Je l'envoyais à Nate puis je fixais ma mère.

« - Un problème ?

« - Euh ouais, admis-je. On ne peut plus jouer chez Nate demain comme prévu.

« - Et Jason ne peut pas vous recevoir chez vous ?

« - Euh… Nate supporte mal la présence d'Abby, tu sais, ris-je. On n'est pas encore à l'aise avec les groupies !

« - Ok… Bon dis à tes amis que vous pouvez jouer ici demain mais dans le garage.

« - Merci maman, t'es la meilleure, lui assurais-je.

« _C'est bon. On fera ça dans le garage mais au moins on pourra lui montrer notre niveau. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures !_ » J'envoyais le message puis ma mère suggéra qu'on passe à table et je hochais la tête. Ça creuse de grandir ! Je me retins de rire à ma pauvre blague et on s'installa bien que j'aidais ma mère à amener les plats.

Durant le repas, on discuta calmement, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres de la famille même si je les écoutais plus que je ne participais à la conversation.

« - Au fait pourquoi tatie Océane n'a pas pu venir, demandais-je à mon oncle.

« - Christie est à New York pour la semaine. Une audition pour vendre un jeans. Elle a été prise, du coup, c'est shooting sur shooting et mon bébé ne rêve plus que d'une chose. Rentrer et quitter ses escarpins Louboutins pour sa paire de pantoufle rose bonbon.

Je ris imaginant ma cousine préférer son pyjama et ses pantoufles à des fringues superbes… Sans succès. Elle adore la mode et elle commence à faire des pubs mais ce ne sont pas des campagnes nationales encore. L'année prochaine si elle a ses examens à la fin de l'année. J'écoutais son père parler de sa fille, fièrement puis je me demandais si j'aurais le courage de faire comme ma cousine. Imposer l'avenir que je voulais pour moi… Plus tard peut-être. Pour le moment je dois savoir si on vaut quelque chose en tant que groupe !

Plongé dans nos souvenirs familiaux, on resta debout jusqu'à trois heures du matin puis papa fila se coucher, donnant le top départ et toute le monde l'imita. Pour ma part, allongé dans mon lit, je pensais à Mitchie cherchant à savoir si elle ne nous trouvait pas lourd, puis je pensais à dimanche. Nous la retrouverions peut-être à la patinoire. Je croisais les doigts puis je dus m'endormir puisque ce fut mon réveil qui me sortit des bras de Morphée. Je me levais sans entrain, j'étais HS. Secouant la tête, je filais prendre une douche puis je descendis dans la cuisine, tentant d'oublier les affreux camions qu'il y avait sur mes murs.

« - Déjà debout mon poussin ?

« - Maman, grognais-je. Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'arrêter les petits surnoms, soufflais-je avant de bâiller, mais sinon oui. Les mecs arrivent dans trois heures pour jouer et faut que je fasse de la place dans le garage avant donc…

« - D'accord mon chaton. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je la regardais fatigué, tentant de réfréner mon sourire face à ses petits surnoms mignons, espérant que personne ne l'entendrait jamais m'appeler ainsi. Pour le moment j'étais chanceux, elle m'évitait ce genre de scène au lycée où en présence de Nate et Jason mais je n'étais à l'abri de rien. Lui assurant que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide, je pris mon petit-déjeuner puis je filais au garage où je commençais par sortir la voiture de papa. Théoriquement je n'avais pas mon permis, encore, je le passais la semaine prochaine mais je ne faisais que la sortir du garage donc… Une fois fait, je rangeais la boite à outils de mon père, qui ne servait que rarement, le carton des décorations de Noël, les pneus neiges, et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'on accumulait. Un caddie de golf, des ballons de foot crevés, pourquoi je ne les avais pas jeté, je me le demandais encore mais bon, mon ancienne guitare que mon père avait comme projet de réparer, ses affaires de tennis, et tout ce qui servait au jardin. Râteaux, pelles, sécateurs, ciseaux et autres tondeuses, puis je balayais retirant toute la poussière qui s'accumulait toujours dans les garages.

« - File te laver, je vais aspirer tout ça, me proposa maman plus tard.

« - Ok merci.

Elle sourit simplement et je rentrais me dépoussiérer. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt et je déposais ma guitare dans le garage avant de rejoindre ma famille au jardin pour un barbecue bien mérité. Enfin pour moi.

A quatorze heures, comme prévu, mes deux potes arrivèrent et on s'enferma avec mon oncle qui avait, comme par hasard, apporté sa basse. On joua quelques accords, se défiant les uns les autres puis Brown sourit.

« - Ok, vous savez jouer mais comment ? Parce que Shane m'a dit, me semble-t-il, que vous aviez prévu de monter un groupe non ?

« - Ouais, admit Nate, c'est un projet. Ça sera sûr quand monsieur aura trouvé assez de courage pour en parler à ses parents, ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

« - Attendons de savoir si on a le niveau d'abord !

« - Alors en piste, intervint Jason. On va te jouer _Mandy_, notre première création.

Il acquiesça et s'assit sur le meuble où on rangeait les outils alors qu'on commençait la chanson. Je hochais la tête imaginant la batterie puis je commençais à chanter.

« - _Mandy used to be that girl / The one that never said a word / But she only sang / S Club 7 and all those boy bands / Now it's been a few years / It looks like things have changed / Now she's mine and I want to say._ (Mandy était cette fille / Celle qui ne disait jamais un mot / Mais elle chantait seulement / S Club 7 et tous ces boys bands / Maintenant ça fait quelques années / Il semble que les choses ont changés / Maintenant elle est mienne et je veux dire.)

Durant le refrain, on chanta tous les trois, pensant à Mandy, l'ex copine de Jason. C'était au début de leur histoire qu'il l'avait écrite mais le temps qu'il trouve le tempo, elle l'avait quitté. Non qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, seulement elle déménageait en Nouvelle-Zélande et nous connaissions tous l'aversion de Jason pour les relations longues-distances.

« - _Mandy always laughs when I act stupid / I am unaware that I'm a nuisance / With her it's never wasted time / Mandy always knows exactly what I'm / Thinking and she's always on my mind / And now, I'm never gonna let her go / 'Cause Mandy always knows._ (Mandy rit toujours quand j'ai l'air stupide / J'ignore que je suis un ennui / Avec elle ce n'est jamais une perte de temps / Mandy sait toujours exactement ce que je / Pense et elle est toujours dans mon esprit / Et maintenant, je ne vais jamais la laisser partir / Car Mandy sait toujours.)

Le second refrain, ce fut Nate qui le chanta alors que je me demandais pourquoi notre ami ne chantait jamais. Même dans les chansons qu'il écrivait.

« - _Mandy always tells the truth / Even when it's hard to do / And she always understands / Even when it don't make sense / Even though she is the blonde / I'm the one that feels so dumb._ (Mandy dit toujours la vérité / Même quand c'est dur à faire / Et elle comprend toujours / Même quand ça n'a pas de sens / Même si elle est la blonde / Je suis le seul qui se sent si bête.)

Durant la chanson, je décidais de ne pas regarder mon oncle afin de ne pas être perturbé par son expression et je préférais oublier où j'étais vraiment. Je préférais m'imaginer sur scène devant une foule immense, aussi lorsque la chanson se termina, j'eus du mal à revenir. On posa tous les trois nos guitares, inquiets quant à son verdict. Certes c'était mon oncle mais on avait été clair, il devait être intransigeant.

« - Ce n'est pas la chanson que je choisirais pour une audition, admit-il.

« - On en a d'autres si tu veux, lui proposais-je.

« - Ok. Jouez-moi votre meilleur titre !

« - Le meilleur, demanda Nate.

« - Imaginez que vous êtes à une audition qui peut aboutir par un contrat à huit chiffres, nous dit-il, et chantez la chanson que vous présenteriez !

On se regarda et sans un mot, on décida spontanément de chanter celle qu'on avait écrite le mois dernier.

« - _I was sittin' at home watchin' TV all alone / I'm so tired of reruns I've memorized this show / So I pick up the phone call everyone I know / Said there's gonna be a party hit the music here we go Yeah. _(J'étais assis à la maison, je regardais la télé tout seul / Tellement fatigué des rediffusions, je mémorisais cette émission / Alors j'ai décroché le téléphone et appelé tout ceux que je connaissais / J'ai dit qu'il y aurait une fête, mets la musique, nous voilà.)

Je souris en écoutant Nate chanter sa partie. Cette chanson nous ressemblait complètement. Elle partait dans tous les sens, soulignait notre côté fêtard, même si on finissait rarement, voir jamais, ivre mort la tête dans la pelouse, et elle parlait de notre vis actuelle.

« - _You gotta live to party bust your move / Everybody's in the groove / Tell the DJ to play my song / Are you ready to rock and roll. _(Nous allons vivre pour faire la fête, prépare ton mouvement / Tout le monde est dans le groove / Dis au DJ de jouer ma chanson / Etes-vous prêt pour le rock 'n roll ?)

Durant le refrain, on s'éclata complètement oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas notre chanson préférée, puis je pris la parole pour le second couplet. Ceci dit, faudrait faire de vrai découpage parce que là c'est grossier mais bon.

_We were out on the floor / Yeah we danced the night away / Then she looked at her watch and said that it was late / Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay / ( I really got to go) / But I begged her for one more song / Let the music play Yeah. _(Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! / Nous étions sur la piste et nous avons dansé toute la nuit / Et elle a regardait sa montre et dit qu'il se faisait tard / Elle m'a tiré sur le côté et dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester / (Je dois vraiment y aller !) / Mais je l'ai suppliée pour une dernière chanson / Laissons la musique retentir !)

Une nouvelle fois la chanson passa trop vite et quand on s'arrêta, on se tourna vers mon oncle.

« - C'est ça votre meilleur chanson à ce jour ?

« - Euh ouais, répondit Jason aussi perplexe que nous.

« - Ok…

On se fixa perplexe. Que signifiait ce « ok » sorti de nulle part ? On était si mauvais ou quoi ? On resta silencieux plusieurs secondes ou minutes peut-être puis je soupirais.

« - Bon oncle Brown abrège le suspense. On est bon ? En progrès ou on peut revendre nos guitare dès maintenant ?

« - Honnêtement, je pense que cette chanson peut-être améliorée mais pour ça… Il vous faudrait une batterie et un clavier au minimum… Cette chanson est géniale. Elle bouge et le texte parle bien à votre génération. Non là je reconnais que c'est du bon boulot et je pense même que si vous vous lanciez dans la musique maintenant avec cette chanson et votre énergie, vous feriez un carton !

« - Sérieux, demandais-je surpris.

« - Shane, tu m'as demandé d'être franc, je le suis ! Cette chanson a quelque chose de spéciale !

« - Génial, cria Jason. Mec dis à tes parents qu'ils oublient la fac, on se lance après nos examens !

« - Non une fois qu'on sera tous diplômé, nuança Nate avec son sérieux habituel. Ma mère n'acceptera jamais que je foire mes exams et je tiens à avoir une planche de sortie si pour une raison X-Y, notre musique ne plaisait pas. Cette année, on bosse dard-dard et une fois qu'on a nos diplômes, je marche !

« - C'est ta seule condition papa, me moquais-je.

« - Unique mais énorme… Surtout pour vous, puisque perso, au vu des QCM que j'ai passé, j'ai déjà le niveau et assez de connaissances pour passer et réussir mes examens !

« - Mais qui peut commencer à réviser si tôt, demanda Jason alors qu'on rentrait dans la cuisine pour faire une pause.

« - Moi, et je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul !

« - En effet, intervint maman. Une jeune fille qui vient à la bibliothèque emprunte des livres de biologie avancée.

« - Ouais Mitchie, déclara Jason nous faisant pouffer de rire.

« - Oui il me semble que c'est son prénom. Une gamine adorable et bien éduquée qui prend ses études au sérieux, elle !

« - Ouais, elle veut se cloner pour ne plus être obligée de manger pour vivre, répondis-je. Elle habite dans le coin et va au même lycée que nous !

« - Et Shane est amoureux !

« - Jason, rends-toi service et ferme-là !… Maman ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est faux, je ne suis pas amoureux de Mitchie ! Elle me fait simplement rire à vouloir mettre tout le monde à distance, ajoutais-je.

« - Je me souviens que c'était pareil pour Océane, intervint Brown. Elle a commencé par me faire rire. Plus jeune, elle était très timide !

« - Non mais Mitchie ce n'est pas de la timidité ! Elle sait très bien répondre, bon poliment mais, elle sait te faire sentir que ta conversation l'ennuie. Mais elle fait exprès de s'exclure du monde, en s'enfermant dans sa musique au lycée ou même dans le bus, à ne répondre qu'aux questions qu'elle veut bien entendre et tout, souris-je.

« - Ouais une vraie peste, ajouta Jason.

« - T'exagères, c'est pas méchant. Et on l'avait cherché ! Sans compter qu'elle est adorable quand elle rougit !

« - C'est ce qu'on dit mec, t'es amoureux, soupira Nate dramatiquement. Dommage que ça ne soit pas vraiment réciproque au vu de la manière dont elle te parle !

« - Bon ok, pensez ce que vous voulez, personnellement, je sais que j'ai pas envie de me faire tout beau pour elle et je ne compte pas lui écrire de chansons, ajoutais-je voulant leur assurer que je n'étais pas amoureux.

Ce qui est le cas ! Ok elle me fait rire avec ses réponses et son attitude distante mais pour autant, mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite quand je la vois et je n'ai pas envie de l'emmener au cinéma donc… Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Je soupirais mentalement et revins à la conversation pour entendre mon oncle dire à ma mère ce qu'il pensait de notre musique.

« - J'ai entendu ça, admit-elle. Comme je ne suis jamais conviée à leur session musique, comme les appelle Shane, j'ai profité qu'ils étaient là pour écouter à la porte du garage. Et t'as raison, frangin, ils sont doués.

« - Cool, on peut arrêter nos études et faire carrière, on a l'accord de ta mère, s'exclama Jason avant de rire.

« - J'ai dit que vous étiez doués, pas fous ! Hors de question que Shane quitte l'école pour se lancer dans la musique.

« - Quel gâchis !… Tant pis, on fera ça sans toi, répondit-il imperturbable.

« - Attends que je parle à ta mère toi !

« - Si vous voulez. Elle est d'accord pour que je me lance dans la musique… Je crois que le bulletin de l'an dernier a laissé des souvenirs. Je ne suis clairement pas fait pour de longues heures de cours à la fac !

« - Et toi Nate ?

« - Pour le moment, je me concentre sur mes exams de fin d'années. Si je dois me lancer dans ce domaine, ça sera qu'une fois que je les aurais, pas avant !

« - Shane, prend exemple sur Nate.

« - C'est pas une référence quand il s'agit de biologie, remarqua Jason amusé.

On explosa de rire se souvenant de cette histoire trop facilement et je racontais l'anecdote aux adultes puisque les deux autres se chamaillaient encore à ce sujet. Si maman admit que Nate avait raison, Brown pris mon parti se contentant de rire de leurs remarques plus que de cette histoire.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Les mecs repartirent à dix-huit heures et Brown peu après. Il mangeait avec nous mais son avion était à vingt-deux heures et il ne voulait pas le rater, pressé de savoir si sa fille avait, ou non, fini sa campagne. Je fus rapidement seul dans mon lit pensant à la journée. Visiblement ma mère était contre l'idée que je quitte l'école pour me lancer dans la musique. J'avais du talent mais visiblement pas assez. C'est triste ! Je m'endormis en me promettant de lui faire entendre raison. Quitte à boycotter l'inscription en fac !

Je retrouvais Nate et Jason à treize heures à la patinoire et on enfila rapidement nos patins pour glisser sur la glace. On s'éloigna rapidement les uns des autres et la tête ailleurs je continuais de patiner tournant malheureusement en ronds. Je pensais surtout à comment convaincre mes parents… Même si bientôt je serais majeur, je préférais qu'ils soient d'accord avec moi quant à mon avenir plutôt que contre. A plusieurs reprises, je vis Jason me dépasser se moquant de ma vitesse de mamie aussi je ris en le voyant se faisant harponner par Judith et je tournais volontairement la tête en passant près du groupe. Je croisais le regard amusé de Nate qui, comme moi prit soin d'éviter cette partie de la patinoire, puis je repris le fil de mes pensées, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, je heurtais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« - Désolé, m'excusais-je. Mitchie ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Shane, ça va, tu n'as rien ?

« - Non ça va Sarah, t'inquiète. Et toi, Mitchie, ça va ?

« - C'est bon, je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Bon après-midi, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je souris en la voyant faire et saluant Sarah, je rejoignis Mitchie qui semblait dans ses pensées.

« - Alors, tu me suis ?

« - J'ignorais que tu étais là, soupira-t-elle.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu ne viens plus manger avec nous ? Mercredi, tu n'as pas vraiment parlé.

« - Je n'aime pas parler, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répondit-elle. De toute façon, je… Je préfère être seule.

« - C'est pour ça que mercredi, tu n'es pas venue ? Alors qu'on était déjà là, en vrai.

« - J'avais oublié !

« - T'es toujours comme ça ? A éviter les conversations et les gens, ou c'est juste moi, demandais-je perdu.

« - C'est tout le monde. Pas de jaloux !

« - Je vois, souris-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ça me rassure. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

On passa devant Jason, et je notais que Nate avait finit par être harponné également. Je captais le regard incendiaire de Sarah.

« - Tes amis m'en veulent de te retenir et ta copine a sûrement envie de me tuer.

« - C'est pas ma copine. Juste une camarade de math, un peu collante. Le contraire de toi, en fait, admis-je.

« - Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas autant de défaut que moi. Je suis unique !

« - Je confirme ! T'es même carrément différente du reste des lycéennes… Tu as déjà fait du patinage artistique, au fait ? Parce que t'as l'air doué !

« - J'allais souvent à la patinoire à Salt Lake City, c'est tout.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, je m'arrête-là. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon c'est principalement centré sur les garçons, forcément mais bon je trouvais intéressant de voir comment Shane vivait quand il n'était pas au lycée. Reste à savoir si je vais ou non renouveler l'expérience hein =) La suite de la scène au prochain chapitre =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Rencontres insolites

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. On est mercredi, donc le nouveau chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **dray86**, **SirineLovatic**, **Cassie52** et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais j'avoue je fais rarement Shane proche de son oncle mais je vais remédier au problème prochainement promis =) Ouais surtout Jason. Nate est déjà passé à autre chose que le cours de biologie mais Jason… ^^ Ouais c'est étrange qu'elle soit toujours dans ses pensées malgré qu'il soit pas amoureux non ? :p Bisous) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Rencontre insolite**

Durant quelques minutes on continua de patiner puis je la suivis en notant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la piste. Elle retira ses patins et me demanda pour quelle raison je restais avec elle puisque mes amis continuaient à patiner.

« - Tu l'as dis : Tu es unique, et j'aime bien ta compagnie. Même si tu ne parles jamais, admis-je amusé tout en me déchaussant également.

Elle hocha la tête et on se leva direction la petite buvette où elle commanda un chocolat chaud ainsi que de la menthe. Le serveur, tout comme moi, la fixa intrigué puis acquiesça alors que je me contentais d'un chocolat chaud. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, et je l'observais verser la menthe en sirop dans sa tasse et je grimaçais… Ce ne doit pas être fameux. Suite à ça, elle prit sa tasse et alla s'affaler les yeux dans le vague. Elle but une gorgée, sourit au goût alors que Nate et Jason nous rejoignaient.

« - Vous avez réussi à échapper à la glue, demandais-je amusé.

« - Difficilement, admit Nate en soupirant. Au fait Sarah nous a demandé si tu sortais avec Mitchie pour la suivre partout et là je cite « Comme un bon petit toutou. » fin de citation ! Salut Mitchie.

« - Tiens Mitchie je t'avais pas vu, rit Jason, Bonjour !

Elle les fixa un quart de seconde puis repartit dans ses pensées alors qu'on se fixait perplexe. Les mecs commandèrent, comme nous, un chocolat puis Jay nous prévint que les filles nous fixaient attendant probablement qu'on vienne vers elles… Ouais non je suis bien là personnellement… Et tant pis si notre table de quatre n'est pas assez grande pour elles. Enfin tant pis, tant mieux disons, parce que je crois qu'elles auraient fait fuir Mitchie et je préférais sa compagnie. Au moins elle, ne me bassinait pas avec sa vie inintéressante. Je la vis grimacer et sentis sa jambe heurter la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je la fixais songeant que peut-être elle voulait attirer mon attention mais non, ses yeux restaient dans le vague alors que son bras bougeait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demandais-je à Nate qui était à côté d'elle.

« - Mal au mollet peut-être. Elle le masse.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, elle vida sa tasse et s'essuya les lèvres. Dommage, les moustaches au chocolat lui vont bien. Je l'observais se lever d'un bond et quitter la salle en boitant un peu.

« - Ok on la suit, je lui ai pas dit comment rentrer chez elle, grimaça notre ami.

On acquiesça et on but aussi vite qu'elle avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. On passa par le vestiaire, récupérer nos affaires puis on sortit pour la voir sur le trottoir. Sans un mot, je pris son sac la faisant se tourner vers nous.

« - On s'est douté que tu serais perdue, avoua Nate hésitant, vu que j'ai oublié de t'indiquer comment revenir, alors on te raccompagne, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Je notais son petit froncement de nez, signe qu'elle était contrariée mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Je souris légèrement, puis on traversa la place pour rejoindre le bus que je prenais. Elle nous suivit docilement et aucun de nous ne chercha à vraiment lui parler. On avait compris qu'elle détestait parler, enfin c'est ce qu'on en avait déduit mais bon. A la place, on la laissa s'asseoir le temps que notre bus arrive et en voyant Sarah sortir de la patinoire, je priais qu'il arrive vite. Heureusement, il fut là avant qu'elle ne nous repère et on y monta rapidement. Elle nous regarda, et voulut prendre son sac seulement je l'en empêchais.

« - T'as du mal à marcher on te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi !

« - T'as le droit d'y croire. Rends-moi mon sac ou je hurle que tu veux me violer et que tu me suis partout depuis deux semaines !

« - Fais-toi plaisir, j'ai deux témoins qui pourront assurer que tu racontes n'importe quoi !

« - A moins que ce soit tes hommes de mains !

Je la fixais, cherchant à savoir si elle disait vrai puis je soupirais.

« - Ok, intervint Nate. On reste avec toi jusqu'à ton arrêt. Je les empêcherai de te suivre chez toi ! Visiblement tu ne veux pas qu'on connaisse ton adresse et je respecte ça.

« - Je… Merci, dit-elle en le fixant.

« - On finira par la connaître, déclara Jason amusé. Tu vis dans le quartier de Shane. On fera toutes les maisons pour te trouver !

Devant son regard plus qu'inquiet, Nate la rassura. Il était hors de question qu'on fasse une telle chose… En tout cas lui non. Elle me fixa voulant connaître mon avis mais je fis comme si je ne voyais pas son regard, la faisant blanchir légèrement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on descendit du bus que je lui répondis, en lui rendant son sac.

« - On finira par connaître ton adresse mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire du porte-à-porte !

Elle soupira visiblement soulagée et son sac sur l'épaule, disparut alors qu'on rentrait chacun chez soi. Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je sortais mes patins de mon sac et je m'allongeais sur mon lit quelques instants en repensant à cet après-midi. Finalement il avait été agréable… Je n'avais plus qu'à avouer à ma mère que je n'irais pas en fac et tout sera parfait ! Me relevant, je pris ma guitare et l'idée que j'avais eue pendant la répétition. Je relus le début et décidais de changer certains mots.

« - _Qu'elle était belle / Cette hirondelle / Volant vers le ciel / Pour atteindre le soleil. / Belle hirondelle / Emmène-moi avec toi / Fais-moi voir le monde vu du ciel / Montre-moi ce monde qu'on ne voit pas / Laisse-moi monter sur tes ailes._

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, notant les corrections puis je souris. Ça prenait forme dis donc !

« - _Je veux voyager avec toi / Quitter le monde d'en bas / Montre-moi comment partir / Quitter ce monde sinistre / Ces rues pleines de gratte-ciel / Ces gens sans rêves / Et ses écrans comme seules fenêtres sur le monde._

« - Shane, cria maman me coupant dans mon élan.

Bon de toute façon ça ne rime pas alors… Je la prévins que j'arrivais, notais mes idées puis je la rejoignais pour voir que la table était mise. Euh c'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Je m'installais sagement et écoutais mes parents discuter de la semaine.

« - Tu t'es décidé Shane ?

« - Pour, demandais-je en fixant mon père.

« - Tes murs. Ce n'est pas toi qui veux changer de style ?

« - Ah oui, non j'ai pas d'idée précise. Juste du vert. A ton avis, papier ou peinture ?

« - Et bien, tes murs ont l'air en bon état alors je te propose de défaire ton papier dans la semaine. Comme ça on verra si faut poncer ou si le papier serait un gain de temps.

Je hochais la tête, plutôt d'accord avec cette idée. Je n'y connaissais rien et mon père avait fait les papiers-peintures de toute la maison donc… Cette histoire de réglée, je les laissais discuter de quel magasin, quel jour et j'en oublie volontairement. Tout ce que je souhaitais maintenant c'est être à demain pour commencer à retirer le papier de ma chambre.

Quand je montais dans le bus le lendemain, je m'installais de manière à voir Mitchie monter. Comme chaque fois, elle resta debout, la musique dans ses oreilles. Je le voyais à sa manière de bouger les lèvres. Elle fredonnait mais j'ignorais quelle chanson puisque je ne reconnaissais pas les paroles. Je finirais bien par trouver.

Le bus nous déposa et elle entra directement dans le bâtiment alors que je rejoignais Jason. Assis sur notre banc, il avait les yeux fermés et je me gardais de le déranger. En attendant, je réfléchissais à la couleur future de mes murs.

Comme chaque jour, quand Nate arriva, on rejoignit sa salle de bio et on salua Mitchie qui faisait mine de ne pas nous entendre. On discuta avec Sarah, Judith et Peggy, les écoutant nous raconter leurs soirées ou leurs séries sans vraiment entendre, pour moi en tout cas, puis je filais en Civilisation puis en sport ou Nate me racontait combien Mitchie était consciencieuse.

Malgré nos efforts, Mitchie refusa de nous parler. Elle nous évitait dans les couloirs et à la cafétéria, faisait mine de pas voir nos signes de mains si bien que Jason en eut assez.

« - Bon je lui donne jusqu'à demain pour nous parler sinon j'envahie sa table, déclara-t-il quand on se retrouva mercredi.

« - Laisse-moi lui demander, tempéra Nate. Je suis en cours avec elle ce matin. Je lui demande et je vous tiens au courant.

« - Ok mais si j'ai pas de nouvelles à midi, moi j'envahie !

« - Ok Napoléon, en attendant tu ne fais rien.

Je souris au surnom puis on rejoignit le couloir où on arriva, chose étrange, avant elle. On s'installa, comme d'habitude, et je souris en la voyant arriver le nez dans un livre. Ça surprit les mecs mais comme je l'avais vu lire dans le bus, je ne fus guère surpris.

« - Salut Mitchie, lançais-je.

Je la vis sursauter et Jason sourit alors qu'elle regardait partout. Nous apercevant, elle lança un vague « salut » avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« - Non mais elle le fait exprès-là, marmonna Jay.

« - Peut-être, admis-je. Ou alors elle ignore qui lui a parlé !

« - Ce qui est stupide, intervint Sarah. Vos voix ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes. Perso, je vous distingue les yeux fermés !

« - Ah ça c'est gentil, souris-je en me demandant quand on lui avait demandé son avis.

Ses deux amies se mirent à glousser et je réprimais un haussement de sourcils au moment où Mitchie leva le nez. Elle fixa les filles, fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna dans un pas avant de grogner. J'allais l'interroger quand je la vis mettre son marque-page avant de fermer son livre bruyamment, s'attirant, de ce fait, nos regards. Elle rougit en s'accroupissant pour ranger l'ouvrage et je vis sa petite grimace. On dirait qu'elle a mal aux jambes. Elle ferma son sac et commença à s'appuyer dessus pour se relever mais je la devançais et prenant son bras, je la remis sur ses jambes. Je notais son léger sourire. Sourire qui disparut quand elle vit que c'était moi qui l'avais aidé. Ça c'est moins gentil par contre ! Elle me remercia doucement puis entra dans sa salle quand le professeur l'ouvrit. Malgré moi, je l'observais s'installer, reprendre son livre et le lire, quelques secondes.

« - Hey mec, faut qu'on y aille, me rappela Jason en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« - Je te suis !

« - Ok. Nate tu n'oublies pas !

« - T'auras la réponse à dix heures Napoléon, nous assura-t-il.

Durant mon heure de civilisation, je soupirais de nombreuses fois, me demandant si elle était d'accord. Si Nate lui avait demandé, ou encore combien de temps il restait avant que ça ne sonne. Le temps finit par passer et je courus presque jusqu'au gymnase où j'attendis Nate. Il arriva tranquillement et enfila sa tenue avant de rejoindre le terrain. Je l'imitais et lui demandais s'il avait une réponse.

« - Ouais, j'ai sa réponse. Un papier qui l'atteste et tu devras attendre Jay pour la savoir. Hors de question que je me répète.

« - T'es pas cool mec !

« - Pas cool peut-être mais au moins, j'ai appris des trucs sur elle !

« - Comme ? A moins que là aussi je dois attendre la pause ?

« - Je sais par exemple que a plupart du temps quand elle nous pose des question, c'est uniquement par politesse. Et le plus important, je suis le plus sympa du groupe, fanfaronna-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules en soupirant. Il ne m'apprenait rien là ou presque. Le prof nous fit nous échauffer et durant celui-ci, je me moquais de Nate décrétant qu'il était surtout le plus ridicule. Ce à quoi il me répondait que lui réussissait à lui parler sans s'attirer des regards noirs ou des grimaces ! Pas faux !

On passa l'heure complète à se critiquer, comme seul savent le faire les vrais potes et quand on ressortit, ce fut pour croiser Jason qui venait à notre rencontre.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors relax, c'est bon, elle accepte à condition qu'on n'envahisse pas sa table, donc je compte sur vous pour respecter ce point. Je lui ai promis, nous dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche.

Papier que je lui pris. '_Tu acceptes ou pas ?_'. Ça c'est Nate. '_S'ils acceptent de ne pas me poser trop de questions, leurs présences ne me posent aucun problème_'. Dis donc, il nous a pas prévenus qu'on ne devait pas l'interroger. Je sentis que Jason lut par-dessus de mon épaule à son souffle.

« - Mec t'es obligé de manger du fromage le matin, grognais-je en m'éloignant.

« - Ouais !

Je soupirais et repris ma lecture. (N)'_Si tu acceptes de parler un peu et de ne pas partir trop vite, ça devrait être bon ! Alors deal ? )_' Ah cool elle va parler avec nous. (M)'_Promis, j'essaierais de m'intéresser à votre conversation !_'. (N)'_Je vais négocier ça, mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? Histoire que j'arrive à orienter la conversation pour que tu y participes, sans que ça touche ta vie. Oh, tu accepterais, le temps que j'y pense, de rester avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait, tous les trois, terminé de manger ? Tu sais, histoire qu'on parte ensemble ?_' La vache, c'est un négociateur de première ce petit Nate… C'est cool ça ! (M)'_Et bé, ça fait beaucoup de conditions ! Pour la conversation, je n'ai pas d'idée désolée, mais d'accord, j'attendrais que vous ayez terminé votre assiette. Seulement, je ne promets pas de manger avec vous tout le temps, Que ce soit bien clair ! :)_' Nickel, on pourra revenir de temps à autre. C'est parfait ! J'allais rendre la feuille à Nate quand je notais la fin des mots. (N) '_Par ce mot, je m'engage moi, Nate Callaway, à faire mon possible pour que la table où tu as élue domicile ne soit pas envahie par mes amis, chaque midi._'

« - Et ensuite, demanda Jason.

« - Ensuite rien. Elle préfère écrire et on a rendez-vous avec elle ce midi. Point. Tu fais quoi avec la feuille, me demanda-t-il.

« - Je la garde, ça se voit pas !

« - Pour… Fais comme tu veux, soupira Nate perdu par mon geste.

A vrai dire, je le suis également mais bon, j'avais envie de garder ce papier donc… Je le garde ! On s'éloigna du gymnase et je me demandais pourquoi Jason ne nous avait pas attendus en sortant de sport puisqu'il commençait la journée avec ça mais bon. La sonnerie retentit rapidement et on regagna nos classes où je n'écoutais strictement rien, tant j'avais hâte d'être au midi. Les deux heures passèrent très vite et pour cause en littérature, que j'avais en commun avec Jason, j'eus un contrôle. Que je vais probablement rater mais bon je m'en moquais.

Midi sonna enfin et je me retins de courir à la cafète, préférant attendre mon ami qui semblait s'amuser à faire durer le suspense. Je le fixais en soupirant amusé, puis on quitta la salle. Durant le chemin qui menait à la cafète, je songeais à mon attitude vis-à-vis de Mitchie. Je n'étais pas amoureux, ça j'en étais certain, je n'avais même pas un coup de cœur pour elle. Mon cœur ne s'emballait pas en la voyant et je n'étais pas vexé qu'elle préfère Nate à moi. Enfin un chouïa parce que c'était Jason et moi qui le poussions à se rapprocher d'elle mais c'est tout. On le retrouva juste derrière Mitchie qui était dans la file et il nous fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'on fit au moment où il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - J'ai réussis à leur faire accepter toutes tes conditions, sourit-il. C'est toujours bon de ton côté ?

Elle hocha la tête et réprima un bâillement.

« - Faut dormir la nuit, c'est fait pour ça, tu sais ?

Elle le fixa un quart de secondes puis prit un dessert alors que je recevais un sms. Me promettant de l'ouvrir à table, je me servis puis on quitta la queue.

« - Où vous voulez qu'on se mette ?

« - Selon les termes du contrat, c'est nous qui venons à ta table donc…

Elle acquiesça et on la suivit. Il se plaça face à elle et Jason me sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que de me mettre à côté d'elle. La vache ça sent bon son truc. Perplexe je lui demandais où elle l'avait acheté espérant trouver la même chose seulement je déchantais quand elle m'avoua que c'était sa mère qui avait cuisiné. Flûte ! Tandis qu'ils attaquaient leurs repas, je lus le message qui venait de papa. « _Ne prends pas ton bus, ce soir, je viens te chercher pour tes murs !_ » Je hochais la tête machinalement puis j'écoutais Jason se plaindre du cours de littérature et je souris.

« - Non mais sérieux Hamlet c'est pas intéressant. Ça parle d'un type qui découvre que son oncle à tué son père pour être roi avant de coucher avec sa propre sœur pour faire un héritier. Le type devient fou et voit le fantôme de son père qui lui dit qui l'a tué et qui décide de le venger… Comment Shakespeare a fait pour faire durer ça CINQ actes ?

« - Mystère, soupirais-je, j'ai répondu presque n'importe quoi !

« - Au fait, tu penses avoir réussi le test de bio ?

« - Je ne préfère pas me prononcer, mais à mon avis, j'approche le D, plus que le A !

« - Avec tous les bouquins de biologie avancée que t'as lus récemment, j'ai du mal à te croire, intervins-je machinalement. Tu vas plutôt avoir un A, avec une petite guirlande de plus, à côté !

« - Je ne suis pas sûre que ça corresponde à une note réglementaire, mais on peut rêver, sourit-elle. Et toi, tu penses avoir réussi, ajouta-t-elle pour Nate.

« - J'ai fait mon possible, après on verra ce que ça donne. Je suis comme toi, je refuse de me prononcer, ça pourrait me porter malheur.

« - Superstitieux ?

« - Non. C'est Zac qui dit toujours ça, c'est resté. Mon frère.

« - Celui de Salt Lake ?

« - J'en ai qu'un, avoua-t-il en souriant.

« - Je l'ignorais.

« - Mais oui, c'est de lui cette phrase stupide. Au fait, tu vivais dans quel coin, parce que j'y suis souvent allé, l'année dernière mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, lui demanda-t-elle. On s'est peut-être croisé, mais comme on ne se connaissait pas… C'est vrai, tu croises beaucoup de monde quand tu vas quelque part, pourtant si demain tu percutes quelqu'un, tu serais incapable de dire si tu l'as déjà vu ou non. Bon, moi aussi mais c'était juste pour la démonstration. Pour répondre à ta question, je vivais au Sonnettes, je sortais rarement de mon quartier sauf pour aller au lycée.

« - Y a un parc du même nom, avec la statue d'un homme à cheval, dont il manque la tête, non ?

« - Bien sûr. Il faisait partie du quartier. Avec Sierra, on était souvent là-bas, près de la carrière. Enfin de la forêt aux cailloux, si on l'appelle par son vrai nom, précisa-t-elle.

« - La colline à caillasse, comme dit Zac. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi ça attirait autant de touristes, à ce propos.

« - C'est qu'il n'est jamais monté en haut. On a une vue globale sur la ville, et si on regarde d'une certaine façon, pour ne plus voir ses pieds, on a l'impression qu'on survole Salt Lake. C'est franchement super ! Enfin, le mieux, ça reste regarder le soleil se lever. Mais, c'est tôt.

« - Je transmettrais l'information, sourit-il.

« - Finalement, elle sait parler, se moqua Jason. Je suis trop content.

« - Comment tu viens de casser l'ambiance, le réprimais-je.

Je notais que ma remarque la fit rire et j'en fus content. Je suis peut-être pas le plus sympa mais le plus drôle, oui par contre. Je souris satisfait et je repris le fil de la conversation. Durant le reste du repas les mecs se chamaillèrent, comme d'habitude, on discuta des cours, de la musique, posant quelques questions à Mitchie pour la faire entrer dans la conversation, sans grand succès, puisqu'elle ne répondait que par politesse, puis quand on eut fini de manger, on quitta la table. Je notais le regard furieux de Sarah et je m'en demandais la cause. Bon ok elle m'adore mais Mitchie n'a rien fait de mal… Et à moins qu'on me prouve le contraire, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite tant de haine ! Heureusement, elle ne vit rien, trop occupée qu'elle était, à penser. Je dois dire qu'elle donnait bien le change mais son regard la trahissait. Il était lointain, presque absent, signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec nous. Enfin on avait eu le loisir de pouvoir discuter avec elle durant le repas et on en savait un peu plus sur elle, à présent, elle avait même le droit de s'éloigner et de retourner lire, même si j'appréciais qu'elle reste avec nous. A côté de moi.

Quand ça sonna, on se sépara et je regagnais mon cours de math. J'écoutais le prof nous expliquer la nouvelle leçon que je compris rapidement et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre la technique. Cela étant en cours de biologie je séchais. Et c'était le dernier cours avant le contrôle… Je suis dans la merde ! Je fis mon maximum pour comprendre cette histoire de génomes puis je rejoignis l'arrêt de bus où mon père devait me réceptionner pour qu'on aille au magasin.

« - Evidemment, si elle ne m'avait pas retenue aussi, s'énerva Mitchie en voyant le bus passer probablement. C'est bien un prof ça ! Ils s'imaginent qu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire après les cours. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le prochain, dans une éternité et demie. Crétine va ! Prends donc des cours d'espagnol et reviens me voir. C'est pas vrai ! Et maman qui va m'attendre… Flûte de zut. J'aurais dû me carapater, faire comme si je l'avais pas entendue. Tout ça pour s'entendre dire _Oh vous parlez parfaitement l'espagnol_. Bah évidemment que je le parle parfaitement. Si t'avais une mère d'origine mexicaine comme moi, toi aussi tu le parlerais bien. Non parce que c'est loin d'être son cas ! Elle a un drôle d'accent, en plus. A croire qu'elle a appris l'espagnol avec des cassettes usées.

« - Quel discours enflammé, me moquais-je devant sa litanie.

Elle se tourna et rougit complètement en me voyant. Quel teint… Tomate ! Je l'observais, me regarder puis elle vint s'asseoir le plus loin possible sans que je ne sois surpris, en marmonnant un « ouais » peu engageant. Je commençais à être habitué à la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et le reste du monde. Ce devait être un calvaire pour elle la cafétéria. C'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne tous les jours… Avant que je n'aille plus loin dans mes réflexions, je la vis sortir ses cours de math et je souris en notant qu'elle attaquait le même chapitre que moi. Sauf qu'elle semblait peinée, en croire ses résultats.

« - T'as oublié de prendre en compte cette information, dis-je en lui montrant d'où venait son erreur.

Elle soupira, et reprit son calcul sans y parvenir. Sans trop savoir comment, elle réussissait à obtenir un résultat positif alors que c'était supposé être négatif. Je l'observais rayer son calcul, puis le recommencer en suivant les étapes du bouquin et je sus d'où venait son erreur. Profitant qu'elle répondait au téléphone, probablement à sa mère vu qu'elle parlait de sa prof d'espagnol, je pris son brouillon et quand elle raccrocha, je lui expliquais son erreur. Afin qu'elle ne se sente pas minable, je lui mentis en lui faisant croire que moi aussi je m'étais fait avoir par l'erreur d'impression sur le bouquin, puis je vis mon père arriver. Je lui rendis sa feuille et sourit quand elle sursauta à son coup de klaxon. Je la saluais, puis je montais dans la voiture jetant mon sac sur la banquette. Direction le magasin de papier peint. Même si au vu de l'état de mes murs, deux couches de peintures seraient largement suffisantes. On arriva et je suivis mon père qui avait besoin de papier pour leur chambre. Refaire la mienne leur avait donné envie de faire la leur mais mes parents avaient été plus rapides que moi à choisir puisqu'ils en avaient parlé que la veille et ils étaient déjà d'accord pour faire leur chambre corail. Il prit huit rouleaux, de la colle puis on rejoignit le rayon peinture et je fus agréablement surpris de voir ma collègue de bus.

« - C'est pas le mien. Bon voyons… Pas rose qui fait trop barbie, le blanc c'est trop salissant, jaune trop commun, vert trop moche…

« - Faux, c'est même ma couleur préférée.

Elle se tourna et me fixa.

« - Que fais-tu ici, nous demandâmes en même temps avant que je reprenne seul, avoue, tu me suis ?

« - J'ai que ça à faire, soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Et pourquoi pas faire, tu sais comme dans les vieux restaurants, avec des gros voilages rouge en haut, du papier à petits motifs au milieu, et du bois en bas ? Un peu comme dans… Mince, c'est quoi le film ? Je sais plus, mais l'idée est là.

« - C'est une bonne idée, sauf qu'avec toute la cuisson, le papier va se décoller, et ton voilage va être sale rapidement.

« - C'était qu'une idée. Mais sinon, on peut le peindre ? Enfin vous, moi, j'ai fait ma part. Ou alors, faire de la même couleur que la salle à manger, en plus orangé, et moins rose. Ou un style… Ah non oublie, c'est du papier qu'il aurait fallut.

« - Shane, tu trouves, me demanda mon père en me rejoignant.

« - Euh, non mais, je n'ai pas cherché, j'avoue. Je te présente Mitchie, une amie du lycée, en cours avec Nate en biologie. Mitchie, je te présente mon père.

« - Enchantée, et là, bah c'est maman, enfin la mienne, dit-elle embarrassée sans que j'en comprenne la cause.

« - Connie Torrès, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

« - De même madame Torrès, moi c'est Mattew Gray.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, je fixais les colorants cherchant la bonne couleur pour ma chambre. Je finis par en trouver une et je la pris avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais du surprendre Mitchie puisqu'elle s'éloigna en grimaçant. Je regardais ce que ça donnait et satisfait, de la couleur vert corail, je pris quatre tubes, histoire d'être sûr et je signalais à mon père que j'avais trouvé. Il me prévint qu'avec deux y en aurait largement assez et j'en reposais au moment où Mitchie prit un colorant orange.

« - Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, dit mon père à sa mère.

« - Au revoir Madame, ajoutais-je avant de sourire à Mitchie qui si elle vit mon sourire elle ne me le rendit pas.

Je m'en offusquerai bien mais je commence à la connaître alors… A la place, on alla chercher de la peinture blanche puis des pinceaux, alors qu'elle parlementait avec sa mère. Quand ce fut bon, on rejoignit la caisse alors que mon père me demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu parler de Mitchie avant que Brown ne vienne.

« - Oh et bien elle est nouvelle et timide. Avec les mecs on essaie de l'aider à s'intégrer mais elle n'a pas l'air emballée. Et puis si j'en parle à la maison, maman va nous imaginer marier du coup j'évite… En même temps je ne pourrais pas vous parler d'elle, elle est… Mystérieuse, ça c'est clair. En deux semaines, je sais juste qu'elle vient de Salt Lake City, qu'elle aime lire, écouter de la musique, et qu'elle veut être psy. Oh et qu'elle patine bien.

« - Elle a l'air gentille.

« - Ouais, elle en a l'air, sauf avec moi, mais je ne sais…

Je m'arrêtais en notant sa présence. Ok on finira cette conversation plus tard. Je notais ses joues rouges et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait entendu. La fin de la conversation ça c'est clair… Je rougis en supposant qu'elle avait peut-être tout entendu et l'observais notant son sourire… C'est ce que je dis qui la fait sourire ? Ou mes joues qui doivent être rouges ? Je fus sorti de mes pensées par mon père qui commença à mettre nos achats sur le tapis et je fis comme lui avant de le laisser payer.

Une heure plus tard, on repoussait les meubles de ma chambre pour appliquer la première couche de peinture. Papa me montra comment faire pour éviter les traces et je fis un mur alors qu'il en faisait un autre. On ne s'arrêta que quand maman rentra.

« - Oh ça sent la peinture ici, dit-elle pour signaler son retour. Oh ça donnera cette teinte sèche, demanda-t-elle après nous avoir rejoints.

« - Non ça sera un peu plus sombre, répondis-je alors que mon père l'embrassait.

« - J'ai acheté les rouleaux. Ils sont dans notre chambre. Préviens-moi si ça ne te va pas, j'irais faire l'échange demain.

« - Je file voir ça dans ce cas… Ça me convient parfaitement, dit-elle depuis leur chambre avant de revenir. Merci.

Je sourcillais à ce 'merci' puis je repris mes travaux de peinture, pressé que tout soit terminé. Je décidais même de peindre dès que je rentrerais du lycée demain. Je savais que samedi ça serait impossible. Entre mon examen et la répète de chez Nate dans l'après-midi, c'était fichu… Et je voulais avoir le temps de tout remettre en place avant lundi. Heureusement papa me prévint que demain il avait sa journée et qu'il comptait terminer la première couche dans l'après-midi… Ah oui c'est vrai, il faut deux couches pour que ce soit uniforme… Bon tant pis, je me réinstallerais durant la semaine.

Le lendemain, dans le bus, je notais que Mitchie était dans sa musique et je me gardais de la déranger. Je préférais repenser à notre rencontre hier dans le magasin, elle semblait aussi surprise que moi… Mais à quoi peut bien lui servir autant de peinture ? Parce que trois tubes ça fait une sacrée surface non ? Je lui posais la question au midi, m'étonnant qu'elle accepte qu'on squatte encore sa table, et je sourcillais en apprenant que sa mère avait un local… De quoi je l'ignore, puis elle me retourna la question pour le vert. On débattit quelques minutes sur la signification des couleurs puis on passa aux filles qui nous suivaient du regard quoiqu'on fasse, tout en quittant le réfectoire. Mitchie se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait oublié son sac et je lui tendis avant qu'elle nous parle de Sarah, Judith et Peggy. Je souris au surnom qu'elle leur donnait et Jason décida de l'adopter. Ça sera plus simple que dire les trois prénoms en effet.

Je la retrouvais encore, à l'arrêt de bus où j'arrivais en courant.

« - Bon ça va, si t'es encore là, il n'est pas encore passé.

« - En effet, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux reprendre ton souffle.

Je souris et m'assis prenant soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre nous. On resta en silence ainsi puis le bus arriva et on prit chacun nos sacs. Comme chaque fois, je la laissais monter et s'installer. Elle resta debout son sac à ses pieds et lorsque ce fut son arrêt, je la prévins mais elle ne descendit pas, et m'expliqua qu'elle allait plus loin. Je songeais que peut-être elle cherchait à savoir où je descendais puis je souris ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand l'arrêt où je devais descendre arriva, j'appuyais avant de croiser son regard surpris avant de la rejoindre près des portes.

« - Tu vas où ?

« - Bibliothèque, dit-elle simplement.

« - Avoue, tu me suis, en fait ? J'y vais également, ajoutais-je devant son air étonné.

« - Ouais bien sûr, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans le clan des volatiles, donc je cherche à tout savoir de toi.

Je souris à cette réflexion puis on descendit du bus, direction du bureau de ma mère, puisque c'était la seule dans le coin.

* * *

Oui bon je m'arrête-là. Je ne devais pas finir comme ça mais bon je n'avais plus assez de placer pour mettre la conversation sur les couleurs et les filles. Bon ceci dit, si je remets tout ça sert à rien donc je mets que ce dont j'ai besoin pour cette version. Histoire qu'on en apprenne plus sur Shane non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Les repas, les rencontres, le cours de math rapide, le rendez-vous dans le bus, sans vraiment le faire exprès ? =) Euh je me demande vous êtes sûre que vous voulez toujours la suite de cette fic ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Début d'une amitié

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. On est mercredi donc inévitablement… Le chapitre est en ligne… Youpiii non ? ^^ Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps. Merci énormément à ceux qui postent des reviews, **GoldenLionClub**, **SirineLovatic**, **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais en effet, on verra comment Shane a réagi face aux aveux de Mitchie mais va falloir attendre encore une petit chouie (5 chapitres quoi) avant ^^ Ouais mais faut chercher pour les trouver les indices hein ^^ Bisouilles), et **Guest** (Hello miss. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu vas apprécier. Moi ça me fait rire =) Bisous)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Début d'une amitié ?**

Quand on arriva à la bibliothèque, je lui ouvris la porte, récoltant un sourire en retour, et on se dirigea à l'accueil. Je la vis sortir un livre et je me souvins que maman m'avait dit qu'elle était déjà venue. Visiblement elle s'est inscrite pour un an. Comprenant qu'elle avait une raison valable de venir, je la fis passer devant puis quand elle eut rendu son livre, je m'accoudais sur le bureau de ma mère.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

« - Je viens te tenir compagnie, pardi. Voyons, t'es ma mère, non ?

« - Admettons que je te crois… Su tu allais dans un coin pour faire tes devoirs ?

« - Heuk non, grommelais-je dégoûté. Je compte devenir SDF plus tard, et pour ça ma petite maman je n'ai pas besoin de diplôme, plaisantais-je.

« - Heureusement qu'à tes dix-huit ans, je peux te mettre à la porte alors !

« - Cool plus que quelques mois et j'aurais atteint mon objectif de vie.

Elle me fusilla des yeux avant de répondre à la demande d'une personne et je vis Mitchie revenir. Elle ne semblait pas oser venir et je l'invitais à ma manière… En lui posant une question.

« - Tu veux quelque chose apprenti oiseau ?

« - Euh… Oui, enfin non. Je vais continuer de chercher !

« - Bon Shane, va faire tes devoirs et laisse-moi faire mon travail, rit ma mère avant de se tourner vers elle. Vous voulez un renseignement peut-être ?

« - Euh, j'aurais voulu savoir, si le tome deux de biologie moléculaire avait été emprunté. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver, dit-elle alors que je m'éloignais.

Me souvenant que maman avait dit qu'elle empruntait souvent des ouvrages de psycho, je rejoignis le rayon, espérant la voir. En l'attendant, je pris un bouquin et je parcourus quelques lignes, feignant de chercher quelque chose. La notion de compensation, très peu pour moi. Je le reposais et me sentant observé, je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat de Mitchie

« - Je savais que je te trouverais là. D'après maman, tu viens souvent.

« - Et alors ? Tu fais une enquête pour le KGB ?

« - Je viens de me faire recruter, ris-je. Alors miss Torrès, où comptez-vous aller après la bibliothèque ?

« - Dans ma cachette, chercher de quoi vous éliminer, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je fus surpris par cette réponse si directe et je me demandais si je ne la dérangeais pas. Me faisant muet, je l'observais caresser les couvertures de livres de l'index. Son doigt s'arrêta sur un livre et elle le prit avant de décréter qu'elle l'avait déjà lu… Elle fait comme ça pour choisir ses bouquins ? Elle recommença à laisser vagabonder son index au grès de ses envies puis elle l'arrêta sur un livre qu'elle sortit du rayonnage.

« - Voyons ça !

Elle ouvrit une page, lut quelques lignes, puis passa à une autre avant de finalement décider de le prendre. Elle ferma le bouquin et regarda le rayon.

« - Tu vas l'emprunter ?

« - Oui, sinon je l'aurais remis dans le rayon.

« - Méthode intéressante. Tu fais comme ça pour tout ou juste pour les livres ? Non, parce que comme tu sembles adorer la musique, je m'interroge. Si tu sélectionnes les albums pareils, tu dois avoir une drôle de collection, chez toi.

« - Je fais pareil pour la musique, et pour me balader, me répondit-elle avec franchise.

« - Tu veux dire que tu étales le plan d'Akron au sol et tu fais tourner ton doigt au dessus les yeux fermés avant de le laisser choisir ta destination ?

« - Non ! Je monte dans le bus, je descends là où il y en a pleins et j'en prends un autre au hasard, et je descends au bout d'un nombre d'arrêt choisi avant. C'est une façon comme une autre de visiter la ville, sans se perdre puisque je n'ai aucune destination précise.

Je la fixais étonné, puis j'acquiesçais avant de décréter que j'allais essayer. Ça peut être sympa pas non ? Perplexe, je lui demandais si elle faisait ça souvent mais elle refusa de me répondre, se contentant d'un trop vague « peut-être » avant de quitter le rayon après un signe de tête. Elle prend congé ? Resté seul, je m'approchais du rayon et fis comme elle. Je laissais mon doigt vagabonder sans but puis je m'arrêtais sur un livre que je sortis de l'étagère. Le complexe d'Œdipe ? Euh non très peu pour moi !

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais…

« - Tu ne me déranges jamais, rassure-toi, répondis-je embarrassé de m'être fait prendre à utiliser sa méthode. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Je… Pourquoi Nate vous a-t-il montré la feuille avec laquelle on a discuté hier ?

« - Oh, m'exclamais-je gêné.

Comment est-elle au courant ? Qui lui a dit ? Je suis certain que ce ne sont pas les mecs, mais qui ? D'ailleurs qui nous avaient vu ? Question con, la moitié des filles du lycée répertoriaient nos moindres faits et gestes… Bon Shane répond parce que là t'as l'air d'un con !

« - En fait, repris-je bien décidé à mentir, j'avais du mal à croire que tu veuilles bien revenir, et donc, il nous a sorti votre conversation. Comme preuve, je veux dire… Tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que c'était à titre exceptionnel mercredi dernier, donc je ne croyais pas que tu avais changé d'avis. Mais j'en suis ravi ! Même si tu n'acceptes que quand c'est Nate qui te le propose. D'ailleurs, faut-il en conclure qu'il a une nouvelle groupie ?

« - N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle. J'ai une tête à tomber amoureuse ? Non, bon alors ! Et sache que si j'accepte plus facilement ses invitations, c'est qu'il ne me force pas. Si je dis non, il respecte ma décision, lui !

Sur ces mots, elle me planta là presque en colère et je pris note de respecter ses décisions à partir de maintenant. Je la rattrapais pour pouvoir m'excuser seulement elle quittait la bibliothèque et je soupirais. Bon je lui dirais demain. Resté seul, sans personne à qui parler, je m'installais à une table pour faire mes devoirs. Je commençais par faire mon espagnol, puis j'attaquais la civilisation. Daniels va m'avoir à l'usure. Enfin heureusement là c'est intéressant. L'assassinat de Kennedy, c'est autre chose que les guerres de territoires. Plongé dans mon devoir, qui consistait à lister les différentes raisons qui auraient pu expliquer son assassinat, j'en oubliais le temps jusqu'à ce que je voie Mitchie se rasseoir face à moi. Je fronçais les sourcils mais je préférais terminer d'écrire mon idée avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence.

« - J'étais pourtant certain que tu étais partie. Je t'ai même vu franchir la porte.

« - Tu m'espionnes, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Alors que veux-tu, repris-je les joues probablement roses. A moins que je te sois simplement devenu indispensable ?

« - Faux ! J'ai juste la flemme de chercher quelle ligne de bus, il faut prendre pour se rendre, rue… Mince, c'est laquelle déjà… Rue du Général Grant ?

« - Hum… Attends je vais vérifier pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi !

Je me levais et filais demander à ma mère si le numéro douze passait bien par cette rue. Je savais qu'elle pouvait le récupérer ici mais je ne sais plus s'il dessert Grant ou le général Leclerc. Elle m'assura que j'avais bon et je rejoignis ma table où je lui indiquais la bonne ligne, lui expliquant même où elle pouvait le prendre. Elle me remercia et repartit direction la sortie alors que je reprenais mon devoir. Notant une phrase qui n'était pas de moi, je levais les yeux pour la regarder, me demandant pourquoi elle avait écrit ça. Au même instant, elle se tourna et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je baissais les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute. Quand j'osais à nouveau regarder la porte, elle n'était plus là et je soupirais, bien décidé à terminer mon devoir. Je réfléchis rapidement à ce qu'elle avait dit et je décidais de la laisser juste pour voir. Je la notais simplement au stylo, gommant sa phrase puis ayant terminé, j'attaquais la biologie, révisant mon contrôle. Je ne sortis de mon cahier que quand ma mère me prévint que la bibliothèque allait fermer et je rangeais tout avant de la suivre jusqu'à la voiture. On y monta au moment où je reçus un sms de Nate. « _Ne prévoie rien pour manger. Je viens de croiser Mitchie et sa mère à la pizzéria. Elle se propose de nous faire le repas pour demain. Et au fait, T'es collant mec, parole de Mitchie ! _» Je sourcillais à ce message et lui répondis. « _Tu l'as croisé là ? On mange quoi ? Comment ça je suis trop collant ? Et Jay alors ?_ » Sa réponse arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard. « _Ouais j'étais à la pizzéria pour la répète de samedi et sa maman nous propose de cuisiner pour nous quatre. Et tu n'es pas trop collant. Jason et toi l'êtes nuance. Je te raconte demain__ !_ » Je soupirais et rangeais mon portable avant de fixer la route.

« - Un problème chaton ?

« - Maman, grognais-je. Non il n'y a aucun problème sauf qu'il paraît que je suis collant. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de vouloir être son ami ?

« - A qui ?

« - Mitchie, une nouvelle au lycée. Elle mange toujours toute seule et ne parle à personne, ça me peine pour elle, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être toujours seul, mais elle est timide du coup j'insiste un peu pour lui faire savoir qu'on ne fait pas ça pour l'embêter mais elle me trouve collant.

« - Si vraiment c'est pour être son ami, laisse-là souffler de temps à autre. Si elle a envie d'être ton ami, elle viendra à toi !

« - Non je la connais, elle viendra pas ! Bon je verrais samedi avec les mecs. Jay aussi la « colle », dis-je en miment les guillemets. On prendra la décision tous les trois !

On discuta encore quelques minutes puis on rentra à la maison. Papa me prévint que la première couche était posé et je filais voir ce que ça donnait. Ah ouais ça change carrément des petits camions ! Ça fait tout de suite plus homme ! Je m'allongeais sur mon matelas, puis je dormais dans la chambre d'amis le temps que la peinture sèche, et fixais le plafond perdu. Devais-je laisser Mitchie tranquille ou non ? Je passais la soirée sur cette question et le lendemain, je décidais de la laisser tranquille. A titre exceptionnel, je pris le car scolaire et l'installais à côté de Jason.

« - T'as raté ton bus ?

« - Non je fais de l'air. Mitchie nous trouve collant, mon vieux !

« - D'une je suis pas vieux, ni à toi, de deux ici, c'est mon car ! Et de trois… Depuis quand on est collant ?

« - Tu lui demanderas ce midi !

Il m'assura qu'il allait le faire et j'étais pressé d'entendre ça ! Quand on arriva, on disserta sur le devoir d'anglais puis Nate arriva et il nous chambra sur notre obsession de Mitchie… Euh merci on pense encore à autre chose qu'à elle !

« - Et si j'étais si collant pourquoi serait-elle venue avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Et je précise que quand elle est venue me parler, j'étais en train de faire sagement mes devoirs !

« - Hey m'agresse pas, je fais que répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit devant sa mère hier !

« - Mouais en attendant ce midi, moi je tire l'histoire au clair !

« - Oh ça va Jay, le prend pas mal, soupira Nate. Et je vous rappelle que ce midi, c'est sa maman qui fait notre repas alors soyez soft ok ?

On acquiesça et on rejoignit le cours de bio où Nate demanda à Mitchie comment allait se dérouler le repas. Elle nous fixa perplexe, puis nous assura que sa mère serait sur le parking avec des enchiladas toutes chaudes. Trop cool, j'adore la bouffe espagnole ! Je me retins de donner mon avis et, légèrement vexé d'être « collant », je m'éloignais leur donnant simplement rendez-vous à la cafète.

« - Dis donc, il t'est arrivé quoi tout à l'heure, me demanda Nate quand on se retrouva au gymnase. Même Mitchie a trouvé ton attitude étrange ! J'ai dû lui expliquer que je vous avais dit qu'elle vous trouvait collant.

« - Je lui fais simplement de l'air, répondis-je.

« - Ma parole, t'es vexé… T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

« - N'importe quoi ! Bon tu m'excuses, je vais jouer !

Sur ces mots, je quittais le vestiaire au profit du terrain où il me rejoignit en riant. Ravi que ça lui fasse plaisir. Il fut heureusement assez sympa pour ne faire aucune remarque et on s'échauffa avant de faire deux grosses équipes. On ne fut pas dans la même ce qui m'arrangea. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'étais jaloux de leur amitié. Ce qui est ridicule, soyons clair ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, ni de personne, et lui ne semble pas plus intéressé que ça.

On la retrouva à midi et gentiment j'allais l'aider avec le panier que sa mère avait préparé. Elle nous expliqua qu'il y avait tout, même les couverts et le dessert aussi on préféra manger dans le parc à une table sous les arbres.

« - Alors comme ça on est collant, demanda Jason quand on fut tous servi.

« - Jay tu aurais pu attendre deux minutes, tu ne crois pas, soupira Nate.

« - C'est pas grave. Quand tu m'as dit que tu les préviendrais, je me suis attendue à ce genre de scène, dit-elle en lui souriant, avant de reprendre, et oui Shane et toi êtes collants. Parce que même quand je vous dis « non », vous insistez jusqu'à obtenir un « oui ».

« - Excuse-nous de vouloir te sociabiliser, reprit-il.

« - Mais qui vous a dit que je voulais l'être ?

« - Mes compliments à ta mère, intervins-je. C'est délicieux.

« - Merci, je lui dirais ce soir, me sourit-elle.

« - T'as du bol de manger aussi bon tous les jours !

« - Que veux-tu, toi tu as la chance d'avoir une mère qui bosse à la bibliothèque, mon rêve, moi j'en ai une qui est chef cuisiner, ce qui est visiblement ton cas !

« - A choisir, oui, admis-je. Au moins la tienne ne te surveille pas quand tu fais tes devoirs !

Elle acquiesça amusée et la conversation roula sur des sujets plus légers quand on se sépara, pour aller en cours, Nate me remercia d'avoir désamorcé la conversation… Ce qui n'était pas mon but au passage. Je revis Mitchie à l'arrêt de bus comme chaque soir mais elle semblait plonger dans son livre et je m'installais simplement sans lui parler. De toute façon j'avais compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir d'amis et je décidais de la laisser dans son coin. Si c'était son choix, je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer le mien. Le bus arriva dans ce drôle de silence et je la laissais monter avant de faire de même. Chacun dans son coin, je ne cherchais même pas à savoir si elle descendait à son arrêt.

Quand j'arrivais mon père attaquait la seconde couche de ma chambre et j'allais l'aider quand ma mère me demanda d'aller voir une voisine pour lui passer un message et j'acquiesçais. Notant l'adresse, je m'aperçus que c'était à deux rues d'ici et j'enfilais mes converses pour y aller à pied, regrettant de ne pas avoir encore le droit de conduire. Demain matin ce sera réglé ! Plus que quelques heures. Je quittais la maison sur cette idée et je courrais jusqu'à chez la nouvelle voisine, visiblement, où je frappais. Je fus surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Mitchie.

« - Salut, je venais voir ta mère. C'est la mienne qui m'envoie, elle est là ?

« - Non, elle ne rentrera pas avant vingt heures, je peux prendre le message ?

« - Euh ouais ! Maman m'a dit de dire à la tienne que c'était d'accord pour demain. Me demande pas de quoi elles parlent, j'en ai aucune idée… Au fait, j'adore ton jeans, ajoutais-je devant son jeans vintage.

Elle me remercia les joues rouges et j'allais prendre congé, ne voulant pas la déranger plus longtemps quand un camion UPS se gara devant chez elle. Il lui demanda de signer le reçu puis alla chercher un carton qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit en le remerciant et je notais qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à le porter et sans attendre son autorisation, je l'aidais. La vache, y a quoi là-dedans ? Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison et on le déposa dans un bureau.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas !

« - Je t'en prie, tu m'as empêché de me décoller un ovaire, je peux bien te servir à boire en contrepartie, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine, observant sa maison. C'était super agréable ici, ce que je lui dis, avant qu'elle me propose un verre de jus d'orange. A nouveau, je la suivis, mais dans le salon cette fois-ci tout en veillant à ne pas être trop près d'elle.

« - J'aime bien comment vous avez peint vos murs, c'est…

C'est quoi ça ? Je me tenais devant ce qui devait être leur dvd-thèque et il y avait un choix impressionnant. Des films à gros budgets, des petits films d'auteurs, des productions indépendantes, et la plupart des gagnants du festival de Cannes !

« - C'est toi qui choisis, demandais-je.

« - Euh non, je ne suis pas film du tout. Sauf certains…

« - Ah oui, tu es plus musique, c'est vrai, me souvenais-je. Je serais curieux de voir ta fameuse collection. Bon je vais te laisser terminer tes devoirs, ajoutais-je en notant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs avant mon arrivée Au fait, c'est toi qui as écrit sur mon devoir de civilisation ?

« - Euh oui, j'avoue. C'était une des raisons les moins connues, et je trouvais ça dommage que tu ne la notes pas. Je ne sais pas si tu en as tenu compte mais bon.

« - Si, je l'ai rajouté, et Daniels m'a félicité pour ma culture, donc bravo, tu es très cultivée petit oiseau. Et merci !

Elle rougit et je souris avant de rentrer chez moi où je prévins maman que j'avais transmis le message à sa fille avant de rejoindre mon père. Je ne sus que le lendemain, la raison de ce message transmis. Je rentrais avec mon permis dans la poche, enfin façon de parler puisque j'allais le recevoir par la poste mais bon, au moins je l'avais.

« - Au fait mon chéri, ce midi on est invité à manger, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu. Et fais-toi beau !

« - Je dois y aller aussi ?

« - Oui, pas d'exception.

« - Je devais répéter avec les mecs ! On a déjà commandé les pizzas et…

« - Et tu annules ! Il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas !

Je soupirais et prévins mes amis que j'étais coincé à un repas entre voisins. Ce ne fut qu'en n'écrivant que je ne fis le lien avec ma course d'hier et je demandais confirmation à ma mère avant d'envoyer le sms. « _Répète annulée. Ma famille est invitée chez Mitchie. Repas entre voisins. Je penserais à vous !_ » Je souris et rangeant le portable dans ma poche je montais me débarbouiller, ça suffira. Je n'eus pas cette chance et ma mère décréta que si je ne faisais pas un minimum d'effort, je resterai là ! Elle est sérieuse-là ? Je fixais ma tenue cherchant ce qui la dérangeait. Un slim blanc et un tee-shirt qui disais « Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je suis sur ma voie »… Bon je filais à l'étage mettre un tee-shirt blanc et j'ajoutais un gilet gris à écharpe noire. Je revins en bas et notant qu'elle était satisfaite, je regardais les messages que j'avais reçus. « _Veinard. Je peux m'inviter ?_ » Je ris au message de Nate et songeant qu'il y avait Mitchie je n'opposais aucune résistance. « _Ah ouais, moi je suis invité à un repas d'une nana que je connais pas. Elle a emménagé récemment et veut sympathiser avec le coin !_ » Je souris et lui répondis. « _C'est la mère de Mitchie Jason._ » Je donnais rendez-vous à Nate là-bas, lui transmis l'adresse puis on y alla. On arriva rapidement et je saluais Connie que j'avais rencontré une fois, ainsi que son mari Steve puis tandis qu'il parlait avec mes parents, j'allais la voir.

« - Excusez-moi, je me suis permis d'inviter un ami à Mitchie ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

« - Non aucun problème. Au contraire. Je le connais ?

« - C'est Nate. Il ne vit pas dans le coin mais comme elle le connaît aussi.

Elle m'assura que ce n'était rien puis rejoignit mes parents avant d'aller ouvrir. J'accueillis Jason avec joie et on discuta jusqu'à ce que Nate arrive. J'avais vu Steve monter à l'étage quelques secondes mais quand notre ami arriva, je ne me préoccupais plus de rien. On se salua puis on grimaça en songeant qu'on ne pouvait pas répéter. Même si la journée semblait sympa.

« - Vous pouvez toujours partir, si vous vous ennuyez.

« - Salut Mitchie, répondit Nate. En fait, c'est surtout qu'on devait répéter, mais… Nos parents nous ont dit de venir, pour faire connaissance avec nos voisins. Enfin, Shane surtout, après il nous a proposé de venir, si ta mère n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Et toi, tu t'amuses ?

« - Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, oui, répondit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Et nous, tu nous salues pas, intervint Jason avec son tact habituel.

« - Désolée ! Salut tous les trois. Bienvenue chez mes parents ! Bon, je vais faire un tour, histoire de saluer tout le monde. A lundi en bio, termina-t-elle en fixant son voisin de biologie.

C'est moi où elle déteste la journée qui se profile ? Pour ma part tout ce que je retenais c'était ses jambes. J'ignorais que ses slims cachaient de telles merveilles ! Merde alors j'envie ses camarades de sport ! Chassant cette idée bizarre, je regardais mes amis.

« - Je reviens, le temps de trouver les toilettes !

Sur ces mots, je montais à l'étage et supposant que cette maison était agencée comme la mienne, je rejoignis la porte que j'ouvris… Pour me retrouver face à une chambre. Vu le lit, j'en conclus que c'était celle de Mitchie et je m'attardais un peu pour observer les murs violets, le lit au carré, la guitare sur un socle… Elle joue de la guitare ? La petite cachottière !

« - Visiblement, c'est pas là, soupirais-je

« - Tu… Cherches quelque chose peut-être, me demanda la propriétaire de la chambre.

« - Les toilettes, en fait.

« - La porte au fond.

Je la remerciais et une fois terminé je voulus redescendre seulement une voix m'en empêcha.

« - _Petite fille perdue / Dans une ville qui lui est inconnue / Elle rêve de repartir / Retrouver la maison qui la vu grandir / Maman pourquoi ne vois-tu pas / Que je n'accepte pas ton choix / Papa je t'en prie ramène-moi / Dans la ville de mes premier émois._

_Le monde des grands n'est pas beau / On ne vit pas dans un beau château / Je n'irais jamais au bal / Ni ne monterais à cheval / Je ne veux pas grandir / Ni oublier et partir / Mes amis me manquent / Et nos souvenirs me hantent. / Pourquoi être parti si loin / Dans cette ville qui ne mange pas de pain / J'ai l'impression que tout est sinistre / Et cette idée m'attriste._

_C'est le cri d'une petite fille perdue / Dans une ville qui lui est inconnue / Elle rêve de repartir / Retrouver la maison qui la vu grandir / Maman pourquoi ne vois-tu pas / Que je n'accepte pas ton choix / Papa je t'en prie ramène-moi / Dans la ville de mes premier émois._

_Comment vous faire savoir / Sans trop vous décevoir / Que je veux retourner là-bas / Là où je me sens chez moi / Ce pays de conte de fée / Où je me sentais en sécurité / Un conte avec son méchant / Mais j'ai appris à gérer la morsure de ses dents / J'y aurais peut-être trouvé mon prince charmant / On se serait marié et on aurait eu plein d'enfants._

_C'est le cri d'une petite fille perdue / Dans une ville qui lui est inconnue / Elle rêve de repartir / Retrouver la maison qui la vu grandir / Maman pourquoi ne vois-tu pas / Que je n'accepte pas ton choix / Papa je t'en prie ramène-moi / Dans la ville de mes premier émois._

Elle joua quelques phrases les yeux clos puis reprit ce que je supposais être le refrain.

_C'est le cri d'une petite fille perdue / Dans une ville qui lui est inconnue / Elle rêve de repartir / Retrouver la maison qui la vu grandir / Maman pourquoi ne vois-tu pas / Que je n'accepte pas ton choix / Papa je t'en prie ramène-moi / Dans la ville de mes premier émois._

_Ce pays de conte de fée / … / Où j'aurais voulu me marier._

Bon c'est clair, elle a un sacré talent pour la musique, surtout si le texte est d'elle. Quoiqu'au vu du cahier de partition qu'elle a sur les genoux, je n'en doute pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna seulement elle me vit et s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« - Pour redescendre, suffit simplement de prendre l'escalier.

« - Je m'en doute petit oiseau, mais je t'écoutais en fait ! Tu joues bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pris que quelques cours de piano.

J'eus la satisfaction de la voir rougir avant de baisser les yeux. Gênée, elle me proposa de redescendre et je lui fis signe de passer devant. Quand on arriva en bas, je cherchais mes amis et ne les voyant nulle part, je rejoignis le jardin où tout le monde était. Les voyant, je les rejoignis dans le but de leur parler de la chanson seulement Mitchie me suivit et je décidais de me taire. Pour le moment disons. Ils me demandèrent où j'avais disparu et j'eus juste le temps de dire que je m'étais perdu qu'Abby arriva.

« - Jay, papa veut te parler. Salut Nate, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui nous fit rire.

« - Salut Abby, la forme, demanda-t-il poliment alors que Jason s'éloignait pour voir son père.

« - Ouais toujours et toi ?

« - Ouais, sourit-il ne sachant pas comment lui dire de partir.

Je souris amusé avant de voir Mitchie discuter avec ma mère. Oh non ça c'est mauvais ! Très mauvais. Je voulus m'éclipser pour voir ce qui se raconte mais Jason revint et après avoir dit à sa sœur de partir, je les emmenais dans l'entrée afin qu'on soit au calme.

« - En fait, quand j'étais à l'étage, j'ai entendu Mitchie chanter en jouant… Elle a quelque chose, c'est indéniable !

« - Comment ça ? Elle compose ou elle joue simplement, me demanda Nate. Où alors elle veut se lancer dans la musique ? A ton avis ?

« - Ouais toi qui parle beaucoup avec elle, ajouta Jason, tu dois savoir !

« - Non je sais pas, mais ce que j'ai entendu c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! Peut-être même mieux que ce qu'on fait.

« - Faudrait voir pour l'entendre, déclara Nate. Pas que je ne te crois pas Shane, mais je suis curieux.

« - Finalement, on a peut-être trouvé ton maître, mon vieux. Meilleure que toi en cours, et en musique.

On rit en repensant à cette histoire de mitose, puis je revins sur sa musique. Sa chanson m'avait perturbé, même si elle était clairement malheureuse. Ça se sentait rien qu'au refrain. Elle détestait cette ville et j'eus envie de la lui faire apprécier. Je voulus leur en parler seulement elle arriva en grimaçant, observant ses mains qu'elle frottait l'une à l'autre.

« - Hey Mitchie !

« - Jason. Que faites-vous-là ? La fête c'est dans le jardin !

« - On essaie d'échapper à ma sœur, sinon elle ne va pas lâcher Nate.

« - Je vois.

« - Et toi, tu vas où, demanda-t-il.

« - Me laver les mains. Serrer la main d'autant de personnes, ça finit par salir. Et avec cette chaleur… On se croirait en Californie.

Elle monta sur ces mots et on se fixa perplexe. C'est quoi son délire de mains sales rien qu'en serrant les mains ? Je restais perplexe alors que Nate supposa qu'elle n'aimait peut-être pas toucher les gens. Sa tante était comme ça. Elle avait peur des microbes et refusait qu'on l'approche trop près pour ne pas qu'on la contamine. C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, je l'ai jamais vu toucher une personne, ceci dit, elle n'a que nous comme amis et je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle nous considère comme tel donc… Elle redescendit les cheveux attachés et je restais bloqué sur ses jambes… Elle devrait les cacher sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux avant lundi !

« - Euh on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. Le repas va bientôt commencer, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

« - On te suit, lui proposa Nate.

Par galanterie, on la laissa passer devant et on l'attendit quand elle remit ses chaussures puis on retrouva tout le monde. Personne n'avait vu qu'on avait disparu mais bon. On discuta quelques minutes puis elle nous proposa d'aller chercher une couverture. Elle partit avant notre réponse et Jason se demanda, à voix haute, pourquoi une couverture, alors que je me faisais la même réflexion. Avant qu'on ait trouvé la réponse, Abby était de retour et fixais Nate qui s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation par politesse puisque Jason et moi étions trop pris par un fou rire qu'on tentait de dissimuler, pour l'aider. Mitchie revint et plaça sa couverture au sol avant de grimacer en regardant Abby. Elle voulut que ça soit discret malheureusement Jason la vit autant que moi et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle tentant de s'en sortir en assurant qu'il n'y avait rien puis ajouta qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemie, tout en s'asseyant avant de nous inviter à faire de même. Je pris place près d'elle m'adossant à l'arbre, avant de la regarder. Elle était assise comme une princesse, les genoux collés l'un à l'autre et un au sol. Jason soupira et envoya clairement sa frangine balader, libérant Nate. J'allais me moquer de lui, qui se retrouvait éloigner de sa groupie perso mais Mitchie se leva d'un bond avant de quitter le jardin d'un pas rapide.

« - C'est quoi le problème, demandais-je.

« - Laisse j'y vais !

Il suivit le même chemin qu'elle et on resta au jardin cherchant à comprendre la réaction de Mitchie. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, on fit mille hypothèses puis ils revinrent et Mitchie se rassit à côté de moi alors que Nate demandait à Jason de rappeler Abby.

« - Je t'avoue, ça m'enchante pas des masses, lui dit-il, mais Mitch' a raison, elle va s'ennuyer toute seule sinon.

« - C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Mitch' ? Tu me prends pour un homme ? Comme l'autre là dans la série avec pleins de badauds en maillot de bain rouge.

« - Alerte à Malibu, proposa Jason tout sourire.

« - Probablement, la question n'est pas de savoir le nom de cette série, mais d'où me vient mon surnom atroce.

« - Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul. Je vais l'oublier, et t'en trouver un autre.

« - Elle veut entrer dans le groupe des volatiles, si ça peut t'aider à avoir des idées, lançais-je en souriant.

« - C'est ça, grommelais-je.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Alors comme je l'ai promis sur ma page, j'y ai mis la chanson que Mitchie a écrit. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ? Ainsi que le reste, naturellement. Et sur ma page, je posterais les photos des tenues des garçons, plus le tee-shirt de Shane qui déplait tant à sa mère, ok ? Et bien sûr la suite du repas dans le prochain chapitre avec j'espère uniquement l'action ou vérité. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Action ou vérité

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Je suis désolée j'ai eu une journée de dingue et ça va pas en s'arrangeant. A titre exceptionnel, je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews, je suis vraiment trop occupée en ce moment. Désolée. :( Merci tout de même à **Cassie52**, **SirineLovatic**, **Sweet-Devil973 **pour ses trois reviews, **GoldenLionClub**, **Guest **et **Mary-Bash** à vos reviews, croyez-moi je les ai toutes lues. =)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Action ou vérité ?**

Jason revint avec Abby quelques minutes plus tard et s'il se rassit, celle-ci fit le tour de la couverture et fit un bisou à Mitchie qui se tendit. Je regardais mes amis et notais que seul Nate avait vu comme moi. Visiblement Mitchie était comme sa tante, elle détestait les contacts humains. Abby s'assit à côté de lui et je vis qu'il retenait une grimace.

« - Au fait, la guitare, c'est à toi, lui demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, sinon elle serait dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi ?

« - Et tu en joues ?

« - Non je la prie chaque soir de passer l'aspirateur durant mon sommeil, dit-elle moqueuse.

« - Dis donc, t'as mangé un clown, les coupa Jason me faisant sourire.

« - Euh non, chez moi, c'est naturel. Comme cultiver le mystère, selon vos oiseaux.

« - Bref, reprit son camarade de biologie. Alors tu joues de la guitare ! Mais t'as pris des leçons ?

« - Non. J'ai pris des cours de piano, et comme ce n'est pas assez transportable, je me suis mise à la guitare. Ça passe le temps, et c'est doux. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Shane ne vous a pas dit qu'il m'a espionné tout à l'heure ?

« - Je n'ai pas espionné, soupirais-je. Je comptais descendre, j'y peux rien si ta chanson m'a envoûté. Je l'ai trouvé triste, douce et j'ai adoré ! Après, j'ignorais que c'était toi, j'ai juste suivi le son.

« - Et tu n'as pas signalé ta présence. Tu as attendu que je te remarque, ça revient au même que de m'espionner, espèce d'agent du KGB à la manque.

« - Tu as raté au passage. Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours vivant, souris-je amusé.

« - J'ai pas encore agi, nuance. Je vais attendre que tu oublies cette menace pour la mettre à exécution. Histoire que tu ne te doutes de rien. Je frapperais le moment venu.

« - Je vois, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Sur ces mots, on reprit la conversation sur la musique, puis celle-ci dériva sur un tas de choses, même si à plusieurs reprises, elle se contenta de vagues « Je vois », tout comme moi, ce qui finit par fatiguer Abigail.

« - Je vois, je vois, je vois, mais dis donc, vous allez arrêter tous les deux avec vos « je vois » ? A croire que c'est un code entre vous.

« - Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on voit ce que la personne veut dire. Ou dans mon cas, quand je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, tu sais pour clôturer la conversation poliment, lui expliquais-je en voyant Mitchie rougir.

La seule chose qu'il y avait entre nous c'était cette histoire d'espion du KGB mais ça restera entre nous. A la place, je l'observais pour la voir concentrer et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. Elle finit par acquiescer toujours en regardant Abby et j'en concluais qu'elle cherchait simplement à la comprendre. Ce que personnellement j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps.

On resta tranquille dix minutes puis sa mère vint nous prévenir que le repas allait commencer. Cool parce que j'ai faim ! Je me levais alors que Mitchie se chaussait et machinalement je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sans un mot, elle prit ma main et se leva avant de rejoindre un bout de table où on prit tous place. Elle observa Nate puis Jason et s'assit entre eux avant de reculer sa chaise au maximum. Pour ma part, je notais surtout le croisement de ses jambes.

« - Dis-le si on sent mauvais, se moqua Jay.

« - Euh, j'ai pas dit ça.

« - Non, mais à t'éloigner comme ça, on le croirait. J'étais pourtant persuadé de m'être lavé ce matin, sourit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et croisa mon regard amusé. Nate se tourna vers lui au même moment et lui demanda si lui aussi avait remarqué cette distance qu'elle mettait avec tout le monde. Ce qu'on avait tous remarqué je crois, seulement on n'en comprenait pas la raison, si bien que Jason suggéra que peut-être elle n'aimait pas le parfum de notre gel douche, ou après rasage, puis les plats arrivèrent et on se servit alors que Nate demandait une explication à Mitchie quant à son besoin de distance. Dès qu'elle commença à s'expliquer, j'écoutais fasciné. Etait-ce dû à une épreuve ou à son éducation qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner des gens ? Discrètement, j'observais ses parents, qui étaient à une distance normale de leurs invités. Bon visiblement, ce n'est pas ça ! Une épreuve alors ? Mais laquelle ? Ce déménagement qu'elle vit plus mal que ses parents semble le croire ? Je repris les éléments dont on disposait. Elle déteste toucher les gens, qu'on l'approche de trop et ne veut pas d'amis. Si elle ne nous parlait pas autant, j'aurais parié que son dernier mec l'avait violé ou quelque chose d'aussi atroce ! Seulement dans les films, les filles victimes de se genre de chose fuient les mecs ou deviennent carrément facile à se faire, ce qui n'est pas son cas… Je soupirai discrètement, plus j'apprenais à connaître Mitchie Torrès, moins je la comprenais ! Je revins à la conversation quand elle nous demanda si on avait compris et je hochais la tête.

« - Dans l'ensemble, bon je ne suis pas sûr qu'Abby ait tout suivi, se moqua son frère, mais qui s'en soucie ?

« - Moi, par exemple, répondit-elle avant de rougir.

« - Merci de me défendre Mitchie. En tout cas, c'est délicieux. C'est ta mère qui l'a cuisiné ?

Elle acquiesça simplement puis jeta un œil à sa mère avant de hocher la tête. Visiblement, elle transmettait les compliments. Nate ne le vit pas et voyant qu'Abby semblait peiner à tout comprendre lui expliqua plus simplement, puis la conversation changea. On parla de la nourriture, super bonne, des cours, qu'on rêvait de faire sauter, et de ce qu'on ferait dimanche. Tout en reprogrammant notre session de musique à demain, je notais qu'elle observait Jason longuement et je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait. Surtout quand elle se mit à sourire dans le vide. Abby la vit comme moi et lui demanda la raison de ce sourire.

« - Pour rien, je songeais à… Quelque chose de personnel, avoua Mitchie.

« - A quoi ? Parce que tu fixes mon frère là !

« - Abby, s'il te plait, intervint Nate. Laisse Mitchie tranquille. Elle n'est pas fan des interrogatoires de police.

Elle accepta aussitôt de laisser notre amie tranquille et celle-ci le remercia du regard avant de le fixer. S'il sentit son regard, il n'en montra rien et se chamailla encore avec Jason à propos des examens alors que pour ma part, je cherchais encore à comprendre le mystère qui se cachait derrière les yeux chocolats qui fixaient un de mes meilleurs amis. Elle resta sur lui plusieurs minutes son regard se posa sur moi et je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Chassant ses idées, je décidais d'intervenir dans la conversation, assurant à Nate qu'on allait se mettre à réviser et à Jason que s'y mettre ne signifiait pas dans la seconde. Tout en discutant avec l'un et l'autre, je sentais le regard de Mitchie sur moi et loin d'en éprouver une gêne, j'étais plutôt curieux de celle qu'elle pouvait penser. Peut-être cherchait-elle à nous cerner, avec ce qu'on disait ? Nate passa sa main devant elle, la faisant sursauter et lui signala que sa maman lui faisait signe. Elle l'observa puis s'éloigna alors qu'on se fixait tous les trois, mille questions en tête…

« - Vous avez vu comme moi, déclara Jason.

« - Et qu'as-tu vu, demandais-je.

« - Son regard très lourd qu'elle nous a lancé ?

« - Ouais, elle a du photographier nos visages, plaisanta Nate.

« - Et bien moi je propose qu'on l'accule au mur.

« - Et comment, demandais-je intéressé.

« - Un action ou vérité !

« - Elle voudra jamais.

« - Si, si un action ou vérité, intervint Abby me faisant sourire.

« - Ouais sauf que si elle choisit que des actions, vous allez être vernis, décréta Nate.

« - Pas faux… Il faudrait un jeu où on a des gages et elle des questions !

« - Non un action ou vérité !

Je souris à l'insistance d'Abby qui allait peut-être jouer en notre faveur ! Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune intention de lui poser mille questions. Juste deux trois comme ça, histoire que ça reste agréable pour tout le monde. Son histoire de cercle intime m'avait permis de comprendre quelque chose chez elle. Elle était mystérieuse, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amis, mais simplement pour se protéger et si garder ses secrets lui permettait de nous parler alors d'accord, qu'elle garde ses secrets. Elle revint, avec le dessert et Nate lui expliqua la raison de la conversation qui faisait rage entre Jason et sa frangine.

« - Finalement, j'ai raison quand je pense que tu es vachement protecteur avec ton entourage, même ceux que tu ne connais pas, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Peut-être… Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je sais des choses que tu ignores sur mes amis, et comme ce sont les miens depuis longtemps, je sais comment ils agissent et ça va à l'encontre de comment, toi, tu sembles agir. Ce qui est fascinant à observer. Ils sont en train d'user de toutes leurs techniques pour te faire parler, et tu ne décroches qu'une information ou deux. Tu ne te dévoiles pas comme ils le souhaiteraient, et ça les fait réfléchir à une nouvelle manière de te faire parler. Tu es tellement différente des autres, qu'ils ont du mal à anticiper tes phrases ou ton comportement.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Prends tout à l'heure avant le repas. Quand tu es partie chercher une couverture, au début, on en voyait pas l'intérêt, après tout, il y a des chaises et la logique aurait voulu qu'on s'installe, non ? C'est après que j'ai compris. A table, on est tous à la même distance les uns des autres, or comme tu nous l'as expliqué, tu as un territoire mental plus large que le reste des personnes ici. La couverture était donc pour toi, qu'un moyen de mettre une certaine distance physique entre-nous sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

« - Correct, mais je ne vois pas en quoi, ça me différencie des autres, soupira-t-elle alors que je les écoutais intéressé.

« - C'est parce que je n'ai pas fini, rit-il. A peine deux minutes après que tu te sois installée, tu te sauves, comme si on venait de t'insulter, tout ça parce que Jason a refoulé sa sœur entre guillemet. Si tu avais été comme les autres, tu aurais simplement invité Abby à nous rejoindre. Après tout, tu es chez toi et c'était le but de la manœuvre. Bon d'accord, chuchota-t-il, ça m'ennuie qu'elle me fixe tout le temps, mais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule, grimaça-t-il avant de reprendre normalement. Le but était juste que tu t'affirmes, si je puis dire. C'était la réaction attendue, et la plus logique selon nous, mais non, tu es simplement partie, comme elle, afin de nous faire comprendre, je crois, que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

« - Donc en gros, c'était limite prévue depuis longtemps qu'il l'envoie balader ?

« - Tu comprends vite, se moqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et nous observa avant de se comparer à une souris de labo qu'on aurait voulu manipuler. On acquiesça et Jason pesta contre Nate qui dévoilait nos techniques, en quelque sorte. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Nate, ce n'était pas une technique à proprement parlé. On ne supportait pas Abby, à cause des regards qu'elle lançait à son coup de cœur, ça nous déconcentrait mais bon, s'il accepte qu'elle le colle, tant mieux. Ça nous fait rire nous donc…

« - En même temps, elle n'a pas fonctionné, donc tout va bien. Alors qui a gagné Abby ou toi, demanda-t-il.

« - Bah, personne… Elle vient d'arguer que comme nous étions chez Mitchie, c'était à elle de choisir, donc la décision te revient jeune fille, dit Jason en la regardant.

Elle les regarda tous les deux, puis croisa les bras avant de se mordre la lèvre. J'en conclus que là, elle réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle resta silencieuse une minute ou deux puis nous demanda avec quelles règles on jouait… Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Elle nous cita cinq versions différentes et je la fixais choqué. Jay posa, avant moi, la question sur ses voyages.

« - Dis donc, tu en connais des versions, tu voyages beaucoup ?

« - La question n'est pas là Jason, éluda-t-elle.

« - Un peu comme dans le Maine, avec des gages et c'est interdit de prendre toujours la même chose, résuma Nate.

« - Alors d'accord, on aura qu'à « jouer » à ça, promit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Plus tard…

Nate lui rappela que ça allait vite tourner à l'interrogatoire de police, ce qui me fit sourire. De Jason peut-être mais moi je décidais de me modérer.

« - De toute façon si j'avais refusé, ça serait revenu au même. Au moins là, je sais à quoi m'attendre entre guillemets. Il n'y aura aucun coup monté.

Il rit et on parla de nos vacances de Noël. Un mois et on serait enfin en vacances. Chacun fêtions Noël en famille mais nous avions prévu de nous retrouver pour la nouvelle année. On était invité à une fête de Jake, un gars du lycée, mais hors de question qu'on reste chacun chez soit. Cette question de réglé, je fixais Mitchie cherchant à la comprendre. Elle observa toutes les personnes dans son jardin puis revint vers moi en se posant plusieurs questions.

« - C'est bon, on peut jouer maintenant, demanda Abby quand les adultes se mirent à boire du café.

« - On va peut-être s'éloigner, proposa Jason, parce que pour ma part, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que les parents nous entendent.

Etant tous d'accord, elle se leva et alla voir son père probablement pour lui demander quelque chose puis revint vers nous en nous proposa d'aller à l'étage. Cool ! Quand elle retira ses chaussures, on commença à faire pareil mais elle nous en empêcha puis on rejoignit sa chambre et elle nous proposa de nous asseoir. Abby s'installa sur le coffre au pied du lit, Jason sur ses oreillers alors que je prenais place entre les deux. Nate s'installa au bureau et Mitchie s'assit carrément sur son bureau.

« - Shane, me proposa Abby, est-ce que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

C'est quoi cette question débile ? Je souris, me retenant de lui dire le fond de ma pensée et répondis un simple « non » avant de poser la question à Jay qui se décida, sans surprise, pour une action. Décidant de commencer petit, je l'envoyais faire la bise à chaque adulte présent en bas et Mitchie ouvrit son balcon, où on alla tous. Je notais le geste de son père et Jason arriva. Il fit la bise à tout le monde et expliqua à ceux qui furent étonnés, ce qu'il se passait à l'étage puis il remonta. Quand il arriva on avait tous reprit nos places.

« - Mitchie, action ou vérité ?

« - Dites plutôt que de poser à chaque fois la question, ça vous dérange, si on dit juste le prénom, proposa-t-elle.

On fut tous d'accord et elle sourit avant de choisir une vérité. Elle connaît un peu trop bien Jason je crois.

« - Comment as-tu fait pour apprendre les différentes versions de ce jeu débile ? Tu voyages beaucoup ou pas ?

« - Y a deux questions-là, souligna-t-elle.

« - Réponds juste à la première.

« - En fait, j'ai de la famille dans plusieurs états, et comme j'ai des cousins cousines plus jeunes, je joue souvent à ce jeu. Nate ?

Elle sourit quand il choisit une vérité et je fis comme elle, lorsqu'elle lui demanda qui de Sarah, Judith ou Peggy, il préférait. Son « Aucun » fut des plus clairs puis m'interrogea. Je choisis une action et je dus parler en chantant durant trois questions. Je posais ma première à Abby, qui choisit une action. Je me vengeais de Nate en l'envoyant lui faire un câlin de cinq minutes. Il me fusilla des yeux et je fis mine de ne pas comprendre son regard.

La partie dura plus d'une heure durant laquelle, je ne pus pas mettre Mitchie au défi, puisqu'elle préférait les vérités avec moi, chose étrange. Je réussis enfin à pouvoir la questionner et comme elle sortait de trois vérités, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de choisir une action.

« - Ok… Ton action sera… De jouer la chanson tu as joué tout à l'heure, dis-je fier de moi.

Elle grimaça et je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait refuser mais elle prit vaillamment sa guitare qu'elle cala contre elle. Elle commença à jouer en rougissant mais finalement, sa voix se fit plus sûre, ses joues perdirent leur rouge et, une nouvelle fois j'accrochais directement à sa musique. Elle était tellement triste que je m'étonnais que ses parents n'aient pas compris plus tôt, combien elle était malheureuse. Quand elle posa la dernière note, je fixais mes deux amis qui semblaient aussi surpris que je l'avais été au début.

« - T'avais raison Shane, elle est franchement bien cette compo. J'adore !

Je souris, satisfait qu'ils aient entendu ce que j'avais entendu également, et on se mit à commenter son style, sa façon d'écrire, de composer, si bien que cinq longues minutes passèrent avant qu'on ne reprenne la partie. Même si on était tous les trois d'accord pour dire qu'elle était douée. Elle posa la question à Abby qui choisit une vérité et qui dut choisir entre Nate et moi comme frangin et après un tout petit « Personne » demanda à son frère si Mitchie lui plaisait. Il assura que non, après s'être moqué de sa ressemblance avec une tomate bien mûre. Elle n'était qu'une amie sans risque d'aller plus loin. Elle soupira soulager et il l'interrogea de ce fait sur son soupir.

« - Comme je l'ai dit à… Je sais plus lequel de tes amis, je ne compte pas m'engager dans une histoire ici. Je compte retourner à Salt Lake rapidement, je ne vais pas arracher une personne à sa famille, juste par amour. C'est trop égoïste ! Shane ?

Oui justement c'était à moi qu'elle avait dit ça. Notant son regard curieux, je choisis une vérité et elle rougit avant de me demander pourquoi je la fixais tout le temps. Et merde ! La seule question que je redoutais ! Je choisis de rire à cette question et d'y répondre… Partiellement.

« - Comme je te l'ai dit, l'autre fois à l'arrêt, tu es différente des autres lycéennes, et tu m'intrigues. Et plus je te connais, plus tu me fascines parce que tu arrives à préserver le mystère qui t'entoure, même en jouant à ce jeu. Ce qui est d'autant plus intriguant et fascinant, donc étrange !

« - Comment, il ment bien, se moqua Jason.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et Nate le fusilla des yeux en lui demandant d'être discret. Bon ok je n'étais pas amoureux c'était un fait mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui avouer que tout le monde pensait que j'étais amoureux. Ce n'était même pas vrai ! Mitchie s'interrogea sur cette remarque et il reprit voulant ajouter je ne sais pas quoi mais je l'empêchais de parler. Il devait s'arrêter maintenant s'il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse éjecter de sa vie ! Elle n'était pas prête à entendre que je pensais souvent à elle et que ma mère nous imaginait déjà marié. Surtout ce point ! Nate vint m'aider et lui chuchota qu'il ferait mieux de se taire s'il voulait qu'on reste amis avec elle. Il acquiesça discrètement et on le relâcha.

« - Comme je le disais, il a juste oublié de préciser qu'il aime bien ton air, complètement étrangère à ce qu'il se passe au lycée. Ton air toujours concentré sur autre chose, ta musique, un bouquin, les tâches au plafond, lista-t-il.

« - Je vois.

« - Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, s'exclama la sœur du garçon. A toi Shane.

J'allais parler mais le père de Mitchie l'appela et je soupirais soulagé. Elle se rhabilla correctement puis descendit et on fixa Jason qui s'excusa. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait le prendre comme ça. Au même moment il fut appelé par son père et on descendit tous. Ils partaient et ma mère proposa de ramener Jason plus tard, puisqu'on ne partait pas tout de suite. Ils acceptèrent on décida de rester en bas. A présent qu'Abby n'était plus là, ce n'était plus la peine de nous exiler pour discuter. On reprit nos places et Nate s'éloigna simplement d'une chaise afin que Mitchie ait son cercle habituel. Elle le remercia, retira une chaise et s'assit puis il lui demanda si, comme on le pensait, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« - Tout à l'heure, quand Abby t'a fait la bise pour te remercier, tu t'es tendue, et tu semblais aussi stoïque quand les adultes te faisaient la bise. J'en ai juste conclu que tu n'appréciais pas. Après, tu fais peut-être juste une allergie aux bisous.

« - Euh non, t'as raison ! Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient, dit-elle. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'approche de trop près, ou qu'on me touche. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me salie, rien que par un simple contact, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

« - C'est étrange, en effet. Il n'y a que ta famille qui peut s'approcher de toi, pour te prendre dans leurs bras en fait.

« - Non, pas tous ! Curieusement, avec certaines personnes, je suis pire que là. Je ne peux même pas supporter que certains me regardent. Pourtant c'est de ma famille.

« - Je vois, acquiesça Nate.

Jason et moi échangèrent un regard perplexe puis on se mit d'accord pour en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment on était avec elle, ce n'était pas la peine de faire des hypothèses. A la place, il choisit de parler des fêtes de fins d'années, à nouveau.

« - Au fait, tu fais quelque chose pour la nouvelle année ? Parce qu'avec quelques amis, on se réunit pour faire la fête. Tu pourrais venir, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - J'en pense que je serais à Augusta, dans la maison familiale. Chaque année, toute ma famille s'y retrouve pour fêter Noël, et parfois nouvel an. Je ne serais donc sûrement pas à Akron.

On prit tous note de cette information puis la conversation roula sur plusieurs sujets avant que mes parents ne décident de rentrer. Comprenant le message on se leva tous les trois et on lui fit un signe de la main ou de la tête, avant de partir. Maman raccompagna mes potes chez eux et lorsque j'arrivais enfin à la maison, Nate m'envoya un message. « _Ma grand-mère vient manger demain midi, la répète est officiellement annulée. La semaine prochaine ?_ » Je hochais la tête et décidais d'aller patiner demain. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, néanmoins, je montais faire mes devoirs en songeant à la journée qu'on avait passés avec Mitchie. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de vivre un cauchemar en étant obligée de discuter.

Quand j'arrivais le lendemain, je notais que Peggy était déjà là et je soupirais. Je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper. A moins que quelqu'un que je connaisse arrive. Observant la salle, je cherchais une personne que je connaissais, et notais la présence de la seule personne que je ne pensais pas revoir avant demain.

« - Petit oiseau ? Que fais-tu ici, demandais-je m'échappant de Peggy qui me vit dès que j'ouvris la bouche.

« - J'apprends à parler le Tchèque, ironisa-t-elle. A ton avis Shane, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, un dimanche, dans une patinoire ?

Je la fixais, me retenant de lui lister un tas de choses possible à faire dans une patinoire puis elle disparut dans les vestiaires et j'en profitais pour aller enfiler mes patins. J'arrivais sur la glace et la reconnaissant, je la rejoignis en quelques glissades et je me calais sur son rythme.

« - J'ignorais que tu venais tous les dimanches.

« - Je l'ignorais aussi. Je viens juste quand j'ai envie de patiner, c'est tout…

Elle tourna et prit de la vitesse et je fis comme elle. Je la rejoignis sans mal et lui rappelais qu'il faudrait plus qu'une accélération pour me semer surtout que je connaissais son adresse à présent. Elle grimaça mais s'abstint de commentaire et je souris

« - Finalement, l'après-midi passé avec toi hier, n'a rien changé. Tu n'es pas plus loquace. Ce n'est pas grave, ton silence ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, il est agréable à écouter.

« - Alors pourquoi parles-tu ?

Cette question me déstabilisa et je l'observais accélérer avant de tourner sur elle-même et sur un seul patin, puis je la rejoignis en silence. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle, j'étais d'accord. Après tout on n'est pas toujours obligé de parler non ? Je souris à cette idée et décidais de ne plus parler le premier. Je préférais attendre son prochain mot. Je pensais qu'on serait tranquille assez longtemps seulement manque de chance, les oiseaux, pour reprendre le surnom de Mitchie arrivèrent sur la piste.

« - Ils ont déjà relâchés la volaille, commenta-t-elle en entendant les filles revenir.

Je me tue, penchant simplement la tête quelques secondes en souriant. J'observais son regard triste à l'idée de quitter la patinoire puisque j'étais certain qu'elle ne resterait pas. J'eus un maigre sourire en la voyant prendre le chemin des bancs et je décidais de prendre la parole. A nouveau.

« - Tu rentres chez toi ?

« - Je vais terminer de réviser avant, pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir… J'ai bien envie de prendre le bus avec toi, pour revenir. Tu m'attendrais ? Je vais patiner un peu avec les autres, et je te rejoints, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr, lui proposais-je.

« - Comme tu veux. J'ignore à quelle heure, j'aurais terminé, mais si t'es encore là, c'est ok !

Afin qu'elles oublient la présence de Mitchie, et qu'elles lui fichent la paix, je rejoignis la volière et je patinais avec elles en les écoutant piailler sur leur super samedi qu'elles avaient passé au cinéma ou à se faire les ongles, je ne sais pas trop. Je fus surpris de voir Nate et Jason avec elles et on reparla de la journée d'hier, après que j'ai demandé à Nate ce qu'il avait fait de sa grand-mère. On patina presque une heure et ne voulant pas rater Mitchie je les saluais et rejoignis la salle chauffée. Manque de bol, Judith me rejoignit et notant que Mitchie était encore là, je discutais un peu avec elle. Voyant qu'elle se levait, je rappelais ma présence à ma voisine de rue ou presque et elle me prévint simplement qu'elle allait chercher le reste de ses affaires et je laissais Judith en plan pour ne pas rater Mitchie. Je commençais à la connaître et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle parte sans moi si je traînais donc… Je la rejoignis dehors et on se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus en silence. Celui-ci arriva rapidement on y monta. Le nombre de passager nous interdit de nous asseoir ou même de lui permettre de s'éloigner afin qu'elle aille bien et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle soit grognonne mais au contraire, quand elle parla sa voix était calme.

« - Comment elle s'appelle, celle avec qui tu parlais ?

« - Judith.

« - Et… C'est ta copine, me demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

« - Non, du tout. Je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfant, nos parents sont amis. D'ailleurs hier, ses parents étaient chez toi, mais elle croyait que j'étais chez Nate, sinon elle serait venue.

« - C'est pas plus mal.

« - Jalouse ?

« - Pas vraiment non. De toute façon, que veux-tu que je jalouse ? Son goût pour la mode et les virées au centre commercial ? La passion qu'elle et ses amies semblent avoir pour tes amis et toi ? Ou mieux, sa manière d'agir, me faisant irrémédiablement penser à un oiseau ? Non franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui envier.

« - Vu sous cet angle moi non plus, admis-je.

On se sourit et la conversation s'arrêta là. Elle n'avait plus de questions et je n'en avais pas vraiment non plus. J'appréciais simplement sa présence, elle me reposait des autres qui parlaient sans cesse. Le bus freina d'un coup la projetant contre moi et je la sentis se tendre contre mon torse. Elle n'aime vraiment pas les contacts humains ! Elle se recula aussitôt et je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qu'elle avait pour réagir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement ne pas aimer ça. Pour se crisper dès que quelqu'un l'approche, ça devait être pire que ça ! Mais quoi… Mystère ! Je chassais mes pensées, préférant observer les rues quand je notais que j'arrivais chez moi. Je demandais l'arrêt et quand le bus s'arrêta, je saluais Mitchie et je descendis direction la maison.

Lorsque j'arrivais, mes parents se disputaient et je montais dans ma chambre voulant éviter cette nouvelle dispute. Quand j'entrais je notais que ma seconde couche séchait et je m'allongeais sur mon matelas pour penser. A ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bus, et à la patinoire. A cette rencontre fortuite, et à la journée d'hier… J'avais un max d'information sur Mitchie et j'avais besoin de faire le tri. Je me relevais et filais dans la chambre d'amis où était rangé mon portable. L'allumant, je décidais de créer un dossier rien que sur elle, refusant de m'interroger sur cette idée stupide. Je notais le jour où je l'avais rencontré, son nom de famille, ce que je savais d'elle, ce que je supposais, les paroles de sa chanson que j'avais encore en tête. Tout ça me prit plusieurs minutes, voir une heure et quand ce fut bon, j'enregistrais tout, puis je m'attaquais à mes devoirs, enfin à ce qu'il en restait. Principalement des révisions mais bon sait-on jamais. Je préfère tout avoir en tête pour rien plutôt que rien et avoir un contrôle surprise. Je fus cependant déranger par un sms. « _Dis donc, t'es parti vite mec !_ » Typique de Jason ça. « _Ouais y avait Mitchie qui m'attendait et je ne voulais pas la rater. Pourquoi j'ai raté quoi ?_ » Posant le téléphone, je repris ma lecture qui fut interrompu deux minutes plus tard. « _Trois fois rien. Sarah a un grave kiff sur Nate du coup je me coltine Judith, si j'ai bien compris mais j'ai pas écouté… Oh et Abby a convaincu ma mère de la déposer… Devine qui en est ravi ? ^^_ » Je ris de bon cœur imaginant Nate coincée entre deux groupies. « _Pauvre Nate, il a du vouloir disparaître sous la glace non ?_ » « _Non, il a simplement décrété qu'il était crevé et il s'est barré… Je l'envie !_ » Je souris et lui proposais de partir également manque de bol, pour lui, Abby ne voulait pas quitter la patinoire.

Finalement je passais plus de temps avec mon téléphone que sur mes cours mais quand ma mère arriva dans ma chambre, elle me vit un cahier devant moi et sourit en me voyant si consciencieux.

« - Dis donc si tu bosses aussi bien, on aura aucun mal à t'inscrire dans une bonne faculté !

Elle repartit sur ces mots et j'écarquillais les yeux… Quoi ? Elle croit toujours que je veux aller en fac ? Il faut que je lui parle. Quittant ma chambre, je rejoignis la buanderie où elle se trouvait.

« - Maman, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

« - Bien sûr mon chaton !

« - Maman, dis-je refusant de rebondir sur ce surnom auquel je m'habituais malgré moi, est-ce que tu serais d'accord que je prenne une année sabbatique ?

« - Pour quelle raison ?

« - Et bien je ne sais pas. Quoi faire je veux dire et je ne veux pas me lancer dans une maîtrise de philo si ça ne me sert à rien… Et avec Nate et Jason on voudrait tenter notre chance dans la musique ! D'après Brown on est bon, il nous l'a dit et… Je sais qu'ils vont tenter ça après l'obtention de leur diplôme…

« - Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle. Quand tu m'as demandé si ton oncle pouvait assister à une de vos sessions de musique, je m'en doutais que tu voulais te lancer là-dedans, soupira-t-elle.

« - Alors t'es d'accord, demandais-je avec espoir.

« - Non ! D'abord, tu passes tes examens et après on verra. De toute façon les inscriptions en fac ne commencent pas avant mars. D'ici-là vous aurez peut-être changé d'avis ou peut-être que j'aurais abandonné l'idée de faire de toi un homme instruit !

« - Je n'abandonne pas l'idée maman ! J'adore jouer de la guitare, je ne veux pas y renoncer !

Elle me fixa dubitative et je rejoignis ma chambre satisfait. Ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que je le pensais… De plus, bientôt je serai majeur et libre de faire mes propres choix !

* * *

Et voilà Shane a commencé à agir en homme et il a parlé avec sa mère… Après pour son père on va attendre un peu ok ? Bon alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De l'action ou vérité et des petites infos sur Shane qu'on découvre ? Moi j'avoue je l'aime bien. Je le préfère même à la version Mitchie mais ça n'engage que moi =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. shopping

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Et voilà on est mercredi (depuis à peine une heure à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes mais bon) donc je poste le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à **SirineLovatic**, **Guest** et **Angele** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Rapprochement**

Suite à ce repas chez Mitchie, je crus qu'elle viendrait vers nous au lycée mais quand elle monta dans le bus, sa musique toujours sur ses oreilles, je perdis espoir. Il était clair à présent que non, elle ne viendrait pas vers nous. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Peut-être plus tard ? J'en doutais sérieusement, seulement je ne me voyais pas aller la voir le premier. Non qu'elle m'intimidait seulement je ne voulais plus qu'elle pense que j'étais collant, c'était faux. Je pris donc une décision importante… Je n'irais pas vers elle de la journée.

Seulement ma résolution vacilla lorsque j'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus au soir. Elle était déjà là, lisant son bouquin de math et je pouvais voir à ses sourcils froncés qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« - Mitchie, veux-tu de l'aide, proposais-je lui laissant l'occasion de me dire non.

« - Je… Non, j'abandonne. Je ne serai jamais bonne en math de toute façon, soupira-t-elle en rangeant son manuel dans son sac… Jason et toi n'allez pas débarquer chez moi à toute heure, dis-moi ?

« - Hein ? Non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on vienne te voir n'importe quand ?

« - Je sais pas, l'autre fois vous sembliez avoir envie d'avoir mon adresse et maintenant vous l'avez donc je me demande ce que ça vous apporte, dit-elle sans vraiment me regarder.

Elle regardait dans ma direction mais pas mes yeux, comme si ça la dérangeait de me regarder vraiment et ça me perturba. On n'est pas supposé regarder les gens quand on leur parle ?

« - Rien rassure-toi ! Malgré ses airs de foufou, Jason ne l'est pas assez pour venir sonner chez toi vingt fois par jour. Même pour t'embêter !

« - Ok, je… Et toi, demanda-t-elle en croisant mon regard un quart de seconde.

« - Quoi moi ? Tu crois que je viendrais chez toi comme ça, juste pour t'ennuyer ? Non, ris-je quand elle acquiesça. En fait, tu peux être rassurée, ton père me fait trop peur que je prenne le risque de venir te harceler. J'aurais ton numéro, je dis pas mais ne t'en fais pas tu seras tranquille.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se décala à l'extrémité du banc ce qui je suppose, chez elle, était une invitation à m'asseoir près d'elle. Par prudence, je lui posais franchement la question, m'interdisant de me vexer si elle me disait non mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle sourit légèrement et acquiesça puis regarda le parc devant nous alors que je me demandais si elle n'était pas simplement solitaire. Je ne pus hélas lui poser la question puisque notre bus arriva et comme chaque fois, je la laissais monter avant moi puis je l'observais descendre du bus sans un regard pour moi. Même lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue. Son sac sur le dos, elle partit et je rejoignis ma maison rapidement…. Sauf que voilà, je n'avais aucune envie de faire mes devoirs. Heureusement, je reçus un sms que je m'empressais d'ouvrir. Toute occasion était bonne à prendre si elle me permettait d'échapper à mes devoirs. « _Tu connais des amateurs de chats de races ? Trois cent pour un chaton tatoué, et vacciné. Fais passer le mot autour de toi gamin._ » Pourquoi est-ce que tous mes oncles m'appelaient gamin ? Refusant d'y réfléchir, je répondis. « _Je peux passer les voir ?_ » Deux minutes plus tard, je pris mes rollers direction chez mon oncle à l'autre bout de la ville pour voir ses boules de poils.

Quand j'arrivais, je le saluais, ainsi que ma tante et mon neveu de huit mois qui hurlaient à rendre sourd puis Kilian me proposa d'aller voir sa portée. Je le suivis jusqu'à une pièce où des adorables petites boules de poils jouaient tous ensemble… Ah non, pas tous. Il y en avait un qui était dans son coin, bien décidé à rester seul. Amusé, je demandais si ce n'était pas une fille par hasard mais non c'était un mâle.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Une fille du lycée est pareille… T'as dit trois cent pour un chaton ?

« - Tu vas m'en prendre un avec ta mère qui déteste ça ?

« - Pas pour moi mais pour Mitchie. Elle est toujours seule, je me dis qu'un chaton pourrait lui faire un peu de compagnie sans forcément parler chose qu'elle n'aime pas… Et ça me permettrait de lui parler de temps à autre. Genre pour lui demander comment va son chat… Je vais vérifier si j'ai les trois cent billets en question et je te dis ça !

« - T'es de la famille gamin, je ne vais pas te faire payer autant… Mettons cent billets. Tu payes uniquement le tatouage et les vaccins. Je te fais grâce des soins véto et de la taxe croquette !

« - Sympa. Dans ce cas, réserve-moi le solitaire là-bas… Ils ont quels âges ?

« - Un mois. Plus que six semaines et ils seront adoptables.

Je souris, satisfait. Je pourrais lui offrir avant son départ pour Augusta. En espérant que ses parents acceptent le cadeau. Revenant dans ma famille, je restais avec ma tante et mon neveu trois longues heures. Jusqu'à ce que me mère m'appelle en fait pour me demander de revenir séance tenante. Ce que je fis en pensant à Mitchie. Je devais être discret dans mes réflexions si je ne voulais pas entendre mes parents ou mes potes me chambrer sur une _quelconque love story_ à venir entre nous. Je l'aime bien, elle me fait rire mais de là à sortir avec elle… Avec elle ou une autre d'ailleurs. Ok je n'étais pas contre l'amour ou les filles seulement je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une fille en ce moment. Je préférais me concentrer sur ma musique, et les examens que je devais avoir pour que ma mère accepte que je prenne une année sabbatique. Les filles, l'amour et les problèmes, je verrais ça après !

Cependant, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne pensais qu'à elle durant toute la semaine. On prenait le bus ensemble le matin, je l'observais s'enfermer dans son monde avec sa musique ou ses bouquins, qui changeaient tous les deux trois jours. Je la retrouvais devant sa salle de bio où on discutait avec Nate et Jason, uniquement de musique pour éviter aux volatiles d'interférer dans la conversation. Parfois j'écoutais mes amis se chamailler sans intervenir pour mieux observer Mitchie lire ou fredonner sans son, une musique qu'elle était la seule à connaître. De temps à autre le midi on allait manger avec elle, Nate lui demandait pour nous.

Au fil des jours, on se rapprochait d'elle. Elle acceptait de plus en plus souvent qu'on vienne manger avec elle, et elle me souriait en montant dans le bus le matin. Un mois après le repas chez ses parents, elle vint même vers moi et me salua retirant même une oreillette de sa musique pour me parler. Ce que j'eus du mal à faire normalement. Je lui parlais musique, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle écoutait, m'étonnant de l'entendre passer de _Whitney Houston_ à _Avril Lavigne_ et du groupe _Evanescence_ aux Nocturnes de _Chopin_. Elle écoutait vraiment de tout et on passait les quelques minutes du trajet à parler des différentes chansons, des différents styles puis elle partait de son côté et moi du mien. Je la retrouvais devant la salle de biologie où conscient des nombreux regards de nos camarades, je restais dans mon coin écoutant mes amis discuter tout en l'observant discrètement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour simplement un sentiment de protection vis-à-vis d'elle. Je commençais à la comprendre et si je ne savais toujours pas quelle épreuve elle avait pu subir pour avoir besoin d'autant d'espace, je m'assurais que personne ne l'approchait de trop près. Même si à mesure que les jours passaient, Jason se prêta comme moi à ce jeu mais à sa manière. Avec de grands gestes, des cris parfois, n'hésitant pas à disputer une première année qui avait eu le malheur se bousculer Mitchie. Celle-ci avait rit en le voyant avant de rassurer la jeune fille en lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Ce jour-là je l'ancrais dans mon esprit. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire vraiment. Ce n'était pas encore le gros fou rire certes mais au moins ce n'était plus ce faux rire poli.

« - Shane, soupira Nate. A quoi tu penses ?

« - Ou à qui ?

« - A rien, grognais-je, et à personne, dus-je ajouter devant leurs regards amusés. Je pensais à Noël je n'ai pas encore terminé mes achats !

« - Merde, moi non plus, s'exclama Jason.

« - Ni moi !… On va chercher Mitchie ?

Etant tous d'accord, on quitta la maison de Jason, direction chez notre amie. Il caille. Je resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon cou et me blottis dans mon manteau le temps qu'on arrive chez elle. Elle ouvrit rapidement et nous proposa d'aller au salon après avoir retiré, manteaux et écharpes. On but une boisson chaude, thé pour les mecs, chocolat pour Mitchie et moi puis elle nous demanda comment s'était passé la répétition. Jason rit en lui racontant le bobard qu'il avait dit à sa sœur et sans surprise, Mitchie prit la défense d'Abby seulement je les coupais en lui signalant que son chocolat était délicieux. J'adorerai avoir sa recette dis donc ! Refusant de me donner l'information, elle nous demanda ce qu'on comptait faire et Nate lui annonça notre programme. On avait conscience qu'elle risquait de dire non, elle était toujours aussi imprévisible, mais on avait bon espoir quand même.

« - Pas le choix, j'ai pas encore commencé, grimaça-t-elle. Je comptais m'en occuper à Augusta, ou pendant les vacances.

Elle acquiesça dans le vide, comme souvent, puis Jason remarqua les pattes d'ours qu'elle avait aux pieds et lui demanda où elle les avait eu. J'appris que sa grand-mère qui ne voyait pas souvent ses petits-enfants, profitait des vacances de Noël pour leur faire tout un tas de cadeau. Des chaussons, des écharpes, des bibelots, des peluches.

Quand nos tasses furent terminées, elle monta se changer alors qu'on l'attendait en bas où on discutait de noël. Ou plutôt de la soirée du nouvel an. C'était Jake qui l'organisait cette année et afin que ça ne soit pas lui qui paie tout, il avait décidé que tout ceux qui venait, soit plus de la moitié du lycée, devait apporter quelque chose et on ignorait encore quoi prendre.

« - Au fait, vous achetez quelque chose à Mitchie, nous demanda Jason.

« - Si je trouve, ce qui n'est pas évident. Shane ?

« - J'ai déjà prévu, chuchotais-je inquiet qu'elle nous entende.

« - C'est quoi ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle descendit et on se tut incapable de prendre un air innocent. Elle eut un léger haussement de sourcils, enfila son manteau et son écharpe qui ressemblait d'avantage à une corde au vu de sa longueur. Elle fit trois tours autour de son cou puis on partit direction les magasins.

« - Mince, s'exclama Mitchie en montant dans le bus. J'ai pas pensé à prévenir mes parents que je pars. On peut passer au service de ma mère ?

« - Pas de souci, sourit Nate. On va faire un petit détour !

On arriva au centre commercial une heure plus tard et je souris en entendant Mitchie claquer des dents. J'amorçais un geste pour la prendre dans mes bras quand je me rappelais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche aussi je remis mes mains au fond de mes poches. On entra rapidement dans les galeries qui étaient noires de monde. Je montrais discrètement Léa et Suzie deux filles qui adoraient Nate au concerné qui grimaça avant de nous entraîner dans une boutique quand elles arrivèrent vers nous. On regarda les articles sans trouver quelque chose qui nous plaisait forcément quand Mitchie s'arrêta en regardant les pulls.

« - T'es avec nous, petit oiseau, demandais-je.

« - Hein ? Euh non, désolée, j'étais ailleurs !

« - A quoi pensais-tu, demanda Nate.

« - A un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour papa. Enfin mon père ! Je comptais lui acheter un truc sur le jardinage, mais il commence à tout avoir et puis… Bon, enfin bref, du coup, je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir prendre à la place.

Finalement elle se reprit et on commença à quitter la boutique quand ce fut Jason qui s'arrêta en regardant une ceinture. Je notais à son regard qu'il comptait la prendre et je décidais de patienter en observant les pulls devant nous quand notre amie me parla.

« - Tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?

« - Lequel, dis-je en observant distraitement modèle vert.

« - Eloigner Jason, le temps que je lui achète un truc.

Je la fixais perplexe et elle rougit avant de m'expliquer pourquoi elle voulait que j'éloigne notre ami. Je ris, sans lui promettre que j'allais réussir puis elle me remercia. J'allais lui assurer que ce n'était rien quand sans prévenir elle embrassa ma joue doucement. Son geste me bloqua et je restais inerte quelques secondes puis je m'éloignais pour rejoindre Jason.

« - Attends je prends la ceinture que je compte m'acheter avant qu'elle ne me file sous le nez !

« - T'inquiète elle sera encore là à ton retour et j'ai besoin de ton avis sur un pull !

« - C'est la dernière ceinture Shane. Si jamais elle n'est plus là quand je reviens, tu vas le payer !

« - Je prends le risque, assurais-je en me demandant comme il comptait s'y prendre pour me le faire regretter.

Heureusement pour moi, on croisa Nate qui regardait un drôle de pull vert avec des pompons rouges sur l'ourlet et le col en V blanc. Affreux !

« - Franchement trouve-moi un mec qui peut aimer porter ça, déclarais-je alors que mes amis souriaient. Ça fait fille on est d'accord ?

« - J'avoue que là… Ça valait le coup de faire un détour !… Vous le voulez, demanda Jason en voyant un type loucher dessus.

Il n'a pas du entendre notre conversation puisqu'il hocha la tête et on s'éloigna pour ne pas le gêner. Mitchie nous rejoignit aussitôt.

« - Bon on y va ? Où vous avez encore quelque chose à regarder ?

« - Juste une ceinture à payer, nous prévint notre ami en rejoignant le portant.

« - Celle que tu regardais tout à l'heure ? Elle est affreuse, grommela-t-elle quand il hocha la tête.

« - Peut-être mais elle me plait donc… Et merde ! Shane je vais te tuer !

Je haussais les épaules tentant de lui faire croire que je n'y étais pour rien puis on sortit de la boutique alors que notre amie cachait le sac de la boutique. Elle nota que je l'observais et on partagea un sourire tout en rejoignant le magasin suivant. Cela dit je fus assez distrait, repensant à la bise qu'elle avait déposée sur ma joue. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier service que je lui rendais, alors pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé la joue ? Je réfléchis à ce geste durant plusieurs minutes si bien que je me contentais de suivre les autres. Je ne revins à moi que lorsque Nate me donna un léger coup de coude.

« - Jay t'en veut vraiment mec !

« - Ah ouais ?

« - Bah écoute au lieu de penser à Mitchie, me charria-t-il.

« - Crétin, grognais-je gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

« - Mais non ça va… Enfin ça serait mieux si à cause de mon imbécile d'ami qui voulait absolument me montrer un pull je n'avais pas perdu la ceinture que je voulais m'acheter depuis deux semaines. Non mais est-ce que tu t'imagines, demanda-t-il à Mitchie.

Elle arqua un sourcil et rit doucement avant d'entrer dans une nouvelle boutique. A nouveau, Mitchie et moi partageâmes un sourire puis elle continua de chercher des cadeaux pour sa nombreuse famille. Pour ma part, je comptais offrir des balles de tennis personnalisées à mon père mais pour ma mère, j'avais un peu plus de mal. La seule chose qu'elle avait demandée pour Noël était mon inscription en fac… Elle allait avoir une sacrée déception parce que je ne comptais toujours pas y aller. Un rire me fit tourner la tête et je vis avec horreur Judith, Sarah et Peggy dans la galerie. Observant autour de moi, je notais que mes amis étaient au fond du magasin et je réfléchis. Si je vais les chercher on va les avoir sur le dos toute l'après-midi, seulement si je me cache et qu'elles les voient ils ne vont pas me lâcher. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?… Je vais les chercher ou je me cache comme un lâche ?… Au diable mon courage, ces filles sont flippantes. Notant les présentoirs de cartes, je me cachais entre eux et patientais le temps qu'elles passent. Malheureusement Mitchie passa devant moi, semblant chercher quelqu'un et je l'attirais vers moi. La voyant ouvrir la bouche, je posais mon doigt dessus espérant qu'elle comprendrait que bien que j'appréciais de l'entendre parler, là je voulais surtout être discret. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de moi en me montrant le bon que sa mère lui avait confié pour récupérer les bijoux commandés. Ok elle va les récupérer pour sa mère. Nate et Jason me rejoignirent dès qu'elles furent passées et on retrouva Mitchie dans la bijouterie pour la voir observer les boucles d'oreilles avant de les ranger et Nate assura qu'elles étaient belles. Elle nous expliqua que ses parents allaient à une fête au travail de son père puis Jay se moqua d'elle décrétant que pour une enfant, ses parents étaient toujours les plus beaux. En tout cas les mères, ce qui je crois est une réalité.

« - Sauf que quand maman sourit, y a pas plus beau sur terre. Elle rayonne de bonté et de douceur, nous dit-elle en sortant du magasin.

Jason arqua le contraire et ils débattirent sur qui était la plus belle alors qu'avec Nate on suivait le mouvement dans un silence confortable. Ils nous conduisirent dans un magasin de vêtement pour femme et je grimaçais me demandant sérieusement ce qu'on allait faire là-dedans. Surtout que je déteste ce genre de boutique… Cela dit Mitchie supporte bien les boutiques hommes depuis le début… On peut lui faire plaisir non ? Admettant que oui, je pouvais faire ça pour elle, je suivis tout le monde et en profitais pour chercher un cadeau pour ma cousine Christie. Sauf qu'on avait prévu, avec ma mère de lui offrir un massage en institut. Donc je n'ai plus rien à regarder. Seulement ne voulant pas rester planté à ne rien faire, j'observais les vêtements me demandant parfois à quoi Mitchie ressemblerait dedans. J'eus du mal à l'imaginer dans une robe bustier noire à paillette mais quand je vis une tunique chemise bleue, ce fut plus facile.

« - A votre avis les mecs, pour Abby, ça conviendra ça, nous demanda Jason en nous montrant une petite robe rose.

« - Ouais ça peut être sympa mais je doute que ce soit sa taille, sourit Nate… Ou alors elle cache bien son jeu !

« - Ah ouais, ajoutais-je en voyant la taille affichée. Faudra qu'elle me dise où elle cache tous ses kilos.

Il rit avec nous en voyant que la seule qui restait en rayon était trois tailles au-dessus de celle de sa frangine puis alla voir la vendeuse alors que je cherchais Mitchie des yeux. Je la trouvais en train d'enfiler une paire d'escarpin ouvert blanc qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais qui je devais l'avouer, étaient splendides. Elle se leva fit quelques pas et retroussant son jeans observa son pied. Nate la rejoignit tandis que je restais immobile quelques secondes. Je l'avais toujours vu en jeans, sauf une fois en jupe, mais elle était plutôt discrète. A mettre des chaussures plates, des couleurs passe-partout alors que la paire qu'elle avait au pied était clairement un appel aux regards. Je me demandais pourquoi elle a besoin d'une paire si féminine ! Je me rapprochais en les voyant discuter espérant ainsi avoir les réponses à mes questions, seulement manque de chance, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de ça !

« - Non, mais j'ai noté que tu étais bien habillé au lycée, j'en conclus donc que tu as bon goût, dit-elle amusée.

« - Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'achètes cette paire mais tu devrais la prendre elles sont superbes !

« - Pas terrible ! Faudrait voir avec du vernis, et sans les marques de chaussettes, intervint Jason qui avait un haut pour Abby.

Je le regardais perplexe puis rit avec tout le monde. Il n'y a que lui pour tourner une situation en ridicule. Je notais que Mitchie se rechaussait et fronçais les sourcils devant sa paire de chaussette à cœurs… Les filles de notre âge mettent encore ce genre de chose ? Bon oui visiblement. Elle rejoignit la caisse suivit de Jason qui crut bon de justifier son achat par un « C'est pas pour moi mais pour Abby » qui nous fit sourire avec Nate. Sourire qui changea quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait lui acheter.

« - Rien ! Pas envie qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées, lui dit-il les joues roses.

On sortit de la boutique pour entrer dans une autre où je cherchais un truc pour mon oncle. Un tee-shirt précis en fait seulement j'eus beau fouiller chaque rayon rien ne me convenait. Je notais que Nate alla essayer une chemise. Chemise avec laquelle Mitchie alla en caisse. Bon visiblement il compte l'achet… Ah non c'est elle qui l'achète. Elle leur fait des cadeaux ? Nous fait ? Visiblement. Ce qui me fait penser que son chat sera bientôt sevré.

« - Bon ça vous dit de faire une pause, proposais-je les pieds en compote.

« - Partez devant, je dois encore trouver un truc pour James. Un oncle qui adore les fringues, précisa Mitchie en haussant les épaules.

« - Attends on t'accompagne, sourit Jason en me tapant l'épaule avant de chuchoter, ça c'est pour ma ceinture. Souffre mon pote !

Le saliguaud il me le fait vraiment payer ! Soupirant, sachant qu'au final il allait l'avoir sa ceinture, je les suivis dans une boutique qu'on avait déjà faite en plus. Pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé plus tôt sérieux ? Bon heureusement, c'est pour un mec ! Je notais rapidement qu'elle m'observait et je m'en demandais la cause. Pense-t-elle elle aussi à ce bisou qu'elle m'a fait ou est-ce pour une autre raison ? Refusant d'imaginer quoique ce soit, surtout qu'au final ce n'était presque rien, je regardais les vêtements. Je trouvais deux jeans plus une chemise que je mettrais pour Noël. Ceci dit, maman va absolument vouloir que je mette un pantalon de ville… Oh j'ai celui de l'année dernière encore, ça devrait le faire ! Tout en réfléchissant, je me dirigeais vers un portant de pulls. J'en trouvais un sympa à col roulé, parfait pour ma gorge devenue fragile depuis qu'on avait prévu de monter un groupe quand je notais qu'elle venait vers moi, fouillant dans le même portant. Elle observa ma trouvaille et m'en apercevant, je lui demandais son avis.

« - Bah la couleur ça va, mais le reste… Je trouve la coupe pas très belle, et les cols roulés je déteste. Enfin, si ça te plait à toi, c'est le but… T'es sûr de vouloir le prendre en blanc ?

« - T'as aucun goût petit oiseau. Il est beau, et chaud, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu la saison. Et en blanc exprès, vu que tu sembles la détester.

« - Je la préfère cependant au vert. Bon voyons voir de l'autre côté ce qu'il y a. Et franchement, le prends pas, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'irait pas.

Elle est sérieuse en me disant tout ça ? Moi qui le trouvais sympa, j'ai des doutes d'un coup. Elle s'éloigna et je ris… Après tout je peux toujours l'essayer pour voir ce que ça donne non ?

« - Je vais l'essayer et tu vas voir qu'il est superbe, dis-je en voulant lui faire changer d'avis. Suis-moi !

Elle soupira mais accepta restant tout de même de l'autre côté du rideau. Oui enfin je ne vais pas la violer non plus ! Et j'essaie un pull pas un jeans ! Ce n'est finalement pas plus mal songeais-je en voyant mes cheveux devenir tout électrique à cause du pull. Je déteste ça ! Me recoiffant rapidement, je sortis de la cabine afin qu'elle puisse juger.

« - Ah ouais t'as raison. Maintenant que je le vois sur toi j'ai encore moins envie de le prendre. Il ne te va absolument pas, on dirait que t'a pris du poids, et le côté blanc te donne le teint blafard. Remarque ça te donne un côté Dracula parfait, t'as plus qu'à te gominer les cheveux et ça sera vraiment nickel. Quoique faudrait le prendre en noir pour un effet plus vampire mais sinon c'est super t'as raison. Il te va… Divinement, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant après s'être raclé la gorge.

« - Ok je repose, soupirais-je. Maintenant excuse-moi j'ai d'autres trucs à essayer !

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite que je me sois rangé à son avis et je le retirais avant de la rattraper. Sortant uniquement la tête du rideau, par égard pour elle disons, je lui demandais si elle voulait bien le reposer pour moi. Mitchie acquiesça en grognant signe qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement me rendre service puis s'éloigna alors que j'essayais le reste. Songeant que je n'étais ici que pour les achats de Noël, je préférais ne rien acheter tout de suite cela dit, les jeans sont nickels. Faudra que je revienne après avoir tout acheté ! Quand je sortis de la cabine, je notais que Mitchie récupérait un sac et curieux je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait acheté.

« - Une chemise. Je pensais lui en prendre une noire mais il en a beaucoup alors j'ai pris une bleue… Bah celle-là en fait, dit-elle en me montrant un modèle turquoise.

Je hochais la tête puis elle suggéra qu'on aille enfin boire un verre. Soupirant de soulagement, je les suivis jusqu'à une brasserie sympa, à laquelle on allait presque tout le temps avec les mecs, et s'installant, on discuta des vacances qui approchaient, des fêtes qu'elle allait rater ou de celles qu'on allait éviter. Jimmy en fait une chaque année. Une fête démentielle avec feu d'artifice, alcool à gogo et bain moussant à minuit dans la piscine. Malheureusement ses soirées se finissent souvent avec l'intervention de la police, voir des pompiers puisque l'an dernier un type complètement bourré s'était prit pour le père noël et a voulu entrer par la cheminée… Il n'a jamais touché le sol et on ne voyait que ses chevilles dans l'âtre, selon les témoins. Ça devait être sympa ceci dit ! Pour notre part, on passerait chacun noël en famille et on prévit de se retrouver chez moi le lendemain pour une répétition. Même si je savais qu'on allait principalement parler de Noël et s'offrir des cadeaux. Mitchie fut plutôt silencieuse et je me demandais si notre discussion ne l'ennuyait pas. Soudain, elle prit une feuille de papier et fit une liste. Etant trop loin pour lire, je ne sus ce qu'elle contenait que quand Nate lui demanda la raison de cet inventaire. Elle nous rappela la soirée de ses parents puis nous expliqua que n'étant pas obligée d'y assister, elle comptait regarder un film tout en grignotant des fruits frais. Hormis des cerises puisque ce n'est pas la saison.

« - J'adore les cerises, ajouta-t-elle devant nos visages perplexes.

« - Tu sais les clémentines c'est excellent. C'est plein de vitamines et bon pour ton teint mademoiselle j'ai la peau matte mais je me trouve blancharde !

Elle me tira la langue pour seule réponse puis plongea dans sa tasse les joues rouges. Je ris doucement puis on reprit notre conversation cette fois-ci sur les fruits jusqu'à ce que des filles du lycée se pointent à notre table… Des fois on devrait changer nos habitudes non ? Je souris en voyant Suzie et Léa dans le groupe et notais l'air catastrophé que Nate afficha durant une seconde. Par politesse on discuta avec elles leur demandant ce qu'elles faisaient ici, seulement je n'écoutais pas les réponses préférant observer l'attitude de Mitchie. Elle qui semblait se dérider depuis une heure se referma comme une huître et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. A mon avis, elle ne l'ouvrirait plus avant que les filles ne partent. Ce qu'elles firent quelques minutes plus tard enfin.

« - Comment faites-vous pour le supporter, nous demanda Mitchie. Tout ses gloussements, ses rouades, et cette hypocrisie, ça me donne envie de vomir !

« - Que veux-tu, on adore les oiseaux, rit Jason.

On rit ensemble, mais le sien mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsque les trois pies arrivèrent. On sourit en l'entendant roucouler. Sarah, Peggy, et Judith, nous rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et je priais qu'elles partent à leur tour. Manque de chance, ce fut Mitchie qui se leva la première.

« - Tu vas où, demanda Nate perplexe.

« - Je… Le travail de biologie, je ne l'ai pas terminé.

« - Tu nous abandonnes, ajouta Jay.

« - Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi seuls que tu sembles le croire, répondit-elle en montrant les filles qui s'incrustaient.

Je souris doucement, cachant ma déception de la voir partir puis quand elle ne fut plus en vue, écoutais Sarah.

« - Enfin elle s'est cassée. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ! Non mais sérieux, vous lui trouvez quoi ?

« - Un tas de qualité. La principale étant qu'elle ne s'impose pas, soupira Jason nous faisant sourire. Et elle est gentille et discrète ! En plus elle rit quand je dis un truc drôle !

« - Quel argumentation de choc, me moquais-je.

« - Ose dire le contraire !

« - C'est vrai qu'elle ne rit pas souvent, ajouta Nate en le fixant. Il est temps de renouveler ton répertoire non ?

« - Quand tu sortiras avec Abby, soit jamais !

« - Ouais on est d'accord sur ce point, dit-il clairement.

« - Dis-moi Shane, me demanda Sarah d'une voix un peu trop douce pour être normale, pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble toi et moi ?

« - J'aime pas m'attacher à une nana. Je sors avec. Deux-trois rencards et après si elle ne couche pas, je la jette ! Remarque si elle couche je l'oublie après, mentis-je sans ciller. Et comme c'est galère une nana qui s'accroche j'évite toutes celles du lycée !

« - C'est pas grave, dit-elle en faisant marcher ses doigt sur mon bras, je ferais en sorte que tu ne m'oublies pas moi.

« - T'as pas compris je crois. J'oublie la nana dans le sens je ne lui parle plus, elle n'existe plus.

« - Et tu fais ça souvent ?

« - Quand l'envie m'en prend !

Je réalisais un peu trop tard l'ambiguïté de ma dernière phrase mais je voulais juste qu'elle fasse une croix sur un nous possible. Notant le regard surpris de Nate, je compris que mes amis ne s'attendaient pas à un mensonge pareil. Faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'agis quand j'ai une copine, puisque je me fais régulièrement chambrer de gros nounours quand je suis en couple. Cela étant dit, au vu de l'argumentaire dans lequel se lança Sarah, elle n'avait pas compris que non je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle. Trois ans que ce sujet revenait sur la table et trois ans que je lui disais non. J'avais tout essayé. La repousser gentiment, méchamment, en public, même durant une initiation de théâtre que ma tante, une ancienne comédienne, avait donné au lycée. Je lui avais demandé comme faveur qu'elle nous mette Sarah et moi en couple mimant une rupture. J'avais été génial puisque sincère alors qu'elle… Bon ok elle avait été parfaite aussi, tombant à genoux en pleurant, me suppliant de la reprendre… Seulement elle n'avait malheureusement pas compris mon « c'était facile, je le pensais » qui avait suivi le commentaire de ma tante. Je désespérais de trouver un moyen d'évincer Sarah une bonne fois pour toute. Et après ce que je venais de lui dire, il m'était impossible de demander à une fille du lycée de faire semblant d'être ma copine. Jason prétexta cependant un rendez-vous et on quitta la brasserie en mentant puisque j'expliquais que c'est moi qui avais conduit tout le monde ici et Nate faisait, comme par hasard du baby-sitting. On rejoignit l'arrêt de bus et il arriva avant qu'elles ne sortent du centre commercial.

« - A votre avis Mitchie fait réellement ses devoirs, demanda Jason.

« - Non, ris-je. Elle doit probablement bouquiner !

On partagea un sourire et sans se concerter on rejoignit mon quartier. Les mecs déposèrent leurs achats chez moi et on rejoignit à pied, et sous la pluie, sa maison. Elle nous ouvrit en pyjama les cheveux retenus dans une tresse qui lui donna un côté romantique absolument craquant. On entra et elle nous proposa de boire quelque chose pour nous réchauffer avant de rejoindre le salon.

« - Roméo et Juliette ? T'es sérieuse Mitchie, rit Jason

« - Hey je suis une fille, j'aime les belles histoires d'amour qui se finissent dans les larmes et Roméo et Juliette c'est quasiment un classique du cinéma. En tout cas celui avec Dicaprio. Mais j'aime beaucoup la pièce de théâtre. Non en fait je préfère la pièce de théâtre mais j'ai que le bouquin donc… A moins de jouer moi-même chaque personnage, je suis contrainte de me contenter du film. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en posant trois tasses de chocolat fumantes.

Je fus le seul à être enthousiaste à l'idée de boire, à nouveau, ce curieux mélange mais une fois que Nate et Jason eurent plongés leurs lèvres dans leur tasse, ils furent de mon avis. C'était succulent ! Mitchie mit son film en pause et on discuta légèrement… Jusqu'à ce que Jason décrète qu'il allait emménager. Selon lui, la pose de la cheminée était une des raisons principale de cette décision.

« - Au fait, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Visiblement, tu ne fais pas ton devoir de bio. Je suis même certain qu'il est terminé, dit Nate en souriant.

« - Tout juste, mais votre club d'horticulture allait me fiche un mal de tête impayable. Et puis… J'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise dans la foule.

« - J'avais remarqué, avouais-je. Si tu voyais ta tête dans le bus du soir, quand il est bondé au point que tu es entourée de pleins d'inconnus.

Elle rougit et se tut quelques instants alors que Jason faisant la conversation à lui tout seul ou presque. Il parlait de son attitude le matin dans le couloir à la cheminée, avant de reparler du barbecue où on avait joué à Action et Vérité pour en revenir à Mitchie et ses projets de vacances. De temps à autre, on intervenait, se moquant d'une phrase, d'un lapsus, très fréquent chez lui, quand soudain Mitchie se leva d'un bond.

« - Flûte, mes parents ne vont plus tarder et je n'ai pas le droit de rester seule avec des garçons. Désolée mais…

Elle s'interrompit volontairement et comprenant le sous-entendu, on se leva. Rejoignant l'entrée on se rhabilla puis lui donnant rendez-vous lundi, on quitta sa maison au profit de la mienne où Nate et Jason récupérèrent leurs achats avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Et voilà je m'arrête-là. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai repris la scène du shopping au maximum tout en ajoutant des morceaux inédits ce qui n'était pas simple au passage mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

**PS** : Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'au vu du nombre décroissant de reviews sur mes fictions, je songe très sérieusement à cesser tout post et supprimer les fictions non terminées.

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Début des vacances

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Et voilà comme promis le chapitre de la semaine dernière :p (Ouais vous avez choisie deux d'une coup donc tant pis) merci à ceux qui ont posté une review sur le précédent. J'ai nommé **SirnieLovatic**, **marine**, **Adélys**, **Guest**, **Angele** et **Kathleen M. AGIE** pour leurs reviews. Et promis, je recommence à répondre à vos review la semaine prochaine. Le prochain arrive aussi dans la journée. Je termine de le relire =)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Début des vacances**

Suite à cette après-midi shopping, Mitchie fut de plus dans la lune. Elle ne parlait jamais vraiment mais à présent c'était encore pire. La seule chose qu'elle semblait avoir en tête était son départ pour Augusta et je m'en demandais la raison. Avait-elle un copain là-bas ? Etrangement cette pensée me dérangea et je supposais que c'était parce que j'éprouvais le besoin de la protéger de tout. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette sensation mais elle était là en moi. Refusant d'y penser, je me consacrais à mon devoir de math qui ne me prit que quelques minutes. Maudit soit cette matière que je comprends si bien !

« - Shane ! Ton oncle Ben au téléphone, me prévint maman depuis le salon.

Me levant prestement je la rejoignis et pris le combiné me demandant pourquoi il ne m'appelait pas sur mon portable.

« - _Salut_ _gamin. Dis-moi c'est toujours d'accord pour le chaton ?_ Euh ouais, s'il est toujours libre, je suis toujours preneur. Un problème avec ? _Non si ce n'est qu'il est associable mais ça tu le savais déjà_, rit-il. Ouais. Je peux venir le chercher quand ? _Le vingt-cinq ça te convient ? Comme ça t'en profiteras pour t'occuper de ton neveu !_ T'as raison. Je ne m'approche pas des enfants, ils ne m'aiment pas. Fais-toi une raison, ris-je. Mais non c'est pas possible la destinataire du cadeau part le vingt dans le Maine et ne reviens que le deux janvier !

Il soupira et me proposa de venir le chercher le dix-neuf et quand je raccrochais je prévins ma mère qui grimaça mais accepta de prendre ses médocs pour ne pas éternuer pendant une journée. Me voilà tranquille, j'ai fini mes achats de noël. Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une occupation tiens. Remontant dans ma chambre, je branchais ma guitare électrique et mis un casque avant de commencer à jouer Mandy… Sauf que je remplaçais le prénom à chaque coup. N'empêche ça donne !

« - _Mitchie used to be that girl / The one that never said a word / But she only sang / S Club 7 and all those boy bands / Now it's been a few years / It looks like things have changed / Now she's mine and I want to say._ (Mitchie était cette fille / Celle qui ne disait jamais un mot / Mais elle chantait seulement / S Club 7 et tous ces boys bands / Maintenant ça fait quelques années / Il semble que les choses ont changés / Maintenant elle est mienne et je veux dire.)

Je chantais la chanson une fois ou deux puis on frappa à ma porte et je lâchais ma guitare.

« - Oui, dis-je en ouvrant.

« - Tu peux aller chez Connie, voir si je n'ai pas oublié mes clés là-bas hier ! Je ne les trouve nulle part et j'en ai besoin.

« - Mais bien sûr ma chère maman. J'y vais de ce pas.

« - N'en profites pas pour embrasser Mitchie, me railla-t-elle alors que je dévalais les escaliers.

Vous croyez qu'un jour où me croira quand je dis qu'on est qu'amis ? Ne relevant même pas, j'enfilais mes converses, mon manteau, ajoutais une écharpe et je filais voir ma voisine comme j'aimais l'appeler. Je croisais la voiture de Connie qui me klaxonna et je les saluais avant de m'arrêter en songeant que ce soir Mitchie était seule. Cool je vais pouvoir me moquer un peu d'elle ! Je souris et repartis au pas de course. Je sonnais en arrivant et je profitais de l'attente pour reprendre mon souffle.

« - Salut, souris-je. Je peux entrer deux secondes et demi ?

« - Ouais ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Voilà, maman a oublié ses clés chez toi hier, et comme elle s'en aperçoit que maintenant, elle m'a envoyé les chercher. Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle en a besoin ce soir, alors qu'elle ne sort pas, mais bon. T'es seule ?

Elle me répondit, sans savoir que je connaissais la réponse, tout en fouillant dans un pot de… Plein de choses ! Sortant le trousseau, elle me demanda confirmation et j'acquiesçais.

« - T'es la meilleure ! Bon je te laisse à ta soirée vidéo, dis-je en rangeant les clés dans ma poche. Juste pas curiosité, t'as mis quoi ?

« - Titanic, dit-elle doucement.

« - Sérieux, ris-je. Avoue t'aimes les films tristes avec Dicaprio, lui demandais-je alors qu'elle me poussait dehors.

« - Allez ouste, puisque tu te moques de moi. Je veux plus te voir !

« - Ok bon film. A bientôt ! Et merci pour les clés, ajoutais-je à une porte close.

Je restais une seconde et l'entrée s'éteignant, je rentrais chez moi pour rendre son trousseau à ma mère qui m'expliqua que demain matin elle commençait tôt. Voilà donc la raison de cette course urgente.

« - Heather, tu as vu mon dossier rouge ?

« - Celui que tu ne veux absolument pas qu'on y touche ?

« - Exact !

« - La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le frigo.

Mon père et sa manière de ranger…

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le frigo ?

« - Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en terminant de ranger la vaisselle. C'est toi qui l'as mis dedans pas moi.

« - Tu aurais pu l'enlever, grommela-t-il.

« - Ah non tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup, s'énerva-t-elle. La dernière fois il était dans la bannière à linge sale. Quand je l'ai retiré de là, tu m'as engueulé parce que j'avais osé toucher _ton précieux dossier_ auquel je ne devais absolument pas toucher ! Après tu m'as clairement dit « N'y touche plus ! Même s'il est dans la poubelle ou dans un seau d'eau plein ! » Et maintenant il faudrait que je passe derrière _monsieur_ pour ranger ses affaires !

Je montais et mis ma musique refusant d'assister encore à une dispute entre mes parents. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent dis donc ! Songeant qu'ils pouvaient bien finir par divorcer, j'envoyais un sms à Brown, mon parrain lui demandant si je devais déjà réfléchir à avec qui je voulais vivre mais il me rassura. Mes parents s'aimaient trop pour se séparer !

Le reste de la soirée fut calme à souhait et le lendemain je fus chez mon oncle à dix heures pour prendre le chat. J'écoutais les recommandations puis il me donna une caisse de transport, cadeau de la maison selon lui, et je le remerciais avant de rentrer chez moi. Je posais le chat dans ma chambre puis je filais voir Mitchie pour lui demander quand elle partait demain ! Seulement quand j'arrivais ils étaient déjà sur le départ à en croire le coffre grand ouvert de leur voiture. Je notais la présence d'une valise ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux emballés proprement. Mitchie arriva avec un paquet emballé qu'elle mit sur la plage arrière puis me regarda.

« - Salut petit oiseau. Vous partez aujourd'hui, demandais-je inquiet qu'elle me dise oui.

« - Salut. Comme tu vois ! Au revoir Akron, à dans dix jours !

« - Aie ! Tu ne reviens pas avant ? Moi qui comptais venir le vingt-six, te souhaiter un joyeux noël. C'est raté !

Elle s'excusa, me faisant presque rire, puis m'annonça qu'elle voulait qu'on se voit tous les quatre. Mais pour quelle raison… Quand je lui demandais la raison de ce rendez-vous elle éluda en disant qu'elle voulait simplement nous souhaiter une bonne année. Je la crois ou pas ? Steve arriva avant que je n'aie pu me décider et la prévint que toutes ses affaires étaient là. Il mit l'étui à guitare sur la plage arrière et la valise de sa fille visiblement, avant de me saluer. Lui rendant la politesse, je m'informais de l'heure de leur départ et soupirais au moment où Mitchie quittait le garage. Mince son cadeau.

« - Vous pouvez m'attendre. J'ai une course à faire j'en ai pour cinq minutes !

« - La voiture ne sera pas terminée d'être chargé, rassure-toi ! Va faire ta course et reviens après.

Je le remerciais et filais chercher le chat. Ce ne fut que lorsque je pris la caisse que je réfléchis. Et si ses parents ou pire elle, étaient allergiques ? Croisant les doigts pour que ce soit bon je revins au garage pour voir Mitchie assise au volant les pieds hors de la voiture. Elle dut m'entendre puisqu'elle sortit de l'habitacle et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas m'immobiliser. Je venais de la voir, quelques minutes auparavant mais à présent j'avais l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle semblait tellement différente avec ce bonnet phrygien en laine. Plus heureuse ! Malgré la lueur de peur qu'il y avait dans son regard.

« - J'adore ton chapeau, ris-je pour masquer ma gêne. Avec ces tresses de laine sur les côtés.

« - Te moques pas de mon couvre-chef. Moi je l'adore !

« - Moi aussi, me défendis-je. Ça te donne un air de petite fille totalement adorable, avouais-je.

J'étais certain d'avoir les joues rouges aussi je fus ravi qu'elle me demande ce que contenait la caisse que j'avais avec moi. Et heureusement qu'elle parla parce que la voir si rayonnante me coupait littéralement la voix. Je n'étais plus capable de parler, simplement de l'observer. Si belle et si heureuse !

« - Ton cadeau de noël, me repris-je. Je comptais te l'offrir le vingt-six, en fait. Mais comme tu ne seras pas là… Enfin bref, Joyeux noël !

Tout en parlant, je lui tendis la caisse, priant qu'il ne miaule pas trop tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et me rejoignit. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la caisse alors que j'en profitais pour prendre une longue inspiration afin de me ressaisir. Manque de chance, son léger parfum de menthe inonda mes narines et je perdis le fil de ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que sa voix me ramène à la réalité !

« - Oh ! Il est adorable, s'exclama-t-elle avec douceur en le prenant contre elle. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

Euh…

« - Un mâle. Je me suis dit qu'avec un chat femelle, tu risquerais d'avoir souvent des petits et… Enfin, je ne voulais pas que tu sois ennuyée pour les donner, enfin les vendre si elle s'accouple avec un chat de sa race. Mon oncle adore les chats et plus spécialement les British shorthair comme celui-là, dis-je en le désignant. Il est né un mois tout pile après ton arrivée, et il était toujours dans son coin. Ce qui m'a fait penser à toi ! Comme tu n'es pas fan des contacts humains, je me suis dit que, peut-être, les félins ne te poseraient pas de problèmes, expliquais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de parler. Enfin, si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord, tu me le dis.

Heureusement avant que je ne me mette à lui raconter ma généalogie, Connie arriva. Elle remarqua tout de suite le chaton dans les bras de sa fille et je les prévins qu'il n'avait aucun nom. Enfin en théorie il s'appelait « Chaton numéro trois » mais bon.

« - Maman je te présente Mysotis, dit-elle en le mettant dans ses bras. Tys pour les intimes.

Elle ajouta ça comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et je souris. Finalement il n'y avait aucun problème. Veillant à me faire discret je mis la caisse de transport dans la voiture songeant qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de l'emmener. Cela étant si ça posait problème je pouvais négocier avec mon oncle qu'il le garde en pension. Connie prit le chaton dans ses bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans leur famille alors que Mitchie se tournait. Elle m'observa tout en se mordant la joue puis se pencha vers moi où elle déposa, pour la seconde fois, ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je sentais que ce geste n'était pas aussi spontané pourtant ce fut le moment le plus incroyable que j'avais vécu. Même Sandy avec qui j'avais été beaucoup plus loin que le simple bisou sur la joue n'avait pas réussie à me mettre dans cet état d'euphorie.

« - Merci, c'est un super cadeau, dit-elle me faisant revenir à moi. A côté le mien va faire pitié. Je monte le chercher, attends-moi !

Je hochais la tête dans le vide et je profitais de son absence pour expliquer à Connie d'où venait le chat. Je lui confiais également le carnet de santé, signe que les vaccins étaient à jour, qu'il était déclaré sans puces et qu'il était tatoué. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de lui demander de me prévenir si sa fille voulait le castrer puisque mon oncle, étant éleveur, avait une sorte de prix pour les chats venant de chez lui quand elle revint avec un sac dans les mains. Entre temps, Steve nous avait rejoint et sa femme lui présenta le chaton. Il grimaça, décréta qu'il n'en voulait pas de chat chez lui, puis le prit dans ses bras. C'est vachement convaincant quand même… Surtout avec le sourire qu'il affiche !

« - Merci, souris-je content qu'elle ait pensé à me faire un cadeau. Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

« - T'as plutôt intérêt, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je cachais ma gêne par un petit rire puis déballais le cadeau. Un pull blanc… Minute c'est le pull qui me va si mal selon elle !

« - Je croyais qu'il ne m'allait pas ? Tu veux que les oiseaux me fuient ? Ou alors tu ne m'aimes pas !

« - En fait, rougit-elle, je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter alors, quand je t'ai vu dans ce pull, que tu semblais adorer, j'ai décidé de te dire exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais. En priant naturellement pour que tu le reposes ! D'ailleurs, ça a été plutôt facile de te convaincre. Après, j'ai juste profité que tu étais en cabine pour le payer. Je n'ai jamais eu d'oncle James, fan de fringues.

Incapable de savoir comment agir normalement, je ris puis voulus la remercier en embrassant sa joue quand je me souvins qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Je me rétractais donc me demandant comment faire pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimais beaucoup de cadeau.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Bah je voulais te faire la bise pour te remercier, quand je me suis souvenu que, tu détestes qu'on t'approche de trop près, donc…

Elle sourit puis me rassura. A titre exceptionnel, j'avais droit de lui faire la bise. On rit complices, surtout quand elle me rappela que j'étais celui avec qui elle avait eu le plus de contacts, puis je me penchais vers elle. Posant timidement mes lèvres sur sa peau, je chuchotais, à son oreille, combien j'aimais son cadeau, n'hésitant pas à la remercier, puis je m'éloignais. Je notais le rougissement de ses joues et allais lui en demander la cause quand Steve nous ramena à la réalité. Ils allaient partir. Comprenant le message, je leur souhaitais de passer de bonnes vacances et promis à Mitchie de faire au mieux pour ramener Nate et Jason chez elle, mais ça n'allait pas être trop difficile les connaissant.

« - Shane, dit-elle brusquement alors que j'allais partir.

« - Oui ?

« - Je… Tu voudrais bien me donner ton numéro ? Tu sais pour te prévenir de quand je serai de retour, se justifia-t-elle.

« - Aucun problème.

Elle me tendit son portable et j'enregistrais mon numéro tout en lui tendant le mien, sous prétexte de savoir qui m'appelle. Elle sourit et me le donna avant de monter dans la voiture. Le moteur démarra et je quittais le garage qu'ils fermèrent en passant. Connie me souhaita de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années et me demanda de transmettre le message à mes parents et je lui assurais avant de le faire signe. Quand leur voiture quitta leur allée, je les regardais quelques secondes puis je rentrais chez moi tranquillement.

J'arrivais et tout en prévenant ma mère, montais dans ma chambre ranger mon nouveau pull… N'empêche c'est une petite futée ! Je n'aurais pas pensé à acheter un truc qu'elle a regardé… En même temps j'avais déjà mon cadeau mais c'est une façon de faire qui me plait. A noter pour son anniversaire. N'ayant rien de vraiment important à faire je m'allongeais dans mon lit et sortis mon portable pour envoyer un message aux mecs. « _Mitchie est partie à l'instant. Rendez-vous le deux chez elle, elle veut nous souhaiter la bonne année._ » Quand ce fut bon, je plaçais mes mains dans mon cou puis fixant le plafond je pensais à elle. A mon attitude dans le garage. J'avais eu l'impression d'être gauche face à elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de ses parents ? J'en parlerai bien avec Nate ou Jason seulement ils vont en venir directement à la conclusion que je suis amoureux ! Et si j'écoute ma mère on est déjà marié, ce qui est faux. Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Ok elle est mignonne c'est un fait indéniable et au vu des regards de certains au lycée, dont Jake, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu mais c'est tout. Elle ne me plait pas, je veux dire. C'est une amie… Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'idée de l'imaginer avec une autre me déplait ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que la voir si heureuse d'être en vacances m'a rendu complètement gaga ?… Merde ils ont tous raison, je suis amoureux ! Ou en tout cas, elle me plait. Sous le choc, je m'assis sur mon lit fixant le mur, sans vraiment le voir. Elle me plait ! C'était un fait indéniable au vu de l'accélération de mon cœur à l'évocation de son prénom… Mais comment je peux être amoureux d'une fille dont je ne sais presque rien. Je veux dire ok certains sont persuadés d'être amoureux de leur idole dont ils ne savent pas grand chose mais je m'égare-là. Soupirant, je me laissais retomber sur mon lit pensant à Mitchie. A présent tout s'expliquait. Ma réaction quand j'avais pensé qu'elle avait un copain à Augusta. La déception de savoir qu'elle partait plus tôt et pour dix jours. Ma micro déprime en m'apercevant qu'elle ne m'avait pas acheté de cadeau, à tort puisque j'avais un pull… Minute ! Elle a dit quoi ? Qu'elle avait dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait en me voyant dans mon pull, non ? Alors si je présume, en vérité non seulement il me va bien, mais je lui plais dedans. Fronçant les sourcils je tentais de me rappeler ces mots exacts mais c'était mission impossible. Il me donnait le teint blafard, et elle avait encore moins envie de le prendre en me voyant dedans. C'était les seules raisons dont je me souvenais. Mon portable vibra et je revins au présent pour ouvrir le message de Nate. « _Flûte moi qui voulait lui offrir son cadeau de noël avant son départ… __ç__a sera pour après. Le deux donc._ » Je souris songeant que j'avais eu de la veine de passer la voir et allais lui dire quand Jason me répondit à son tour. « _Ok. Je squatte son allée le deux pour ne pas la rater. Une idée de l'heure d'arrivée ? Non parce qu'il caille l'hiver !_ » Je souris et leur avouais qu'elle avait pris mon numéro pour me prévenir de son retour. La conversation n'alla pas plus loin et je replongeais dans mes pensées n'en sortant que pour manger. Mes parents se disputèrent, à nouveau, à cause du programme des vacances et j'en profitais pour monter à l'étage. Observant l'heure, je me résolus à appeler Mitchie afin de savoir si elle avait fait bon voyage.

« - _Allo_, me répondit une voix inconnue. Mitchie demandais-je perplexe. _Non, ce n'est pas Mitchie, désolée ! Qui est-ce ?_ Euh Shane, répondis-je à la personne. Et vo… _Oh je vois_, m'interrompit-elle. _C'est donc un certain Shane ? Comment connaissez-vous ma cousine et où habitez-vous monsieur à la voix chaude et agréable ?_ Euh on est ensemble au lycée, répondis-je à la cousine de Mitchie avant de sursauter quand celle-ci prit la parole.

« - Maria rends-moi ça où je te jure que je fais manger tes dents !

La voix s'éloigna et au vu de la respiration saccadée de la dénommer Maria, elle courait pour fuir sa cousine.

« - Je… Je rappellerai plus tard. Au revoir ! _Ok bye !_

Elle raccrocha et je fixais mon téléphone perplexe. Sa cousine est bizarre c'est indéniable ! Posant mon portable, je décidais d'attendre dix minutes avant de rappeler mais elle m'envoya un message avant. « _Navrée ma cousine a douze ans mais agit comme une gamine de sept. Désolée d'avoir raté ton appel. Une prochaine fois ?_ » Souriant je décidais de rappeler aussitôt et cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui me répondit.

« - _Shane ?_ Ah enfin je tombe sur la cousine que je connais, plaisantais-je. _Ouais… Désolée_, grommela-t-elle gênée visiblement. Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste savoir si ton voyage s'était bien passé ? _Ouais on a chanté des chants de noël, on a pique-niqué dans la voiture et papa a même évité un élan qui a cru bon de traverser une nationale_, rit-elle. Ça devait être sympa dis donc… Pourquoi ça raisonne ? _Euh… Pour éviter Maria, je me suis enfermer dans les toilettes_, m'avoua-t-elle.

Je ris l'imaginant très bien les joues rouges puis elle m'imita et lorsqu'on se calma, je lui souhaitais un joyeux noël, avant de raccrocher après qu'elle m'ait retourné la politesse. Posant mon portable, je soupirais. Ça va être long maintenant que je sais qu'elle me plait. Heureusement les fêtes de Noël vont faire passer tout ça plus vite ! Enfin j'espère.

Le lendemain me donna raison puisque maman, voyant que je n'avais rien à faire m'envoya au supermarché acheter de quoi faire le repas de noël que je passais avec oncle Brown, Océane et donc ma cousine Christie. Comme tout le temps depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé dans le New Jersey et qu'on ne croyait plus au père Noël. La plupart du temps on s'enfermait dans ma chambre et on parlait ou on jouait à la console ou de la guitare, pendant que les parents restaient en bas pour débattre de la vie actuelle. Ou alors on restait avec eux et ils nous racontaient leur vie quand ils étaient adolescents et que l'internet n'existait pas comme se plaisait à le souligner ma tante. Cette année, ça serait probablement comme ça également sauf que le vingt-cinq je voyais Nate et Jason pour une répète. En attendant je passais les jours à nettoyer la maison et à préparer l'arrivée de ma famille même si j'arrivais à m'exiler une après-midi chez Nate pour qu'on bosse nos chansons.

« - Au fait ton oncle est de passage non, demanda Jason une fois qu'on posa nos guitares.

« - Ouais jusqu'au vingt-sept pourquoi ?

« - Il serait d'accord, tu crois pour nous dire si on s'est amélioré ?

« - En théorie oui mais en un mois on n'a pas dû faire beaucoup de progrès !

« - Ouais attendons la fin de l'année, proposa Nate. Qu'il puisse juger vraiment !

On se rangea à cette idée même si Jason nous rappela que ça serait trop tard pour nous de nous inscrire en fac… C'est donc tout bénéf' pensais-je ! Je gardais cette idée pour moi cependant préférant leur proposer d'aller boire un verre au Colibri. Etant tous les trois partants, on Nate emprunta la voiture de sa mère et nous conduisit jusqu'à notre bar préféré. Installé à une table du deuxième étage, on commanda au serveur, trois cafés et loin des oreilles parentales, on imagina ce que serait la vie de rock star.

« - Vous imaginez ? Se coucher tard ! Ne pas être obligé de faire son lit chaque matin ! Ne plus aller en cours, soupira Jason envieux.

« - Avoir des groupies qui nous suivent partout et qui insulteraient nos copines ! Devoir tenir des délais avec les studios, nuança Nate les pieds sur terre.

« - Voyager sans arrêt ! Pouvoir aller où on veut sans être obliger d'économiser des semaines complètes ! Rencontrer des gens intéressants… Et Jessica Alba, ajoutais-je.

« - Pétard ça serait le pied. Les mecs je vous préviens, on va bosser le plus possible nos chanson, notre style et tout et l'an prochain on démarche à mort, décréta notre ami.

Je le fixais en arquant un sourcil. Il était rare que Jason prenne les choses à cœur comme ça. C'était en général le truc de Nate, lui nous empêchaient de nous enfermer dans une tâche. Je jetais un regard au sérieux du groupe pour le voir aussi perplexe que moi.

« - Un problème, lui demanda-t-il.

« - Ouais ma mère me prend la tête en ce moment. Depuis que mon père est parti, elle est sans arrêt sur mon dos et ça me gonfle ! Je rêve du jour où je déménagerai !

« - Une coloc à trois ça serait sympa non, suggérais-je.

« - Ah non, s'exclama Jay. Parce que tu vas te mettre à sortir avec Mitchie, et après Nate et moi on va devoir supporter vos séances câlin/bisou à longueur de journée !

« - Vu le caractère discret de Mitchou, à mon avis on ne verrait même pas qu'ils sont ensemble, supposa Nate.

« - Ouais probablement ! Et vu à la vitesse où je me rapproche d'elle, vous serez tous les deux marié avant qu'elle ou moi ne ressente autre chose que de l'amitié pour l'autre.

« - Ah je savais que je vous trouverai ici ! Tu vas bien couz' ?

« - Christie, souris-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Tu vas bien bella ?

« - Tu parles ! J'ai passé le voyage à écouter mes parents parler de cet été. Mon père ouvre son camp, comme chaque fois et ma mère va aller l'aider du coup devine qui ne va pas partir en vacances ? Il me faut un contrat pour cet été, je te jure, soupira-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume.

Ce geste n'échappa aux quelques clients de notre âge qu'il y avait à l'étage et je soupirais. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas attirer les regards. Le serveur aux cheveux vert, monta avec un verre de jus de tomate, qu'il posa devant elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Arrête de draguer tous ceux que tu croises, soupirais-je. J'en ai marre de devoir réparer les cœurs brisés sur ton passage, dis-je à ma cousine.

« - J'y peux rien, si je suis irrésistible !

Jason rit de bon cœur et lui assura qu'elle était parfaitement _résistible_ à ces yeux. Vexée, ou faisant bien semblant, elle se pencha et l'embrassa quelques secondes puis lui demanda s'il était sous son charme ou non.

« - Bah non désolé, rit-il.

« - Tant pis, je m'en remettrais ! Et toi mon cousin ?

« - Beurk ! C'est dégueu, grimaçais-je en pensant à Mitchie.

« - Et il préfère les brunes, se marra Nate.

« - Ok bon moi je rentre, dis-je en frappant dans mes mains tout en me levant. Tu fais quoi bella ?

« - Je te suis ! Les mecs, je vous dis à plus ! Je paris que je vous croiserais avant mon départ donc… Bye !

Sur ces mos, elle vida son verre et on rejoignit ma maison en discutant de Noël. C'était demain et connaissant ma mère on n'aurait plus accès à la cuisine avant demain. Quand on arriva, j'embrassais ma tante, serrais la main de mon oncle puis montais prendre une douche.

On passa la soirée à préparer la fête, faire le sapin ou choisir la musique, tâche que nous fut confié à mon parrain et moi, et le lendemain soir, on était tous autour de la table à discuter. Enfin ils discutaient et moi j'écoutais tout en me demandant si Mitchie s'amusait. Je pourrais lui téléphoner demain à la limite ? Officiellement pour lui demander si son noël c'était bien passé… Oh non je lui demanderais à son retour. Ça lui fera plein de choses à nous raconter comme ça.

Minuit arriva sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et ce fût Christie qui me prévint en hurlant.

« - Joyeux Noël a tout le monde. Les petits, les grands, les gros, les maigres. Les beaux et les… Ah non tout le monde il est beau !

« - Tu t'arrêtes jamais, grognais-je amusé.

« - Et non mon pote ! Vu ma future carrière, je suis obligée de croire que je suis plus belle que les autres donc pour éviter de prendre la grosse tête, je me rappelle qu'on est tous beau et que j'ai juste eu du bol de plaire à un photographe… Tata je peux t'offrir mon cadeau ?

« - Ok allez tournée de cadeau, proposa ma mère en souriant.

Je montais dans ma chambre chercher mes cadeaux puis rejoignis tout le monde. Comme eux je distribuais mes paquets. Une boite de chocolat pour mon oncle et ma tante, LE jeans que Christie voulait absolument, des balles de tennis personnalisés pour mon père qui jouait en amateur et une rose en or pour ma mère.

Pour ma part, je reçus deux places de concert de la part de ma mère, mon père me donna une chevalière qu'il avait lui-même reçu de son père à dix-sept ans. Mon oncle et ma tante m'offrirent quant à eux un des meilleurs cadeaux de ma vie, une semaine de cours avec un professeur de guitare à la retraite. Jason va en faire une jaunisse ! Quant à ma cousine, elle m'offrit une superbe veste en cuir.

« - Comme ça tu ressembleras à une vrai rock star, dit-elle quand je l'essayais.

Je la remerciais tout en observant discrètement mes parents. Mon père discutait avec Brown se mettant d'accord pour une partie de tennis avant leur départ. Ma mère par contre, me regardait en grimaçant et je lui demandais, d'un regard ce qu'elle avait.

« - J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu m'offres la promesse d'aller en fac l'an prochain !

« - Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, déclara Océanne.

« - Si, si c'est incompatible… Avec mes projets d'avenir en tout cas ! Je veux faire carrière maman !

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Je notais cependant son petit sourire et je me promis de ne pas échouer ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de la voir déçue.

Les cadeaux déballés, on se mit à discuter des noëls précédents. Des cadeaux qu'on avait faits, ou reçus, qui avaient plus ou déplus d'ailleurs et je me retins de souligner les tee-shirts que maman m'avait offerts l'an dernier. Ils étaient hideux et je ne les mettais que l'hiver sous un pull et un sous-pull.

Cela étant vers trois heures du matin, j'abandonnais et montais me coucher. Je devais retrouver mes potes à dix heures chez Jason, j'avais plutôt intérêt à être en forme. J'embrassais tout le monde, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et je montais enfiler mon pyjama.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête là. D'une part parce que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, et de l'autre parce que honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de quoi offrir à Jason ou Nate, j'ai déjà galéré deux heures pour les cadeaux à la famille… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue j'aime beaucoup Christie. Et le côté sérieux de Jason… Côté qu'on verra plus souvent puisqu'il n'agit pas pareil quand il n'est qu'avec ses potes et quand il est au lycée. Bref à la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Rentrée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine =) Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Rentrée**

« - A votre avis, Mitchie s'éclate dans sa famille ?

« - Aucune idée, avouais-je. Je suppose que oui, c'est sa famille et vu sa joie à l'idée de les retrouver, je pense qu'elle va nous en parler pendant… Au moins vingt minutes, me moquais-je.

« - Tant que ça ? Pourtant quand on y réfléchit, y a pas tant de choses à faire dans le Maine !

« - Ouais du ski, principalement s'ils ont de la neige, un peu de shopping et deux fêtes, lista Nate en intervenant pour la première fois.

Jason argua que tout ça ne remplirait pas vingt minutes de conversation et j'ajoutais qu'elle risquait de lister ses cadeaux et il se rangea à mon pronostic.

Nous étions dans la voiture de ma mère puisque c'était moi qui ce soir jouait le chauffeur mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas un gros buveur ou seulement de soda donc… J'arrivais dans la rue où Jake vivait et j'écarquillais les yeux. Il y avait plus que la moitié du lycée comme prévu initialement.

« - Bon allez on oublie Mitchie et on fait la fête, décréta Jason quand j'éteignis le moteur.

« - C'est bon pour moi mais Shane risque d'avoir du mal !

Je jetais un regard mauvais à Nate et sortis de la voiture pour rejoindre la maison de fou. La musique me vrilla les oreilles avant même que je ne passe la porte et je grimaçais. J'allais devenir sourd avec ça ! Heureusement l'ambiance, déjà présente, me contamina vite et je me retrouvais rapidement en train de danser. Manque de chance, Sarah se colla à moi et j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner. Elle avait comme par hasard soif ou faim en même temps que moi et si Jenny, ma collègue de biologie de l'an dernier, n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais du passer la soirée complète avec Sarah, mon volatile attitré.

« - Dis donc, elle te lâche pas, rit Jenny.

« - Et encore, tu ne vois pas ce que je subis au lycée, soupirais-je.

« - Quelle idée d'être musicien et hyper mignon, sourit-elle.

« - C'est une tentative de drague ?

« - Ah l'année dernière j'aurais pas dit non mais y a un type dans mon cours de litté…

Elle me lança un regard suggestif me faisant clairement comprendre que non elle n'était plus intéressée par moi. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas plus mal. J'avais assez de groupie au lycée, pas la peine d'en avoir au dehors. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça !

« - Vingt secondes, hurla Jake.

Perplexe je regardais ma montre pour m'apercevoir que minuit allait sonner. Deux heures que Sarah m'avait lâché ! Ça se fête !

« - Dix, hurlais-je en même temps que les autres. Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Bonne année, hurla-t-on.

Tout le monde cria dans tous les sens et Jason dut monter sur la table du salon pour se faire remarquer.

« - Vous connaissez la tradition ? Tout le monde s'embrasse et à la française ! Deux bises sur chaque joue !

L'horreur ! Il a conscience que les oiseaux sont présents ? Au vu du regard traumatisé que me lança Nate, la réponse semblait être non… Bon bah que le calvaire recommence.

« - T'inquiète si elle te recolle trop, j'interviens, glissa Jenny à mon oreille en m'embrassant.

Je la remerciais puis passais à une autre personne. On est au moins une centaine, ça va me prendre un mois complet pour embrasser tout le monde ! Surtout si on fait la conversation à chaque fois ! Croisant la route de Jake, on grimaça de concert… Mais ok va pour une embrassade à la française. Il me jura de faire payer ça à mon ami et je lui proposais volontiers mon aide.

« - Hey Shane faut que je t'embrasse mon pote, cria Nate en me rejoignant. Désolé mais t'es mon excuse pour me défaire des pies !

« - Pas de problème je compte me servir de Jason pour faire la même chose !

On rit de bon cœur avant de se faire la bise puis j'allais volontairement vers les filles. Elles me tinrent la jambe quelques minutes puis captant Jay, je m'excusais auprès d'elles.

« - Désolé j'ai pas embrassé tout le monde. Jason !

« - Ah Shane je te cherchais !

« - Moi aussi, grognais-je en le rejoignant. C'était quoi ton idée ? Y a la volaille ici ?

« - Merde ! T'es sérieux ?

« - Avec qui crois-tu que j'étais, il y a pas deux minutes ?

« - Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à les éviter !

« - Perdu, faut qu'on embrasse tout le monde. C'est l'idée d'un pauvre type qui a égaré son cerveau, lui rappelais-je amusé.

« - Et re merde. Bon bah tant pis, quand faut y aller…, soupira-t-il.

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule lui souhaitant bonne chance puis il les rejoignit alors que je repartais dans le sens inverse.

Il me fallut presque deux heures pour venir à bout de la foule que je connaissais et pour les autres, ne les connaissant pas, je décidais que ce n'était pas obligatoire aussi je repartis m'amuser, passant juste prendre un verre de soda. Seulement moins de dix minutes plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit tout comme la musique.

« - Hey, hurlèrent plusieurs personnes.

« - Du calme, les plombs ont dû sauter, intervint le propriétaire des lieux.

« - Je crois pas non, décréta Nate plus proche de moi. Toute la rue est dans le noir. Ou tes voisins ont décidés de tous se coucher en même temps ou la panne est générale !

Grâce à mon portable, je pus rejoindre mes deux amis et mon idée dut en inspirer d'autres puisque rapidement plusieurs écrans bleus firent leur apparition.

« - N'empêche ça claque, sourit Jason.

« - Ouais. Une vraie mer de téléphone, souris-je.

Dans le silence de la pièce quelques uns se mirent à taper du pied impatients alors que des filles faisaient tambouriner leurs ongles dans un rythme qui me fit bouger la tête. Jake venait d'assurer qu'il allait régler le problème de la musique.

« - _My heart goes boom as the stars go blue, / Like a sea of cell phone lights. / The moon gets light as the sun goes down, / Somewhere behind the Hollywood sign._ (Mon cœur bat la chamade alors que les étoiles disparaissent, / Comme une mer de lumières de téléphones cellulaires. / La lune devient clair que le soleil descend, / Quelque part derrière le panneau Hollywood.)

Fredonnant doucement, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que beaucoup me fixait. En fait j'en eus conscience que lorsque Nate, devant se sentir inspiré, prit la suite de mon impro.

« - _Have you ever felt like you're living in the shadows, / Have you ever felt kept out. / I know sometimes that it feels like a battle, / But it can turn around._ (T'es-tu déjà senti comme si tu vivais dans l'ombre, / T'es-tu déjà senti tenu à l'écart. / Je sais que parfois ça ressemble à une bataille, / Mais ça peut changer.)

Certains se mirent à taper sur les meubles nous donnant un rythme potable pour stabiliser la chanson et Jason joua avec la fermeture éclair de son gilet imitant un peu le bruit de la guitare. Bon c'était de l'impro et on faisait avec les moyens du bord mais ça donnait plutôt pas mal.

« - _Heeeheey / This is the night / This is the night / Heeeheey / Feelin' alive / Feelin' alive_. (Heeehey / C'est cette nuit, c'est cette nuit / Heeeheey / Se sentir vivant / Se sentir vivant.)

Heureusement la lumière revint et la musique nous permit de ne pas terminer cette chanson qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Les paroles étaient bonnes mais la mélodie…

« - Hey c'était pas mal, admit Nate. J'ai enregistré un bout, faudra la retravailler plus tard.

Je hochai la tête tout en écoutant la musique. Étrangement, l'ambiance remonta rapidement et bientôt la panne de courant était oubliée. Et pour couronner le tout, Peggy, le chauffeur des oiseaux, avait dû rentrer à trois heures du matin chez elle aussi nous étions plus libre avec les mecs. Sentant mon téléphone vibrer, je décrochais machinalement en voyant que c'était Mitchie.

« - Hey bella, rappelle dans deux minutes le temps que je m'éloigne, lui criais-je.

Elle dut être d'accord puisqu'elle raccrocha aussi sec et je regardais autour de moi. Les mecs étaient tous deux occupées à danser. Je leur envoyais un sms puis décidais d'aller au jardin. Mon téléphone sonna deux minutes plus tard et je décrochais.

« - Salut Mitchie. Alors ces vacances, tu t'amuses ? _Euh ouais, c'est sympa de revoir tout le monde. Et puis il y a de la neige pour faire des batailles de boules de neige et une énorme cheminée pour se réchauffer. _Ouais c'est sympa en effet, admis-je. _Euh ouais on peut voir ça comme ça. Je suis restée avec mes cousins et on a pas mal dansé et rigolé. Probablement plus que votre fête… Je crois._ Non pas moi. Tu étais trop pressée de voir ta famille… Et tu aurais détesté de toute façon. Y a la moitié du lycée, me moquais-je. Et on a obligé tout le monde à se faire les quatre bises comme en France ! _Oh l'horreur_, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je l'admets… Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Je crus qu'elle allait répondre rapidement mais elle resta muette assez longtemps pour que je me demande si ça n'avait pas coupé puis elle reprit la parole.

« - _Non, je… Je voulais simplement te souhaiter la bonne année puisque tu es le seul dont j'ai le numéro._ Bonne année à toi également. Attends j'appelle les mecs, dis-je en les voyant sortir dans le jardin.

« - Bonne année Mitchie, lui crièrent-ils dans les oreilles alors que j'avais mis le haut-parleur. _Wow mes tympans_, grogna-t-elle. _Bon bah la fête n'a pas l'air d'être terminée pour vous alors bah je vous laisse. On se revoit au lycée._

« - Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous le deux pour que tu nous souhaites la bonne année, intervint Jason perdu. _Oh oui navrée j'avais oublié… La fatigue_, soupira-t-elle.

« - Ok on te laisse te coucher alors. _C'est gentil. Amusez-vous bien__._

On la remercia et une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, je regardais l'heure. Cinq heures du matin quand même. Je le signalais à mes amis et on décida de rentrer. Il était plus que l'heure. On rentra dans la maison, pour prévenir Jake mais j'appris qu'il était à l'étage avec une dénommée Gayle.

Je ramenais les deux chez eux puis je rentrais sous les coups de six heures du matin. Sans un mot, je montais rejoindre mon lit et m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à émerger quand ma mère me réveilla à midi et je ne sortis du lit que parce qu'il y avait de la famille qui venait. Sinon je serais resté dans le royaume de Morphée. Il est si gentil ! Je pris une douche rapide et avalais simplement un verre de jus d'orange le temps qu'oncles et tantes débarquent pour nous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde pour l'année qui commençait.

J'y passais deux jours, ne m'arrêtant que pour envoyer quelques messages à Mitchie, afin de savoir quand elle pensait arriver. Ou quand elle voulait qu'on vienne. Elle me proposa d'être chez elle pour quatorze heures et je lui promis de transmettre le message à Nate et Jason avant de retourner embrasser de vieilles tantes à moustaches et oncles chauves. Ah les joies des fêtes de fin d'année !

Le deux, Jason débarqua à midi sachant pertinemment que ma mère allait l'inviter à manger et je l'accusais, avec raison, d'être un profiteur. Ce qu'il confirma en prétextant que ma mère est bonne cuisinière. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Nate arriva un peu avant quatorze heures et on rejoignit la maison de Mitchie rapidement. Ce fut sa mère qui nous ouvrit et nous prévint que sa fille nous attendait à l'étage. On la rejoignit et après que Jason lui ait couru après pour la noyer sous une tonne de baiser s'il la rattrapait, ce dont il fut incapable, elle leur offrit leurs cadeaux. Je souris en revoyant la fameuse ceinture, dont j'avais trop souvent entendu parler, et Jason nous rappela que je la lui avais fait raté l'achat pour un pull.

« - J'étais en mission pour Mitchie, expliquais-je. Elle m'avait demandé de t'éloigner le temps qu'elle te l'achète.

« - T'es la meilleure la belle, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour un de ces câlins dont il avait le secret.

Je la vis se tendre et il dut le sentir puisqu'il s'éloigna promptement en s'excusant de ce geste naturel, somme toute. Elle balbutia qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas puis nous expliqua sommairement qu'elle avait décidé d'être moins distante avant de regarder Nate qui avait, comme moi, observé la scène, amusé. S'apercevant qu'elle attendait son avis, il reprit l'ouverture de son cadeau, prenant le temps de bien retirer le papier, afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Ce manège me fit sourire, mais moins que les soupirs d'impatience de Mitchie qui me firent rire doucement. Elle se tourna vers moi et Nate termina de retirer l'emballage. D'un coup de menton je le lui appris et elle reporta son attention sur notre ami, qui la fixait. Elle croisa les bras et il consentit enfin à observer son cadeau. Elle lui avait offert une superbe chemise d'un bleu clair, avec un dragon ou je ne sais pas quoi, brodé sur le col. Une merveille, il faut le reconnaître. Il fut d'accord avec moi puisqu'il remercia notre amie chaleureusement avant de nous expliquer qu'il avait eu l'intention de se l'acheter après les fêtes. Décidément, elle a fait le coup à tout le monde ! Elle se rassit au moment où Jason se leva d'un bond. Tout en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait apporté, il demanda ce que j'avais eu pour Noël et je souris.

« - Un pull que j'adorais, et que j'allais m'acheter avant qu'elle me dise qu'il m'allait plus que mal, le renseignais-je.

Il hocha la tête et tendit un petit paquet à Mitchie en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Curieuse, elle le déballa rapidement et reste interdite devant le journal intime qu'il lui avait offert.

« - Vu que tu parles peu, et que tu réfléchis trop, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu aurais envie de partager tes pensées avec quelqu'un, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer devant son absence de réaction.

Elle rit légèrement et le remercia du cadeau avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise mais embrassa sa joue avant de revenir à sa place initiale. La seconde suivante Nate lui offrit son cadeau et elle me fit sourire en décrétant qu'elle était gâtée tout en retirant le papier. De là où j'étais, ça ressemblait à une pince à cheveux violette. En forme de guitare le découvris-je lorsque Nate lui expliqua que la partie colorée était interchangeable, afin d'être en harmonie avec le reste de sa tenue… Il n'y a qu'une fille pour accessoiriser sa tenue jusqu'aux barrettes à cheveux, songeais-je amusé. A nouveau, elle fit un pas vers lui pour lui faire un bisou puis s'assit sur son fauteuil comme pour nous prévenir que ça serait les seuls démonstration d'affection que l'on aurait pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous l'an prochain ? Je regardais mes deux amis qui semblèrent avoir la même idée que moi… A moins qu'ils ne se demandent, comme moi, ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces vacances pour qu'elle soit moins distante. Si elle vit notre regard, elle n'en dit pas un mot et quand on partit, deux heures plus tard à peu près, je les interrogeais sur ce qu'il était passé dans la chambre. Comme moi, ils avaient remarqué des changements dans son comportement mais aucun de nous ne réussit à déterminer d'où ils venaient et à quoi ils étaient dus.

Je n'eus la réponse que lorsqu'on retourna au lycée. Je faillis rater mon bus à cause d'une énième dispute entre mes parents, et je dus courir mais je parvins à entrer in extremis. Voulant oublié la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister, soit ma mère à moitié nue en train de hurler après mon père qui avait coupé l'eau chaude, je m'installais contre un carreau et fermais les yeux, chantant la chanson qu'on avait improvisé, du moins ce dont je me souvenais, à la fête de Jake. Je fus tiré de mes rêveries, par le contact très soyeux et doux, d'une bouche sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux perplexe. Mitchie se tenait sur ma gauche en souriant.

« - Salut. Tu dors ?

« - Je crois que je rêve surtout, répondis-je malgré moi.

« - Tiens donc ! Et tu rêves de quoi ?

« - Mais de toi, petit oiseau. J'ai rêvé que tu venais de m'embrasser !

« - Ah non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est une de mes résolutions ! La seule en fait ! Arrêter de vous maintenir à distance, puisque ça ne fonctionne pas de toute façon…

« - Oh, je vois ! Donc mademoiselle a le droit de nous faire des bisous maintenant, mais pas nous. C'est injuste, souris-je… Et c'est notre arrêt, ajoutais-je en grimaçant.

« - Ah mais si, vous en avez le droit. Bon pas la peine de vous rattraper non plus, parce que bon, je ne commence que depuis aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête et embrassais sa joue à mon tour au moment où elle me demanda l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couché pour être fatiguée. Préférant lui cacher la vérité, sur les disputes continuelles de mes parents, je lui avouais, mentant honteusement, que je m'étais couché après minuit, tout en rejoignant Nate et Jason à qui je serrais la main comme chaque matin. Mitchie qui m'avait suivie, les embrassa pour leur dire bonjour, tout en leur expliquant la raison de ce changement, avant de rire quand elle nota que, comme moi, ils avaient du mal à tenir debout. Nate expliqua que sa voisine avait accouché et que son bébé avait pleuré toute la nuit, sans qu'elle ne daigne se lever, et Jason nous prévint qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de la soirée de Jake. On rit se souvenant parfaitement de l'heure à laquelle nous étions rentrés, surtout qu'il avait été réveillé moins de quatre heures plus tard par ses frangines, puis Mitchie nous planta sans un mot et on l'observa perplexe. Aurait-on dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? On épilogua sur cette question durant plusieurs minutes puis on se décida à la rejoindre. Malheureusement, Jake, Chad et d'autres camarades nous interrompirent en reparlant de cette soirée de dingue. Ouais de dingue, c'est le mot. Entre la coupure d'électricité et les pies qui ne nous ont pas lâchés… On finit par arriver à Mitchie en riant de la tête que Peggy avait faite quand Jason s'était amusé à danser collé serré avec une nana juste pour qu'elle le lâche. Nate se mit près d'elle alors que Jay et moi nous mimes en face afin de discuter tranquillement seulement Baptiste bouscula Jordan deux camarades de sport et Mitchie se colla à Nate pour s'éloigner de cette intrusion dans son cercle. Bon, visiblement, elle n'accepte pas encore tout le monde. Je l'observais retirer ses gants puis ouvrir son sac pour les ranger tout comme Jason manifestement puisqu'il rit en lui demanda si elle n'avait pas peur qu'on lui vole son journal intime.

« - Pourquoi me piquerait-on un journal vierge ?

« - C'est un argument qui se défend, chuchotais-je amusé.

« - Bon alors vos vacances se sont bien passées, nous demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Je haussais les épaules, Nate décréta qu'elles avaient été normales et Jason commença à lui raconter ses vacances dans son ensemble, mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie et elle entra dans sa classe en souriant. Nate la suivit, me donnant rendez-vous en sport puis je rejoignis mon cours de civilisation pour découvrir un contrôle surprise. Youpi ! Je m'assis et ne sortis que ma trousse, avant de plonger dans son test quand la seconde sonnerie retentit. L'heure passa rapidement, et quand je sortis de la salle, je priais un Dieu quelconque afin que je ne me sois pas trop trompé puis je rejoignis le gymnase. Naturellement Nate était déjà là et je me changeais avant de le rejoindre sur le terrain.

« - Dis-moi ça pose problème si ce midi, on mange dehors ? Mitchie a oublié son repas chez elle.

« Ok. N'empêche je me demande à quoi on doit son changement. C'est radical même si ça reste discret.

Il sourit et m'expliqua qu'elle avait décidé de nous laisser approcher parce qu'on s'était accroché, ce que je savais déjà, mais surtout nos cadeaux l'avaient touchés. Je sourcillais, rappelant à notre ami, qu'elle nous en avait fait également et qu'elle avait été plus maligne que nous, mais il rit avant de me dire qu'il le lui avait également fait remarquer.

« - Mais elle m'a expliqué que le fait qu'on ne sache rien ou presque d'elle ne nous a pas empêché de lui faire des cadeaux qu'elle apprécie vraiment. Pas parce que ce sont des cadeaux mais parce qu'ils lui ressemblent. Même si j'ignore ce que tu lui as acheté.

« - Le chat qu'on a brièvement croisé en partant, le renseignais-je.

« - Elle en voulait un ?

« - Aucune idée mais ce chat était tous seul, il ne jouait pas avec les autres de la portée… Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était comme Mitchie du coup…

« - Du coup tu l'as imposé à ses parents.

Je ris doucement, admettant qu'en effet je ne leur avais pas laissé le choix, mais vu la tête qu'ils ont fait en le voyant, je n'ai pas vraiment fait de forcing. Les filles arrivèrent enfin et le prof commença son cours. On changeait pour faire du basket ce trimestre, ce qui est plutôt cool, j'adore. Pas autant que le foot mais bon. Comme souvent, on commença la séance par s'échauffer et on rit Nate et moi en entendant les filles se plaindre qu'elles allaient être décoiffées ou qu'elles allaient sentir mauvais.

« - Allez courage les filles, ça vous fera du bien, arguais-je. Et puis un mec ça préfère une nana qui sait jouer au foot ou au basket !

« - Et toi, demanda Mélanie au rouquine qui me plaisait l'an dernier.

« - Ouais. Pour le moment je suis bien célibataire, mais assurément.

Sur ces mots, je m'éloignais au pas de course puis le prof nous mit en équipe avec ordre, exclusivement pour les mecs, de passer le ballon à ces demoiselles. Demoiselles qui n'en furent pas ravies soit dit en passant.

La partie fut longue à cause des filles qui rataient les ballons se poussant dès que celui-ci arrivaient vers eux, quand elles ne courraient pas à l'autre bout du terrain pour y échapper mais l'heure finit par passer je retournais aux vestiaires lessivé. Je pris une douche rapide, sous les railleries de Nate qui déclara que je ne voulais pas sentir mauvais pour une certaine personne, mais je refusais de confirmer ce fait. Je me lave surtout par hygiène… Même si Mitchie est un excellent second argument. Certains mecs me raillèrent songeant à tort, que j'avais une nana en dehors des cours et Jake supposa qu'il allait pouvoir tenter sa chance auprès de Mitchie. Je me retins de lui présager un nez cassé s'il s'approchait d'elle sachant qu'elle le ferait fuir d'elle-même et je m'habillais faisant comme si, ça ne me faisait rien qu'on drague celle qui me plaisait. On quitta le vestiaire et on croisa Jason avant de retrouver Mitchie au détour d'un couloir. Décidément elle reste tout le temps au chaud. Jason lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de rire franchement quand elle sursauta. Je souris à cette scène, qui risquait de se répéter souvent, quand Nate lui tendit l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour du cou ce matin. Elle fut ravie de la récupérer et embrassa nous ami sur la joue pour le remercier avant de la remettre. On la chambra sur son manque de mémoire puis je partis pour un cours d'espagnol que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir.

Quand midi sonna enfin, je rejoignis le parking là où on devait se retrouver puis on fila au fast-food du coin. Je ris en voyant la tête de Mitchie. Elle nous apprit que c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait de la bouffe rapide et je souris. Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas, sa mère cuisine tellement bien. Le repas fut expédié rapidement, puis on retourna au lycée où on s'installa au chaud puisqu'elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait froid. On discuta quelques minutes puis Jason suggéra qu'on emmène Mitchie boire un café dans notre brasserie préféré après les cours.

« - Histoire qu'elle découvre le café insipide qu'on sert ailleurs, se moqua-t-il.

On se tourna vers elle pour avoir sa réponse mais elle resta de marbre, le regard dans le vague et je passais ma main devant ses yeux afin qu'elle reprenne pied dans la réalité.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, t'es d'accord avec nous bien sûr, demandais-je amusé.

« - Alors que j'ignore complètement de quoi, vous parlez ? Je vais choisir la prudence et dire que je suis sans avis… ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

« - De rien. Alors tes vacances ?

« - Euh, comme chaque année… De longues discussions près du grand feu de cheminée, quinze parties d'action ou vérité avec la marmaille, où Maria m'a, évidemment, questionné sur toi, dit-elle en me regardant, pleins de cadeaux supers, et beaucoup de batailles de neige ! Sans compter pleins de randonnées dans la campagne environnante et les petites montagnes, des virées obligatoires au magasin pour acheter de quoi faire le repas oh, et le faire naturellement ! Et pendant les deux soirées, éviter maman et son appareil photo ! C'est le sport le plus compliqué, si vous voulez mon avis.

Quelle tirade ! Jason lui demanda si elle avait les photos et elle l'admit en listant les différentes photos mais au vu de son ton, on ne risquait pas de les voir. Il lui demanda de les ramener et elle grimaça qu'elles étaient sur son ordinateur portable.

« - Bon, tu n'auras qu'à nous les montrer la prochaine fois qu'on sera chez toi ?

« - Euh… Oui, dit-elle en pensant le contraire.

Je souris en voyant son air, ainsi que mes deux amis et elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, très probablement seulement Peggy et compagnie arrivèrent et se placèrent de manière à nous séparer de Mitchie. Dos à elles, notre amie sembla s'en accommoder parfaitement en fouillant dans son sac. La seconde d'après, elle s'éloigna et je l'observais entrer dans ce que je soupçonnais être les toilettes de filles. Comme elle ne sembla pas pressée de revenir, je revins à la conversation des filles et retins un soupir en notant qu'elles parlaient de la soirée de Jake. Ouais… Jusque là c'était un bon souvenir ! Mon prof de math passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

« - Monsieur Gray, vous viendrez me voir après vos cours. Je dois vous parler de votre dernier devoir.

« - Bien monsieur Daniels, répondis-je… Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, ajoutais-je quand il fut loin. Le test a eu lieu avant les vacances ! Il aurait pu m'en parler ce matin.

« - Probablement te féliciter pour l'immaculée de ta feuille, suggéra Jason.

« - Très drôle. Mais je sais ce qu'est une fonction logarithme népérien, moi !

« - Moi aussi. C'est très précisément une fonction mathématique inutile dans la vie de tous les jours… Qui permet très probablement de calculer un truc.

« - Ouais, très précisément, rit Nate alors que je l'imitais.

« - Je te rappelle que ça sert pour les calculs sur des graphs, entre autre chose.

« - Oui donc à rien, résuma Jason amusé.

« - Dis-moi Shane, sourit Sarah, vu que tu sembles doué en math, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, je galère un peu.

« - Ah navré, j'ai déjà un élève à qui je donne des cours, je ne peux pas assurer plus, mentis-je avec aplomb.

Elle grimaça et me proposa de lâcher cet élève mais je refusais arguant que je m'étais engagé jusqu'à ce que la personne ait ses examens. Et elle était en seconde… Enfin dans mon mensonge quoi. Me souvenant que j'étais supposé reprendre le bus avec Mitchie, je m'éloignais afin de la retrouver pour la prévenir que je serai en retard. La sonnerie retentit quand je la localisais entrant dans la salle de mon prof de l'an dernier. Je la rejoignis et elle sourcilla en me voyant arriver.

« - Tu prends le bus ce soir ou pas, lui demandais-je rapidement.

« - Comme d'hab, pourquoi ?

« - Tu es pressé ou tu pourras m'attendre ?

Elle sourit et me proposa de nous retrouver à l'arrêt. Je souris et la prévins que je risquais d'être long puis le professeur nous interrompit en me rappelant que je n'étais pas son élève.

« - Euh, c'est exact monsieur Madia… Oh ! Je vous empêche de faire cours peut-être, demandais-je amusé.

Il hocha la tête et me signala où se trouvait la sortie de sa classe. J'acquiesçais et murmurais-je rapidement :

« - Attends-moi dans le hall, avant d'ajouter plus haut, bon cours professeur.

Je sortis et fermais la porte au moment où la seconde sonnerie retentit… Et merde ! Je courus pour rejoindre mon cours et lorsque j'arrivais, je m'excusais platement auprès du professeur avant de prendre place et de me faire tout petit.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et je rejoignis mon professeur de math afin de comprendre la raison de ce rendez-vous. Je m'assis face à lui quand il me le demanda et il soupira avant de me montrer mon dernier devoir. J'avais complètement inversé mes calculs de fonctions.

« - Avez-vous une explication à ce devoir ? Ou je dois vous mettre un zéro tout de suite ?

« - Euh non. Je sais où je me suis planté mais je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer pourquoi, grimaçais-je… Bon bah si je mérite un zéro, tant pis, je me rattraperais avec les prochains tests.

« - Bon écoutez, c'est la première fois que vous me rendez une copie comme ça et à en voir vos calculs vous avez parfaitement compris donc ce que je vous propose c'est que demain, vous repassiez ce test. Et nous ferons les corrigés mercredi. A moins que vous préfériez votre zéro ?

« - Non, m'exclamais-je. Je préfère votre première proposition. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas faire pire que ce devoir.

Il acquiesça, visiblement d'accord puis me libéra me rappelant de réviser ce soir. Je lui assurais, sans mentir, que j'allais le faire puis je rejoignis Mitchie à l'arrêt de bus. Seulement elle m'attendait devant le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée principale. Voyant qu'elle bouquinait, je m'approchais lentement puis posais ma main sur son épaule pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle hurla de frayeur et je me retins de me boucher les oreilles. Quel cri !

« - C'est bon, demandais-je quelque secondes plus tard, tu vas mieux ?

« - Ouais, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui demandais depuis quand elle m'attendait, et elle répondit en rangeant son livre avant de sortir ses gants tout en me demandant si on pouvait partir. Ce que je confirmais avant de lui demander ce qu'elle lisait pour sursauter ainsi. Elle me donna le titre, précisant que c'était un thriller et je compris mieux… Avant de confirmer son idée quand elle prit la décision de ne plus emmener ce genre de livre au lycée.

« - Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'attende, me demanda-t-elle après avoir rougi et je haussais les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas ! J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre le même bus que toi. Ça m'aurait fait bizarre de ne pas pouvoir t'observer préserver ton territoire mental, au maximum. Pourquoi, tu y vois une autre raison ?

« - Du tout ! Je m'interrogeais, c'est tout. C'est la première fois qu'on me demande d'attendre quelqu'un. Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, par exemple.

Je hochais la tête puis le bus arriva et on monta à l'intérieur. Durant le trajet, je l'interrogeais sur la raison de son départ plutôt dans l'après-midi et elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'appréciait pas Sarah et compagnie, ce que je comprenais. Je lui avouais que c'était également notre cas mais n'ayant aucune raison pour partir quand elles venaient, on restait avec eux, par politesse. Intriguée, elle demanda si c'était également le cas pour elle et je me retins de rire avant de lui annoncer qu'on appréciait réellement sa compagnie. Parce qu'elle était vraie et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à nous plaire. Même si sa passivité et son manque de conversation nous agaçaient parfois. Elle était ainsi et on ne lui demandait pas de changer. Quand son arrêt arriva, je descendis avec elle et la raccompagnais chez elle, pour ne pas écourter cette conversation. Je lui demandais la raison de sa passivité et je sourcillais à sa réponse. Tout en m'invitant chez elle, elle m'avoua qu'avec toutes les horreurs qu'il y avait dans le monde la famine, les gens battus, les guerres, et les personnes sans domiciles fixes, elle avait du mal à ne pas rire des nos camarades qui se plaignaient d'être punis une semaine ou interdit de fêtes. Elle me proposa de boire un chocolat et je soupirais.

« - C'est bizarre ! Quand tu parles de la vie, tu ne sembles voir que le malheur. Les guerres, les personnes battues ou violées, les sans abris morts, mais il n'y a pas que le moche dans la vie. Que fais-tu de la joie, du bonheur, et même de l'amour ?

« - La joie est accessible à tous, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Le bonheur est une chimère après laquelle tout le monde court, et l'amour… Juste un sentiment grotesque inventé par l'homme pour mettre une femme dans son lit, quand l'argent ne suffit pas, s'exclama-t-elle alors que je fonçais les sourcils choqué.

« - Qu'as-tu donc pu subir dans ta vie pour parler ainsi du bonheur et de l'amour, demandais-je en la fixant.

Elle rougit légèrement et profita que les tasses étaient chaudes pour s'éloigner. Elle les posa devant nous fixant la table comme si elle voulait se dérober à la conversation puis soupira un « rien » que je ne crus pas.

« - Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois chaque jour aux infos. Partout on parle de guerres, de meurtres ! Les images sont toutes sanglantes, et je me dis que l'homme n'est finalement qu'une créature bien primaire. Il a toutes les cartes en mains pour être heureux, et il s'amuse, si je puis dire, à tuer son prochain pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres. Que ce soit, pour l'argent, par dégoût, ou juste une histoire de fierté mal placée.

Je la fixais en fronçant les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait connu pour parler ainsi. Avait-elle été battue ? Je repensais à ce qu'elle nous avait confié dans son jardin au début de notre amitié. La raison de son besoin d'espace et je me demandais si c'était lié à sa manière de voir la vie. Comme une succession d'épreuves. Se pouvait-il qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'enfance d'enfant choyée que j'avais imaginé prime abord en la voyant agir avec ses parents ? Je voulus lui poser la question quand je notais qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Malgré la table qui nous séparait. Me reprenant, je bus rapidement mon chocolat, mentis en prétextant que ma mère était sévère et voulait que je rendre tôt puis je rentrais chez moi, lui donnant rendez-vous dans le bus le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon sang, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, celui-là, je vous jure. Enfin il est là présent. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue, j'aime beaucoup la fin. Même si elle reste sensiblement pareil que le chapitre 11 de la version Mitchie. On commence à voir que Shane se pose beaucoup de questions. Et vous qu'avez-vous aimé ? La fête du nouvel an ? Quand ils improvisent une chanson ? L'appel de Mitchie ? Le moment où ils s'offrent les cadeaux ? La rentrée ? Dites-moi tout ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Ses aveux

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Bon il m'aura fallu presque cinq heures pour relire le chapitre (oui parce que j'ai eu une journée harassante et je n'avais absolument pas envie de lire ce soir) mais au moins le chapitre est là. Surtout que celui-là vous l'attendiez depuis au moins… Tout ça ! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à mes _**Irreductibles**_ : **SirineLovatic**, **Angele** (Hello. Et ouais ils se rapprochent tous les uns des autres. Shane tombe amoureux enfin s'en aperçoit :p Voilà enfin les aveux de Mitchie… J'espère qu'ils te plairont…. Surtout l'attitude de Shane :p Bisous) et **Guest** (Hello. S'il te plait mets un pseudo. Ouais la chanson est sympa, leur manière d'improviser… on voit bien qu'ils ne vivent QUE pour la musique ! Bisous) pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Ses aveux**

Je passais la semaine qui suivit cette conversation à y repenser. Excepté quand je refis mon devoir de math. Cette fois-ci, je m'assurais que j'avais fait les bons calculs et dans le bon sens. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma moyenne chuter. Surtout que les maths c'était la seule matière où j'excellais sans me forcer. Bon et le sport mais on faisait du basket en ce moment et Brown adore tellement ce sport… A présent dans mon lit, je cherchais à comprendre ce que Mitchie avait pu subir ou voir pour avoir si vision si déformée de la vie. Selon elle, la joie n'existait pas. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux… Etait-ce possible que son sourire le soit également ? J'allais un peu loin là non ? Je voulais reprendre cette conversation, et aller jusqu'au bout mais j'avais bien vu son geste de recul. Plus elle était mal à l'aise, plus elle avait besoin d'espace et cette conversation étrange, la mettait mal à l'aise, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment la raison. Seulement la curiosité me dévorait légèrement et je descendis pour voir ma mère en train de cuisiner. Enfin tester une recette de Connie.

« - Dis-moi mam', quand une personne est mal à l'aise dans une conversation… Euh non attends grimaçais-je, je reprends. Voilà Lexi, la cousine de Nate, mentis-je pour éviter d'entendre que j'étais amoureux, a eu une conversation étrange l'autre jour. Enfin avec moi, je veux dire. Elle semblait être malheureuse et quand j'ai voulu pousser un peu la conversation, elle a semblé mal à l'aise, du coup je me demandais, tu crois que je devrais insister pour la faire parler ? Ou attendre qu'elle m'en reparle ?

« - Et bien tout dépend du sujet. Si c'est sur sa vie personnelle, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour l'écouter.

« - Non, plutôt sur le bonheur, enfin le beau côté de la vie. Elle pense que le bonheur est une chimère et l'amour un sentiment inventé pour qu'un homme arrive plus vite à ses fin quand l'argent ne suffit pas, et je sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça triste qu'elle pense comme ça à vingt ans mais j'ai pas osé approfondir, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« - En effet, Lexi semble malheureuse, confirma-t-elle. Le mieux c'est d'en parler à Nate, il sera mieux placer pour l'écouter. Tu as bien fait de t'arrêter pour ne pas la pousser dans ces derniers retranchements.

J'acquiesçais en songeant à Mitchie. Ainsi donc, elle était malheureuse, comme je l'avais compris. Je restais pensif un instant puis je soupirais. Je voulais l'aider, c'était certain mais j'ignorais comment. Elle semblait plus proche de nous, mais ça ne datait pas de longtemps. Sept jours pour être exact, ce n'était rien… Et je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre ce début d'amitié. Seulement je faisais un pitoyable ami si je ne l'aidais pas à parler de ses problèmes non ?

Je passais la soirée sur cette question. Devais-je la pousser aux aveux, ou attendre qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même ? En même temps, bientôt cinq mois qu'on lui parle et elle n'est pas très porté sur la discussion… Même si elle semble plus à l'aise quand elle nous fait la bise le matin. Elle n'amorce jamais la conversation ni rien donc… Je finis par trancher et lui donnais trois mois pour s'ouvrir plus puis je forcerai le barrage de ses lèvres quitte à devoir lui ouvrir le cerveau. Enfin je me comprends.

Le lendemain cependant, quand Mitchie monta, je notais un léger changement chez elle. Elle semblait à l'aise de me saluer et commença même à faire la conversation. Bon ok c'est sur la musique qu'il y avait dans le bus mais c'était ça non ? Je lui fis la bise également puis répondis à sa question :

« - Ouais. Ça me rappelle les vieilles chansons que mon grand-père mettrait durant les étés que je passais là-bas, dans le Tennessee… Je blague, je déteste mais soit c'est ça, soit compter les arrêts, donc… Et toi, tu aimes ?

Tandis qu'elle m'avouait qu'elle détestait, je notais le regard de certain de nos camarades sur elle et je me retins de passer mon bras autour d'elle pour signaler qu'elle était chasse gardée. Qu'ils aillent rêver de se faire une autre nana, celle-ci on n'y touche pas !

« - Ouais. Je suis sûr que tu aimes en fait, et que tu écoutes ça en boucle.

Tout en parlant je désignais ses écouteurs et elle se mit à bouder en croisant les bras. Bon sang, je déteste les filles qui se mettent à bouder pour un rien. Enfin sur elle c'est mignon, c'est déjà ça. Amusé, je lui fis face mais elle tourna la tête, m'obligeant à bouger pour me remettre face à elle. A nouveau, elle tourna la tête et je réitérais, me plaçant encore et toujours face à elle. Ce manège dura quelques secondes puis elle arrêta de tourner la tête. J'en fus satisfait, l'espace d'une seconde mais elle ferma les yeux m'empêchant ainsi de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Notant qu'on arrivait, je ris de bon cœur, et la prévins qu'on devait descendre. Sans quitter sa mine boudeuse, elle rouvrit les yeux, prit son sac et me suivit. On rejoignit nos amis et elle les salua. Perturbé par son air fâché, Jason l'interrogea et je souris connaissant son discours par avance.

« - Shane s'est moqué de moi durant tout le trajet, m'accusa-t-elle. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu rire à sa blague pourrie, il a dit que j'écoutais de la musique débile pour ascenseur, et que ça me ressemblait en plus ! Alors que c'est faux, en ce moment je suis branchée TJ Tyler et pas l'espèce de soupe qu'il y avait dans le bus. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais de mauvais goûts musicaux et que je devrais arrêter d'en écouter.

« - Menteuse, ris-je en l'écoutant.

« - Bon Shane excuse-toi auprès de Mitchie qu'elle se remette à sourire. La mine triste ça ne lui va pas !

On rit tous ensemble puis elle m'assura que ce n'était pas nécessaire avant de nous demander ce qu'on avait fait de notre week-end. Jason nous informa qu'il avait été coincé dans sa famille, enfin dimanche puisque samedi nous avions répété. Pour ma part j'avais été à la patinoire, regrettant de ne pas la voir, au contraire de Sarah. Tout en parlant, on prit la direction du cours de bio de Nate. Mitchie profita d'un blanc dans la conversation pour nous poser une drôle de question.

« - Dites, il n'y a aucun rapport entre l'un et l'autre, mais pourquoi tous les matins, vous attendez qu'on soit dans la salle de bio pour aller à votre cours ?

« - Bonne chance, sourit Nate.

« - Euh… Je ne sais pas. En fait, la première fois, c'était pour savoir si tu étais toujours dans la lune, et puis… C'est devenu une habitude, répondis-je.

« - Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça, rirent mes traites d'amis.

Parce que c'était vrai. Bon ok, moi je voulais voir Mitchie et Jason se contentait de suivre le mouvement, mais c'était tout. Cela dit, songeais-je en voyant Peggy et compagnie, je me demandais si ça ne serait pas plus sage d'aller ailleurs le matin. Elle me tira de mes pensées en posant une nouvelle question qui me fit sourire.

« - Mais vous avez quoi comme cours au début ?

« - Je commence par sport. La classe, on fait du badminton, l'informa Jay plus que satisfait.

« - Oh, je t'envie, nous on vient de le terminer, mon cauchemar a pris fin. Maintenant on attaque la boxe ! Et toi Shane ?

« - Ni boxe, ni bad, ris-je. Je commence avec Civilisation.

Une matière dont je me passerais bien, soit dit en passant. Des gloussements me firent revenir à moi et je grimaçais en voyant la volaille comme les appelait Jason, arriver. Nate soupira et je me rangeais à leur avis. Voilà qui allait couper court à cette conversation. Elles s'installèrent entre Mitchie et nous et je me retins de les dégager pour reprendre ma voisine de quartier près de moi. Celle-ci fixa les filles puis nous avant d'entrer dans la salle alors que je la suivais des yeux. Nate qui face à moi se racla la gorge et je le fixais perdu. Il lança un regard aux trois filles puis à sa classe et je compris. Enfin je crois. Il ne veut pas qu'elles sachent que je l'apprécie ? C'est vrai que l'an dernier, elles ont mené la vie dure à Sandy, ma copine de l'époque et… Ouais évitons qu'elles comprennent. Parce qu'elles ont un radar surdéveloppé pour ce genre de chose, je crois.

« - Ah elle est enfin partie la pot de colle, grommela Peggy.

« - Pardon, demandais-je surpris.

« - Votre petit toutou qui vous suit partout. La nouvelle-là, répondit-elle en désignant la salle.

« - Non je vois pas. De qui tu parles ?

« - Oh je t'en prie Shane, ne fais pas semblant, intervint Sarah. Tu vois très bien de qui on parle !

« - Non. J'aurais pu penser que vous parliez de Mitchie mais comme ce n'est ni un pot de colle ni un toutou, je ne vois pas. Alors j'attends. De qui vous parlez ?

« - De _Mitchie_, me répondit-elle en crachant ce prénom. Elle vous suit partout comme un gentil caniche !

« - Tu arrêtes tout de suite de l'insulter Sarah sinon je peux t'assurer que fille ou pas fille, je te casse le nez, la menaçais-je.

« - Je te demande pardon, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Tu oserais me frapper ? Moi ?

« - Oui toi ou une autre, la corrigeais-je. Je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte mes amis, alors t'es gentille mais tu t'en vas, j'ai franchement pas envie de te voir ! Ni vous deux d'ailleurs !

« - Si tu n'es pas satisfait, va-t'en, nous on a cours ici.

« - Voilà qui me convient très bien, m'énervais-je avant de me tourner vers mes amis. On se voit comme d'hab.

« - Attends je te suis, intervint Jason. Je ne supporte pas non plus leur présence. Ciao Nate et bonne chance avec… _Ça_ !

Il cracha presque son « ça » et je me retins de rire. Voilà qui était clair. Prions qu'on ait la paix pour la journée. La semaine. Le mois. Le reste de l'année avec du bol ! La matinée passa rapidement mais après le repas, Mitchie sembla tendue et je m'en demandais la raison. J'interrogeais rapidement Nate mais il m'assura que les filles lui avaient foutu la paix. J'en fus rassuré mais pour autant, elle resta tendue. Jason dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il raconta plusieurs blagues de son cru, toutes moins drôles les unes que les autres, mais qui faisaient rire tant elles étaient débiles, puis la sonnerie retentit nous séparant. J'arrivais en littérature, et Jake me frappa l'épaule.

« - Dis-moi, Mitchie, elle reprend le bus avec toi ce soir non ?

« - Ouais pourquoi, demandais-je veillant à paraître neutre.

« - Tu m'aiderais bien si tu me laissais cinq minutes avec elle. Que je puisse l'aborder tranquille, tu vois ?

« - Ok. J'en profiterais pour aller chercher un truc dans mon casier. Cela dit elle est tendue depuis tout à l'heure, elle risque de t'envoyer chier.

« - T'inquiète, je vais la détendre !

Il eut un regard lubrique et je soupirais mentalement. Dans quel état allais-je retrouver mon petit oiseau ? Me promettant de ne pas lui laisser plus de cinq minutes, je m'installais maudissant cette conversation. Je ferais mieux de le dire franchement qu'elle me plaît, comme ça, elle serait tranquille… Ouais sauf qu'elle risque de me fuir. Réfléchissant, je me mis à tambouriner machinalement des doigts sur la table, puis le professeur me rappela à l'ordre et je m'excusais avant de taper du pied dans les airs pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Les deux heures furent longues à souhaits et quand le dernier cours fut terminé, je rejoignis mollement mon casier où je repris un livre dont je n'avais plus besoin ici. Nous avions enfin terminés L'homme au bras d'or de Nelson Algren et je songeais presque à le brûler tant j'avais détesté. Observant l'heure, je grimaçais. Deux minutes seulement étaient passées. Rangeant le bouquin dans mon sac, je vidais mon casier de tout ce dont je n'avais pas besoin puis je décidais que c'était suffisant. De toute façon, le temps que j'arrive, les cinq minutes seront passées alors…

Je me surpris à me demander comment se passait la conversation et j'espérais qu'elle était froide avec lui, comme elle l'avait été avec nous, seulement quand j'arrivais Mitchie était au sol serrant ses genoux. Jake s'approcha et elle se mit à vouloir le frapper, et continua même lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Je fronçais les sourcils puis je m'approchais inquiet, en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Moi ? Mais rien, c'est elle… Elle est complètement dingue, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter, c'est une malade ! J'me casse !

« - C'est ça, va-t'en, mais ne dis rien à personne, sinon je te jure que je fais courir la rumeur, qu'elle t'a filé une sacrée correction, décrétais-je pour la protéger.

Il m'assura qu'il ne dirait rien puis je me tournais vers Mitchie. Elle tremblait et semblait carrément apeurée… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est lié à toutes ces questions que je me pose sur elle ? Me reprenant, je m'approchais doucement d'elle et m'accroupis, inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, je posais ma main sur son poignet, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle n'eut aucun geste de recul et je fis glisser mes doigts sur son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, priant tous les Dieux qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Doucement, je l'attirais vers moi puis nous relevais avant de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras. J'eus une très brève seconde d'hésitation, puis je la pris contre moi pour la rassurer seulement, elle se jeta dans mes bras entourant ma taille avec force. Ce geste me surpris et je décidais d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, elle semblait avoir besoin de ne pas se sentir seule et ce fut tout ce qui m'importa.

« - Chut Mitchie, calme-toi, je suis là, chuchotais-je à son oreille en caressant son cou doucement.

De ma main libre, j'envoyais un message à ma mère la prévenant que je serais peut-être en retard, puis je m'occupais exclusivement d'elle. Elle tremblait toujours contre moi et je resserrais ma prise sur elle pour qu'elle sente qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi.

« - Chut, murmurais-je. Ça va aller maintenant… Je suis là Mitchie… Tout va bien, t'es en sécurité… Je ne te quitte pas tant que je ne serai pas certain que tu as de nouveau, la maîtrise de toi, ne t'inquiète pas… Prends ton temps, lui assurais-je en lui frottant le dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

Le bus arriva et, sentant qu'elle s'écartait de moi, je lui fis signe qu'on montait avant de prendre le sac de Mitchie. Par galanterie, je ne montais qu'après elle puis le bus démarra alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Je pris place face à elle et je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant se mordre la lèvre. Elle s'inquiétait ? De quoi ? Que Jake parle ? Il y a peu de chance, il tient trop à sa réputation de gros bras pour la risquer. Et on sait tous les deux que grâce à notre réputation avec les mecs, on peut le réduire à rien au lycée, juste en parlant. Revenant à Mitchie, je la fixais cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Jake n'était pourtant pas méchant. Un peu lourd c'est clair mais sans plus. Avait-il eu un geste déplacé ? J'en doutais mais comment savoir ? Il prétendait qu'il n'avait rien fait et elle semblait trop inquiète pour répondre à mes questions. Or la liste s'allongeait. On passa devant l'arrêt de Mitchie et je décidais qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour rester seule chez elle, aussi je décidais de l'emmener au Colibri. Chez moi, elle découvrirait les disputes de mes parents et ma mère risque de la faire flipper en demandant si on sortait enfin ensemble. Ce qui, au vu de son état, était largement déconseillé. Mon arrêt passa également et je fixais mon amie me demandant si je ne devrais pas mettre Nate et Jason dans la confidence, puis je renonçais. S'ils devaient être au courant, je préférais que ce soit elle qui parle. Elle saurait exactement quoi dire pour être à l'aise alors que je serai capable de tout avouer. Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée. On était amis tous les trois mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle apprécie qu'on connaisse toute sa vie. Voyant l'arrêt où on descendait, je le signalais au chauffeur puis me levais en prenant nos deux sacs. Elle m'imita et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'on n'était plus dans notre quartier. Je lui fis signe de venir avec moi elle et obéit encore à moitié déphasée. On arriva au Colibri et tant mieux les sacs commençaient à peser lourd sur mon bras. M'assurant qu'elle me suivait toujours, je montais à l'étage où nous serions tranquilles. Rare étaient les lycéens qui venaient ici, c'est pour ça qu'on appréciait tant cette brasserie avec les mecs. Ça et pour le fait que lorsqu'on venait ici, les coqueluches du lycée étaient oubliés. Nous redevenions des mecs normaux et certains jours c'était carrément appréciable. Je m'installais à l'écart posant les sacs au sol et Brian monta prendre notre commande. Je nous commandais deux chocolats chauds, ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux de sa mère mais ils étaient délicieux. Quand il fut parti, Mitchie me regarda, enfin devrais-je dire, dans les yeux et je souris.

« - Avec Nate et Jason, on adore venir ici, avouais-je. C'est super conviviale malgré les apparences, et franchement agréable. Et puis, on ne risque pas de nous déranger. On doit être les seuls lycéens qui aient remarqué cet endroit, et qui y viennent.

« - Je vois ! C'est votre café en fait, un peu comme le Central Perk dans Friends©.

« - Tu comprends vite, ris-je à sa référence.

Brian revint et déposa nos tasses avant de s'éclipser, nous laissant seul, si on escompte le couple de personnes qui venait tous les lundis boire un thé. Posant les coudes sur la table, désolé maman, je fis le tour de la salle des yeux, tournant machinalement ma boisson, puis revins sur Mitchie attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole seulement elle préférait tourner son chocolat fumant, les yeux dans le vague. Deux longues minutes passèrent puis elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux et planta son regard douloureux et fuyant dans le mien. Je l'observais inspirer longuement et compris qu'elle allait enfin parler.

« - Tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle.

« - A vrai dire… Oui, admis-je honnêtement, j'en ai une vague idée, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Cela dit, ajoutais-je dans le but de la faire rire, ce n'est pas la première fois, que je me pose des questions sur ta façon d'agir, sans réussir à comprendre.

« - Ah. Et qu'as-tu vu, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais accroupie au sol, et tu serrais tes genoux contre ta poitrine, comme pour te protéger. Jake s'est approché, et a du faire quelque chose, puisque tu t'es mise à hurler qu'il te laisse, en essayant de le frapper. Non, me repris-je, tu semblais te battre contre quelqu'un d'invisible, en voulant le repousser, sans y arriver… Et c'est tout !… Tu comptes m'expliquer où je vais devoir trouver tout seul, murmurais-je inquisiteur.

Je la fixais la suppliant de répondre à mes questions. Je commençais à avoir le cerveau en surchauffe à force d'imaginer un tas de choses. Elle me regarda interdite puis sembla m'étudier, cherchant probablement à savoir si elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance en moi avant de soupirer. Elle lâcha sa cuillère et murmura les joues rouges.

« - C'est stupide vraiment, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je… Je sortais d'espagnol, comme tu t'en doutes, et je suis venue attendre le bus. Il était là, attendant probablement le bus que je lui ai fait rater.

« - Il habite à cinq minutes, c'était toi qu'il attendait, à mon avis, la coupais-je en lui cachant une vérité que je ne voulais pas avouer.

J'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute si tout ça s'était déroulé ainsi. Certes, je n'aurais pas pu interdire à Jake de venir mais j'aurais pu venir quitte à ce qu'il pense que je voulais sortir avec… Même si je le voulais effectivement. Elle reprit la parole et je l'écoutais intrigué.

« - Oh. C'est triste dans ce cas !… Enfin bref, je me suis assise le plus loin possible, comme d'habitude, et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a voulu absolument que je me rapproche de lui. Mais, tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas bougé, je le trouvais encore trop près de moi !… Son allure me faisait peur, avoua-t-elle presque à contrecœur. Et quand il s'est approché, je me suis sentie en danger, sans raison. Et puis, il a eu ce geste, pourtant bénin : Il a enlevé mes cheveux de devant mon visage, et a caressé ma joue !… Je… Je n'ai pas supportée, et d'un coup, je me suis mise à le frapper, pour qu'il s'écarte !

Je hochais la tête cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi si violemment. Ce n'était qu'une mèche de cheveux. Bon ok, c'est rarement sans raison qu'un mec fait ça et vu les récents commentaires de Jake dans les vestiaires, je sais exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Je me rassurais en songeant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Mitchie dans son lit pour une nuit. Mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Ça m'était déjà arrivé d'enlever une mèche qu'elle avait devant les yeux, même si en général pour rire je décrétais que j'allais la couper afin qu'elle ne revienne pas, mais elle n'avait jamais réagi ainsi. La première fois elle avait eu un mouvement de recul mais à présent, ça ne la dérangeait plus… J'enviais mon camarade de sport quelques minutes songeant qu'il avait la chance de toucher son visage puis elle reprit la parole et je me concentrais, à nouveau, sur son récit me régalant secrètement du son de sa voix.

« - Après, je me suis éloignée, je me suis accroupie dans le coin de l'arrêt, et il est revenu près de moi. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et… Et la suite, tu la connais, soupira-t-elle… Je me suis débattue, voulant le frapper qu'il s'éloigne, je ne me battais pas contre un ennemi invisible ! Après, tu es intervenu, et je me suis remise dans mon coin. Ce n'était pas contre lui ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai agi comme ça ! Je me suis sentie… J'ai simplement voulut préserver mon cercle.

Écoutant son récit, je fixais son oreille gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne me disait pas tout, c'était certain. Elle s'était stoppée avant d'avouer comment elle se sentait et je voulais l'interroger sur ce point. Je repris son explication cherchant à comprendre. Elle était sortie d'espagnol et avait rejoins l'arrêt pensant que j'y étais déjà. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Elle avait vu Jake et s'était installée le plus loin possible de lui. Normal venant d'elle. Le contraire m'aurait même étonné. Il a voulu qu'elle se rapproche pour pouvoir la draguer tranquillement, détail qu'elle ignorait, mais elle n'a pas bougé. Encore une fois, c'était normal… Ce qui l'était moins c'était sa phrase suivante. Son allure lui faisait peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait eu peur. Bon ok, le style skater je ne suis pas vraiment fan mais ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était retrouvée en tête-à-tête avec un gothique ou pire un vampire fan de sang et de film d'horreur. Le genre flippant qui fait qu'on ne veut pas les croiser le soir dans une ruelle déserte, mais là… Etait-ce à cause de son style qu'elle s'était sentie en danger ? Ou avait-elle compris inconsciemment ses intentions et avait mal réagi parce qu'il ne l'intéressait pas ? Le reste ne me paraissait pas important. Le fait qu'il ait touché son visage, elle a du le ressentir comme une agression surtout quand il s'est mis à caresser son visage, mais pourquoi le frapper ? Devais-je m'attendre au même châtiment si je caressais sa joue ? Je soufflais et revins sur son visage me demandant quelle question poser en premier pour ne pas qu'elle se referme comme l'huître qu'elle était en temps normal.

« - Je ne comprends pas, en quoi son allure te faisait peur, finis-je par poser perplexe. C'est juste un look skateur ! Jeans baggy et haut larges, grosses baskets, et doudoune ! Oh, et la casquette, ou le bonnet en fonction du temps.

« - Je… Mon cousin, enfin un de mes cousins a la même, souffla-t-elle le regard plein de douleur.

« - Et ton cousin, tu en as peur ?

« - Il me terrifie depuis deux ans. Depuis Noël en fait ! C'est stupide, mais depuis ce fameux soir, je…

Elle se tut et je la fixais. Son regard devint douloureux, et me supplia d'oublier ma question seulement c'était trop tard. Elle avait le droit de ne pas en parler, je ne l'obligerais pas si elle n'en avait pas envie, même si elle en avait besoin ça se voyait, mais je ne pouvais pas retirer ma question. Elle était posée à présent. Je l'observais et notais ses mains tremblantes. Lui faisais-je peur ? Ou bien était-ce ma question qui la mettait dans cet état ? Elle dut sentir mon regard puisqu'elle voulut me cacher ses mains mais je l'en empêchais en les prenant dans les miennes par-dessus la table. Elle releva la tête dès que nos doigts furent en contact et j'eus mal au cœur en la voyant sur le point de pleurer. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'espèce de petite folle qui m'avait fait la tête dans le bus ce matin. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer totalement. Ses paupières étaient pleines d'eau et quand elles débordèrent, je me levais et vins m'asseoir près d'elle. Et tant pis si j'envahissais son cercle mental, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et caressais son dos avec douceur qu'elle se sente en sécurité pour pleurer autant qu'elle en aurait besoin. On parlerait plus tard, de ce qu'elle voudrait mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ses larmes.

« - Allez pleurs petit oiseau, on parlera plus tard. T'as l'air d'en avoir gros sur la patate pour le moment… Vide ton sac, on n'est que tous les deux, t'as plus besoin de jouer les femmes fortes, lui assurais-je.

Le couple partit et Brian monta nettoyer la table. Il nous fixa perplexe et me demanda d'un geste si je voulais des serviettes, mais je lui assurais que j'avais ce qu'il fallait. Il acquiesça, débarrassa et lava la table avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, nous laissant seuls. Mitchie finit par se calmer et je lui demandais si elle allait mieux. Elle me l'assura malgré que ses yeux me criaient l'inverse et je rejoignis sagement ma place, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Elle m'observa avec un regard tendre et je soupirais me préparant à ce qu'elle m'incendie sur place.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre petit oiseau, mais, que s'est-il passé ce fameux soir de Noël ?

« - Je… Je… C'était…

Elle tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir et je me retins de lui tendre la main afin qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle. Elle sembla sur le point de se refermer puis son regard devint plus sûr et elle baissa les yeux. Lentement, elle me raconta que l'hiver de ses quatorze ans, elle était partie dans sa famille, comme chaque année donc. J'appris que son grand-père était mort et que ce noël était important pour elle, comme un hommage à l'homme qu'il était. Elle sourit en parlant d'une fête à laquelle elle avait été invitée, et à laquelle elle avait visiblement envie d'aller. L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandais si elle y serait réellement allée mais elle continua de parler du voyage, de la roue qui avait crevé, les faisant arriver bien plus tard que prévu. Je souris quand elle me dit que sa grand-mère la voyait comme une adulte ayant besoin de sa propre chambre et je me demandais à quoi ressemblait la maison. J'eus un léger sourire quand elle me raconta que son aïeule l'imaginait accrochée à son téléphone puis tentais d'imaginer Mitchie parlant sans cesse… Rien à faire, ça ne ressemblait pas à celle que je connaissais. Elle eut un regard amer en spécifiant que malgré son manque de popularité, elle avait été invitée à une fête et je me demandais si un type ne craquait pas pour elle à cette époque. Je l'imitais quand elle rit en déclarant que ses cousines, deux pestes jumelles selon elle, étaient venues la réveiller en sautant sur son lit. Elle semblait avoir besoin de rire et je pressentais que je n'allais pas aimer la suite de cette conversation. Son récit semblait teinter de sérieux et ce sérieux ne lui allait pas. Je me demandais à quoi m'attendre puis je l'écoutais à nouveau quand elle reprit la parole.

« - Enfin bref, j'ai dit bonjour à mes treize cousins et cousines ! Seulement, quand je me suis retrouvée face à Dylan, j'ai… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Il ne me regardait pas comme d'habitude ! Je me souviens que je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas mal habillée. Tu sais, avoir fait une faute de goût, en mettant du jaune et du violet ensemble, mais non. J'étais en bleu et noir. Un sans faute donc ! Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Maman m'avait dit que ce pull m'allait très bien, j'ai simplement songé qu'il pensait la même chose. Je lui ai fait la bise, c'était mon cousin préféré. Nous avions le même âge, un mois seulement nous sépare. Il est d'Avril, moi de Mai. Je m'égare, là !… La journée a été agréable. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et nous avions fait une bataille de neige du tonnerre, parents, enfants, tout le monde s'y est mis. Sauf Amélie, mais à sa décharge, il faut savoir qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois, me précisa-t-elle lancé dans son récit. Enfin bref, Jeanne avait voulu faire un éternel « Action ou vérité » et on y a passé la soirée. A un moment, elles sont montées se coucher, et Dylan et moi sommes restés seuls. Enfin, il y avait les parents, et d'autres cousins plus âgés, mais bon. On a discuté et plus tard, je suis montée à mon tour. Peu après, le reste de la famille a suivi, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Quand la maison fut calme, je suis descendue boire un verre de lait, avant de remonter sous la couette. Peu après, la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte, et Dylan est entré ! Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour rire un peu, on a repris l'action ou vérité, et puis tout a changé, quand il m'a mise au défi de l'embrasser. J'ai fait la grimace, décrétant qu'entre cousins ça ne se faisait pas, mais il m'a dit que nos grands-parents étaient cousins également. Je le savais, mais qu'il me le rappelle m'a, je ne sais pas, fait bizarre. Mais comme nous jouions avec les règles Californienne, et il faisait trop froid pour que j'enlève mon peignoir, donc je me suis exécutée… Je n'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-elle alors que j'étais d'accord avec elle sur ce point. D'un coup, il m'a…

Elle s'arrêta et je me retins de déglutir. Il n'a pas osé tenter de la violer quand même ? Même si ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Non ce genre de chose ne se déroule que dans les films, c'est impossible qu'un mec ait envie de faire l'amour à sa cousine. Je tentais de m'imaginer avec Christie mais cette image de nous nous embrassant me révulsa et je réprimais un frisson de dégoût. Elle reprit son récit et je me focalisais dessus sentant qu'on arrivait à un moment crucial.

« - Il m'a allongé sous lui, et ses mains ont commencé à passer sur mes vêtements pour caresser mon ventre. Je me suis débattue. On ne jouait plus à présent, et je voulais qu'il s'en aille, murmura-t-elle doucement. A un moment, il m'a bloqué les jambes, avec les siennes, et a maintenu mes bras aussi dessus de ma tête. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit de me taire, si je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse mal. Je savais qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport de combat, aussi j'ai arrêté de vouloir partir, et il a recommencé à m'embrasser. Je priais silencieusement qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin. C'était mon cousin, presque mon frère, Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

Je vis ses mains trembler sans qu'elle ne bouge et je la fixais dégoûté par l'attitude de ce cousin qui n'agissait pas comme tel. L'observant, je notais qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Brisée par la vie, c'était flagrant, mais elle n'avait plus aucun trait de semblable avec la Mitchie que je connaissais. Celle-ci était fragile, blessée, apeurée, et semblait appeler au secours. Brian revint et nous demanda si on avait besoin de quelque chose et je lui assurais que je viendrais si le cas se présentait. Il hocha la tête et nous laissa seul. Quand ses pas disparurent, elle baissa la tête, refusant de croiser mon regard et je posais ma main sur les siennes. Elle les regarda et sembla trouver le courage de terminer son récit qui me faisait horreur. Je l'écoutais raconter, avec une envie de tuer son cousin, qui n'avait de cousin que le nom soit dit en passant, Dylan qui embrassait ses lèvres lui volant ce que je pensais être son premier baiser. Je serrais les dents quand elle avoua qu'elle était prête à le laisser la mordre à sang s'il ne faisait rien de plus et j'eus mal pour elle. Ce baiser avait visiblement était plus que douloureux, et je me demandais si elle avait, comme je le pensais, pris ça pour une agression. Etait-ce à cause de ce baiser qu'elle fuyait le monde ? Avait-il osé aller plus loin ? J'eus ma réponse quand elle me raconta qu'il avait glissé une de ses mains sur son pyjama, avant de passer en dessous. Mon Dieu, il avait osé aller plus loin ? Jusqu'où ? J'écarquillais les yeux en songeant qu'il avait peut-être était jusqu'au bout et je sentis mon cœur accélérer quand elle confirma mes pires craintes. Non seulement il avait été plus loin mais vu la manière dont sa voix se cassa, il avait été jusqu'au bout. Le salaud ! Il a osé la violer ! Forcément qu'elle fuit tout le monde, qu'elle ne laisse personne l'approcher et qu'elle a failli frapper Jake. En s'approchant contre son grès et tout, il lui a, sans le savoir, fait revivre la douleur que c'est de se retrouver sans défense face à quelqu'un de plus fort. Je serrais mon poing sous la table, l'autre main étant toujours sur la sienne et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, j'eus envie de lui demander de se taire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. De me dire qu'elle se sentait sale. Ou qu'elle voulait le tuer. Qu'elle avait probablement voulu mourir à cause de lui. Seulement je la laissais continuer son récit. Elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça et je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à dire. Je l'écoutais donc me raconter le mensonge qu'elle avait raconté à Connie, sa grand-mère et ses cousines pour ne plus être seule dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait tout en parlant et je me sentis mal pour elle. Depuis presque un mois je rêvais d'être avec elle mais je sentis à ce moment que ça ne serait pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de guérir du traumatisme avant et je me promis d'être là pour elle. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Doucement je lui demandais si elle en avait parlé et sa réponse ne me surprit pas. Elle m'avoua que non, qu'il lui faisait peur, qu'il savait se battre. Le pire fut quand elle décréta, convaincue, qu'il avait raison. Que c'était de sa faute, s'il l'avait violé. Je vis rouge et j'eus envie de hurler que c'était faux mais je sentais qu'elle allait se braquer si je le disais tel que je le pensais. Je tempérais donc mon tempérament et lui parlais de ma cousine. Une bombe entre-nous, qui fait baver à peu près tous les mecs, sauf Nate et Jason, qui l'ont connu quand elle jouait avec nous à faire des châteaux de boue. Je lui racontais combien parfois j'étais gêné d'être avec elle, à cause des regards lubriques que lui lançaient les mecs de notre âge, et plus vieux. Mais malgré tout son sex-appeal, sa beauté et son charisme, je n'avais jamais eu envie d'elle. A aucun moment. Je trouvais ça dégoûtant. Et elle pouvait mettre tous les bikinis qu'elle voulait, ça ne changerait pas, je le sentais au fond de moi. C'était ma cousine, ma sœur presque, pas une nana avec qui je pourrais coucher.

« - En aucun cas, ce n'est de ta faute. T'es une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, c'est normal que tu veuilles plaire, et te mettre en valeur, ajoutais-je avec douceur.

Elle me reprit sur son âge et je découvris qu'elle avait un an de moins que moi. Que nous d'ailleurs. Bon quand bien même. Même à quatorze ans, une fille a envie de commencer à être jolie, à plaire aux garçons. Pour autant, tous ne sont pas obligés de lui sauter dessus. Malgré moi, voulant la rassurer dans le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, je lui avouais, à demi-mot qu'elle me plaisait, mais elle ne le comprit pas. Cela dit, je noyais mon compliment sous le fait que ce qu'avait fait ce Dylan n'était pas normal, contrairement à son envie de plaire.

« - Forcément, que tu as un cercle intime aussi large, m'exclamais-je. Si ta propre famille te blesse, c'est logique que tu refoules le reste du monde… Mais attends, ce Dylan, tu l'as revu depuis ?

« - Tous les ans, avoua-t-elle en déchirant sa serviette.

Je déglutis et décrétais qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne le revoit. Pas tant que je serai vivant. Je ne la laisserai pas repartir à Augusta l'an prochain. Il me serait impossible de dormir si je la savais proche de lui. Je lui avouais que si Nate et Jason étaient au courant, ils ne la laisseraient pas partir non plus, avant de lui assurer que je n'en dirais rien sans son accord, mais elle réduisit mes espoirs à néant en décrétant, à son tour, qu'elle y retournerait pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère, pour voir sa famille. J'eus un maigre sourire quand elle parla de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain s'il récidivait et ça fit tilt dans ma tête.

« - C'est pour ça, que tu m'as appelé durant la fête ?

« - Ouais. Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée, et il a prétexté que c'était son cas. Je me suis enfermée, et j'ai pris le plus de temps possible, puis, je me suis assise contre la porte, pour ne pas qu'il l'ouvre. Il a essayé, et je t'ai appelé. Pourquoi, je ne sais même pas ! J'avais eu ton numéro depuis quelques jours, et tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé. Je n'ai même pas réfléchie que tu pouvais dormir ! Pour moi, c'était impossible. Et puis, vous étiez invité à une fête donc…

Je lui assurais que j'en ferais une l'an prochain. Où elle serait obligée de venir Bien sûr il n'y aurait que nous, et Abby juste pour ennuyer Nate, mais surtout pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule fille dans la maison. Elle sourit à cette idée puis but sa tasse et je l'imitais. Elle observa dehors puis soupira. Je la prévins que j'allais nous commander deux autres chocolats chauds et je profitais de cet intermède pour serrer les poings dégoûté par les hommes.

« - Un problème gamin, demanda Brian en faisant les chocolats.

« - Ouais, un mec louche a fait du mal à ma meilleure amie et je réfléchis à un moyen de faire disparaître son corps sans risquer la peine capitale.

« - Si tu trouves, je suis preneur, j'ai également quelqu'un à faire disparaître.

« - J'ai une idée, je tue le gars en question et tu es mon alibi. Et je serais le tien pendant que la personne disparaît de ta vie, plaisantais-je.

« - Tentant, rit-il en me prévenant qu'il apporterait les tasses.

Je le remerciais et montais à l'étage, reprenant ma place initiale. Elle m'observa et je me demandais ce que je pouvais avoir pour susciter un tel intérêt soudainement. Brian déposa les tasses devant nous et s'éclipsa sans qu'on ne parle. On restait là à se fixer, puis elle me remercia de l'avoir écouté, mais surtout de ne pas la juger. Elle m'avoua qu'elle avait peur qu'on ait pitié d'elle, mais ce n'était pas mon cas au contraire. Certes, je voulais tuer ce cousin, mais j'éprouvais surtout un énorme sentiment de protection vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait trop vécu en trop peu de temps, et je voulais la protéger. La serrer contre moi et empêcher quiconque de l'approcher, seulement elle me demanda de ne pas changer d'attitude et je lui promis de faire au mieux. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la couver du regard pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis lui proposais qu'on s'attende systématiquement le soir pour rentrer ensemble. Elle me rappela que c'était déjà le cas mais je lui rappelais qu'elle n'avait pas toujours envie de m'attendre le soir, avant de lui avouer que j'avais parfois raté mon bus juste pour prendre le même qu'elle. Elle me lança sa serviette en riant et je l'imitais ravi de la voir rire. Après toutes ces larmes, ça faisait du bien de la voir joyeuse. On se calma et elle me proposa qu'on parte dans le même bus le matin et je souris la prévenant que je risquais de venir jusqu'à chez elle à pied juste pour être certain qu'on soit dans le même ce qui la fit rire.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon sang, je l'ai presque tapé d'une traite. J'ai mal au dos mais bon au moins, il est là. Alors je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre en particulier. Sur Shane et les questions qu'il se pose en début de chapitre ? Sur leurs taquineries dans le bus ? Sur le service que Jake demande à Shane ? Sur la scène vu par Shane ? Ses réactions diverses face aux aveux de Mitchie ? Son sentiment de protection ? Et sur comment vous imaginez le retour au lycée du point de vue de Shane ? On connaît déjà celui de Mitchie donc…

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. RéactionS

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Non je vous avais pas oublié il s'avère simplement que j'ai changé les règles mais on en reparle après le chapitre. Merci à **marine** (Hello. Tu m'étonnes que tu aies adoré ce chapitre, il est… C'est le chapitre clé en fait :p Celui-ci devrait aussi te plaire. Bisouilles), **SirineLovatic**, **Solen** (Hello la revenante. =) Bon comme tu t'en veux assez, je te fais pas la morale (genre j'ai le droit de te la faire tu sais :p) Ouais j'avoue c'est un peu la crise sur cette fiction parce que je l'ai écrite pour vous, pas pour moi du coup… Oui je me doutais que personne n'imaginait que Jake ait demandé à Shane… Encore plus qu'il ait accepté quand on sait qu'il est amoureux mais bon… Mais en fait Shane pensait qu'elle allait juste l'envoyer chier (ou tout du moins se refermer et ne pas lui parler) et qu'il allait partir lassé mais non… Enfin on ne va pas lui en vouloir grâce à ça, Mitchie s'est ouverte donc… Bah écoute si t'as d'autres questions sur comment Shane vit… Quoique ce soit… Je prie pour que ce soit les passages demandés par les lecteurs pendant le sondage sinon… Sinon tant pis :p Bisouilles), **Angele** (Hello miss. J'avoue c'est la scène que j'ai eu le plus de mal à imaginer… Se mettre dans la tête d'un mec c'est facile (plus que tu peux le croire en fait) mais devoir reprendre ses réactions (que j'avais imaginés sans savoir comment un mec réfléchit)… C'était difficile mais je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie :p Bah en fait Shane est surpris oui mais ce qui est troublant c'est qu'il y avait pensé… Bon ok il avait abandonné l'idée mais il y a pensé donc… Enfin c'est perturbant d'entendre ce genre de chose. Je parle en connaissance de cause ! Mais oui il aurait préféré se tromper (je précise je sais plus si je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre ou après ^^) Ouais l'avantage c'est qu'il aura une excuse pour se rapprocher d'elle et éloigner les autres gars. Pas obligé d'avoir qu'il est amoureux :p Bisouilles), et **Julie72** (Salut. Ravie que cette fiction te plaise. J'avoue je préfère la version Mitchie :p Bises) pour leurs reviews. Rendez-vous après le chapitre

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**RéactionS**

Je rentrais chez moi pour dix-neuf heures et ma mère sourcilla en me voyant pensif.

« - Un problème Shane ?

« - Hein ? Euh non, mentis-je. Juste… Une contrariété sans plus. Euh je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, ça t'ennuie si je monte directement dans ma chambre ?

« - Je te rappelle que tu dors très mal le ventre vide.

« - Ouais je sais, admis-je, mais j'ai un cours de bio à réviser et une disserte sur « Une bouteille à la mer » et j'ai du lire les trois premières pages donc…

« - C'est une très belle histoire, me dit-elle en souriant. Bon, je te montrerais quelque chose pour que tu te cales l'estomac au moins. File faire tes devoirs.

« - Merci maman, t'es la meilleure.

Elle sourit et je montais pour faire mes devoirs. Je n'avais pas envie de les faire, je voulais penser à Mitchie, imaginer comment elle vivait ça et comment elle le gérait au quotidien, je voulais lui écrire une chanson et la lui chanter juste pour la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Un texte pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était plus seule seulement, si j'avais un mauvais bulletin, ma mère risquait de m'obliger à aller à l'université donc… Je m'installais à mon bureau et sortit de quoi travailler sérieusement.

Ma mère monta une demi-heure après et déposa une coupe de fruit ainsi qu'un hamburger et je la remerciais avant de lui demander son avis sur le livre. L'histoire est mignonnette mais je devais décrire ce qu'elle m'évoquait et hormis que les sms allaient plus vite que les bouteilles…

« - Il faut se mettre dans le contexte Shane, soupira-t-elle quand je lui avouais mon point de vue.

« - Mais pourquoi mettre une bouteille à la mer ? Ecrire n'aurait pas été plus simple ? Enfin je veux dire, avant de la lui envoyer par la poste ou l'équivalent de l'époque.

« - Tu n'as pas été assez loin dans ta lecture pour poser ce genre de questions, sourit-elle. Mais jeter une bouteille c'est comme mettre sa vie dans les mains de Dieu. Bon, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant voyant que je ne comprenais toujours pas l'intérêt, quand tu écris un sms, tu l'écris pour une personne en particulier, ou deux éventuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Bah oui. La conversation ne regarde personne d'autre.

« - Bon maintenant imagine que tu aies le cœur brisé, non que je ne te le souhaite mon chéri, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter me faisant sourire. On imagine que c'est le cas, et que tu ne veuilles pas que tes amis sachent combien ça te fait souffrir. Au lieu de le mettre dans une des chansons que tu ne fais écouter à personne, tu écris une lettre sans qu'elle n'ait de destinataire précis. Le fait de la jeter à la mer signifie que tu veux simplement évacuer ta colère, ou ton ressenti, sans que personne ne puisse le lire.

« - Et si quelqu'un la lisait ?

« - C'est ça qui est beau dans cette idée. Imagine que des années plus tard, une personne souffre énormément et tombe sur ta bouteille ? Elle s'apercevra qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir ainsi, et peut-être même qu'avec la technologie de maintenant, cette personne prenne contact avec toi via un réseau social et te dise « J'ai trouvé ta bouteille. Tes mots m'ont touchés. Je vais faire comme toi, tout déballer sur papier pour aller mieux. Merci » ça ne te ferait pas plaisir ?

« - Ce serait surtout bizarre, reconnus-je septique… Mais je comprends. C'était un moyen de faire le vide ou d'envoyer un message en espérant que Dieu soit clément et le livre à la personne aimé ? Dans le livre, je veux dire ?

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules avant de me laisser seul. Je pris une feuille et, sans plagier ma mère, j'expliquais mon point de vue, que pour moi c'était comme un appel. Une façon de laisser le destin choisir si on pouvait ou non vivre avec le destinataire de la bouteille, puis je fis mes maths avant de passer à la biologie. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec le génome, n'ayons pas peur des mots, c'était une horreur. C'était concret pourtant j'avais beaucoup de mal à me représenter l'ADN et tout ça. Je me demande comme Mitchie fait pour se passionner pour ce genre de chose. Mon esprit divagua rapidement et tout en picorant les fruits, je pensais à mon amie. Comment avait-elle fait pour que personne, dans son entourage, ne s'aperçoive de ça ? Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'elle allait mal ? Qu'elle se renfermait ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ses parents avaient fait pour ne rien voir. C'était leur fille, elle était joyeuse et du jour au lendemain, elle ne l'était plus, elle souriait moins, ne parlait plus, se renfermait… Ça avait du être flagrant, pourtant… Pourtant personne n'avait rien vu ! Et personne ne verrait rien tant qu'elle continuerait de ne rien montrer. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses parents, à sa mère surtout. Je devais la convaincre de parler, de tout dire, que ce Dylan ne puisse pas recommencer… Ses deux cousines, les _terribles_ jumelles auraient bientôt quatorze ans, l'âge de Mitchie quand… Je secouais la tête, je devais la convaincre de parler, mais comment ? Comment lui faire comprendre que c'était son devoir. Elle avait déjà souffert, et elle allait devoir parler. Tout déballer en public. Le revivre une autre fois très probablement et en pleurer revoyant les images défiler dans sa tête. Je commençais à la connaître assez pour deviner qu'elle allait penser qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour parler, pour assumer son rôle de victime et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé deux ans auparavant. Pourtant il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne cette jeune fille vive, pleine de joie, aimant parler ou faire la folle. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était ainsi avant ce viol et je me promis d'être présent pour l'aider. Je ne voulais plus revoir cette jeune femme que j'avais vue au café. Son visage ruisselant, ses yeux rouges mais plein de douleur et de souffrance, à l'âme brisée. Cette fille sans sourire, presque sans vie. Elle semblait brisée, non elle était brisée de l'intérieur et j'avais été flatté qu'elle se confie à moi, même si j'aurais préféré autre chose, mais elle en avait parlé. A un garçon qui plus est. Une personne du même sexe que celui qui lui avait fait si mal. Certes, elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot viol mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin pour que je comprenne. Et à présent que j'avais toutes les cartes en main, je comprenais mieux ce petit oiseau tombé du nid de l'innocence, bien trop tôt. Sa manière d'agir et de réagir avec l'extérieur, son besoin d'espace, son aversion pour les contacts physiques, et sa réserve. Son besoin de paraître invisible aux yeux du monde. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger. De veiller à ne pas revivre pareille souffrance, pareil traumatisme. Elle force l'admiration ! Malgré elle, je veux dire. Elle est tellement forte, malgré ce qu'elle pense d'elle, tellement… Mon Dieu et tellement belle ! Avec son regard de petit animal apeuré qui accentuait son côté fragile que je mourrais d'envie de protéger. Je voulais la serrer contre mon cœur et lui promettre à l'oreille que je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal. Que j'allais veiller sur elle comme le trésor qu'elle était.

« - Shane tu as terminé, demanda ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre me faisant sursauter.

« - Hein ? Euh non. Enfin pas mes devoirs… Ni mon hamburger désolé. Il est tard, demandais-je en regardant ma montre. Ah oui déjà vingt-trois heures… Bon bah on va dire que j'ai assez révisé quoi. Je terminerais demain.

Elle acquiesça et prit le plateau presque intact alors que je me déshabillais, laissant mes vêtements sur le sol. Je rangerai demain ou… Ou plus tard. Je me couchais et m'endormis rapidement. Je devais manquer de sommeil puisque je n'entendis pas mon réveil et le temps que je me prépare, je ratais le bus aussi mon père me proposa de m'emmener. Cool, je n'aurais pas à courir jusqu'à chez Mitchie… Même si j'aurais préféré avoir de ses nouvelles ce matin autrement que par sms. « _Plus jamais on va boire un verre après le lycée, je suis morte et je n'ai pas fait la moitié de mes devoirs. Sache-le je te hais ^^_ » J'avais voulu répondre à son message et si j'avais bien commencé plusieurs réponses, aucune n'était satisfaisante et au final, je lui répondis de vive voix quand elle arriva, après moi. Je m'excusais de ne pas avoir fait parti du voyage et bien qu'elle dise le contraire, je voyais que ça l'avait peiné. Je résistais à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle me pardonne et on discuta tous les quatre… Enfin tous les trois alors qu'elle nous écoutait.

Etrangement, me parler, me raconter son passé, me montrer ses blessures, lui fit du bien. J'ignore si elle en avait conscience mais elle sembla plus vive. Elle demanda les numéros de Nate et Jason, fit la conversation avec nous et partagea même son repas avec notre clown quand il avoua que son repas, à l'aspect ragoûtant, était infect. Sans compter qu'elle me laissait la prendre dans ses bras durant la pause du matin et son attitude nouvelle, ainsi que mes réactions, ne laissèrent personnes indifférents. J'étais à peine chez moi que mon portable m'avertit que j'avais un sms. Je l'ouvris pour voir qu'il venait de Nate. « _Il s'est passé quoi avec Mitchie ? Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude !_ » Je commençais à y répondre quand Jason s'y mit. « _Dis-moi t'as droguée Mitchie hier o__u quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si vive ! Et si câline !_ » Soupirant, je montais dans ma chambre, tout en leur répondant. « _Il s'est passé qu'on a parlé à cœur ouvert de pas mal de choses. Elle en avait gros sur la patate hier après que Jake l'ait lourdement dragué. On a été boire un chocolat pour décompresser et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a parlé de son passé, et moi du m__ien._ » Je l'envoyais puis je répondis au second. « _Non je n'ai pas drogué Mitchie, je l'ai écouté. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac. Jake a tenté de la draguer mais plutôt que de renoncer au premier non, il a persisté… Elle était montée en boucle !_ » Satisfait de mes mensonges, j'ouvris mes cours pour commencer à travailler quand je reçus de nouveaux messages. « _Jake a dragué Mitchie ? Alors qu'il sort avec mon ex ? Le con. Elle t'a dit quoi sur so__n passé ?_ » m'envoya Nate alors que Jason se moquait de Jake me promettant de lui casser la figure si jamais il s'approchait, à nouveau de Mitchie. J'aime l'idée !

Je passais une partie de la soirée à discuter par sms avec eux, tout en songeant au rendez-vous de vendredi. On devait se voir avec Mitchie, pour manger et parler. Je ne la comprenais pas. Avant, elle sautait sur toutes les occasions pour nous fuir et là, j'avais réussi, sans insister, à passer la soirée avec elle uniquement, alors qu'il m'avait fallu vingt minutes d'insistance pour un repas en septembre… Etait-ce parce qu'elle me considérait comme un ami qu'elle avait accepté si vite ? Ou avait-elle encore des choses à me confier ?

Je terminais mes devoirs tout en réfléchissant à cette histoire et puis j'envoyais un sms à ma cousine. « _T'es dispo là ? Je suis perdu. Les nanas c'est trop compliqué, j'ai besoin de tes lumières. _» Je notais qu'il devait être minuit ou presque mais Christie me répondit aussitôt. « _Salut mec. (Au passage la politesse tu connais ?) Et ouais je suis dispo. Envoie tes questions, je vais y répondre. __Ciao._ » Je souris et répondis « _Salut ma cousine préférée. Comment vas-tu en cette presque fin de semaine ? Le ciel était toujours aussi beau à New York__ ? Première question : Pourquoi une fille te confie un secret ? Bonne fin de soirée bella. Fais de doux rêves (j'ai été assez poli là ?) _» Je l'envoyais en riant puis j'eus le temps d'enfiler mon pyjama avant qu'elle ne me réponde. « _T'as vingt sur vingt en politesse. Bravo tu passes en classe supérieure. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est soit parce qu'elle a confiance en toi, soit parce que tu lui plais, ou alors parce que t'es le premier qu'elle a croisé alors qu'elle avait envie de parler. Tout dépend du contexte._ » Je soupirais et observais l'écran me demandant si je pouvais en parler à ma cousine puis je décidais que non. « _Ouais, tu m'aides pas. En l'occurrence, j'ai du lui poser des questions pour qu'elle m'avoue son secret. Ça rentre dans quelle catégorie, dans ce cas-là ? Elle a confiance ? Je lui plais ?_ » Tout en attendant sa réponse, je pris une feuille et je commençais à écrire sans but, je voulais seulement me vider la tête.

Tu es la force qui m'inspire / Celle pour qui je veux sourire / Je sais que tu as peur de l'amour / De sentir qu'un jour / Tu perdes le contrôle de toi / Que tu t'abandonnes à moi. / Je voudrais tant te promettre / De tout mon être / Que je serai toujours là / Pour veiller sur toi. Que tu n'as plus à avoir peur / Ces mots ne sont pas un leurre. / Tu peux ne pas croire en moi / Continuer à avoir peur de toi / Mais je sais qu'un jour / Je te dévoilerai mon amour / Que ce que je ressens pour toi / Ce n'est pas qu'une pulsion / C'est plus que ça pour moi / C'est le début d'une passion…

Un message arriva et je lâchais ma feuille au profit de mon portable. « _Encore une fois, ça dépend, mais de son attitude. Elle cherchait à se coller à toi, à avoir un contact tactile ? Elle te fixait avec un regard doux mais fixe ? Ou elle restait à sa place, et parlait alors que son regard était plutôt fuyant ?_ » Bon sang, c'est si compliqué que ça une fille ? Secouant la tête, je lui expliquais qu'elle avait eu du mal à parler, qu'elle fixait souvent ses mains, qu'elle balbutiait, qu'elle avait pleuré en prononçant certains mots, puis j'attendis sa réponse espérant qu'elle serait claire. « _Alors là non tu lui plais pas tombeur. Mais c'est clair qu'elle a confiance en toi (je la comprends tu dégages un truc protecteur c'est pas croyable). T'as d'autres questi__ons ?_ » Je fixais l'écran. Ainsi donc, elle me voyait comme un _bodyguard_ ? Voilà un rôle qui peut me convenir pour le moment. Et quand elle sera prête, je lui avouerais que j'aimerais être plus. « _Et le fait qu'elle veut qu'on se revoit. Cette fois-ci pour manger et discuter un vendredi soir. Je l'interprète comment ? Comme un rencard amoureux ? Ou comme une soirée pour se distraire ?_ » Observant l'heure, je notais que minuit avait sonné et je me promis de me coucher rapidement. « _Tout dépend du secret ? Il est de genre « Mon copain m'a quitté après qu'on ait couché ensemble et mes parents ne sont pas au courant » ou plutôt « mon père me bat depuis que je suis enfant » ? Si c'est le premier cas de figure, y a de grandes chance qu'elle se sent proche de toi et qu'elle veut voir si y a possibilité de plus malgré ses confidences. Si c'est l'autre cas…_ » Un second message arriva et je souris. « _(Foutu limite de caractère) y a de fortes chance qu'elle veuille juste s'assurer que la vie continue. Qu'il n'y a pas de conséquences directes sur sa vie. Désolée si je fais court mais j'ai cours demain et après un shooting pour des jeans… D'ailleurs si tu connais une fille qui met des destroys, dis-lui que tu as quelqu'un qui en vend. J'en ai au moins une trentaine. Bisous et tiens-moi au courant._ » Je fixais mon téléphone puis je souris « _Ok donc c'est pas un rencard. Merci pour tes lumières cousine. Et pour les jeans… T'as conscience que je parle qu'à des mecs ? (Bon et à une fille qui ne mets pas de destroy. Elle cherche à être invisible donc… Revends-les sur internet.) Bises _» Je l'envoyais puis je me couchais bien décidé à ne pas me lever en retard, une nouvelle fois.

J'eus la réponse de ma cousine qu'au réveil. « _Je peux pas. Si jamais les agences voient que je revends leurs cadeaux, je suis grillée. Mais merci du tuyau. Bonne journée._ » Je souris et lui répondis. « _Envoie-les à la maison et poste l'annonce en mettant l'adresse de ta tante. Tu n'auras pas de problème et je te promets de ne pas prendre de commission sur tes recettes._ » Je me levais sur ce message et pris ma douche avant de descendre pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

« - Je t'emmène ce matin, demanda mon père en passant.

« - Euh non je dois voir Mitchie donc… Je prendrais le bus.

« - Dis donc, tu passes pas mal de temps avec elle, non ?

« - Ouais comme avec Nate et Jason. Ça pose problème ?

« - C'est une fille.

« - Oui, ris-je. C'est une fille papa, tu es un grand observateur, me moquais-je.

« - Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on pourrait penser que ce n'est pas qu'une fille parmi d'autres pour toi. Comme Judith par exemple.

« - Attends confonds pas. Mitchie c'est une fille adorable et très gentille. Judith c'est une plaie à tendance glue qui s'incruste plus vite que de la moisissure. Ne mélange pas les serviettes et les torchons !

« - Amoureux ?

« - Non, mentis-je. C'est juste que Mitchie a… Comment dire ? Elle est plus profonde que les autres gamines superficielles du lycée. Je veux dire, elle ne parle pas de mode ou de Johnny Depp. Tout ça, ça ne l'intéresse pas, elle préfère parler psychologie et sociologie, mentis-je une seconde fois. Et étrangement, c'est plus intéressant. Ça me repose des autres qui ont comme unique but, une grosse soirée pour fêter la fin du lycée puisqu'elle voit après le lycée.

« - Je vois… T'es amoureux mon fils, dit-il en se levant.

Il passa près de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un gamin de cinq ans et je soupirais cherchant à comprendre comment faisaient mes parents pour réfléchir. Bon certes, elle me plait, c'est un fait indéniable mais vu son passé, je ne sortirais pas avec avant au moins son entrée à la fac donc… Pourquoi dès qu'un mec et une nana parlent ensemble, ils sont forcément amoureux ? Je me posais cette question à voix haute et ma mère, qui passait par là y répondit.

« - Parce qu'il a été prouvé qu'il est psychologiquement impossible qu'un garçon et une fille soit amis sans que l'un ou l'autre ne ressente à un moment ou à un autre, une attirance pour l'autre… Et vu le regard que tu as quand tu parles de Mitchie, c'est plus qu'évident mon chéri.

« - Ouais, bon j'arrête d'essayer de vous convaincre, visiblement c'est peine perdue, soupirais-je en me levant. Je file au lycée.

« - Shane ?

« - Oui maman, demandais-je en revenant dans la cuisine.

« - C'est Mitchie qui t'a fait ça ?

« - Fait quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu sembles bien plus mature et réfléchis depuis avant-hier soir et je m'en demande la raison. Comme c'est la dernière personne à être entrée dans ta vie… Tu veux en parler ?

« - Non. Il n'y a rien à dire maman. Mitchie et moi sommes simplement amis. Il se trouve qu'on a beaucoup parlé récemment et on a plusieurs points en commun, c'est tout. Mais elle est également amie avec Nate et Jason. Et eux, on ne les ennuie pas en leur disant qu'ils sont amoureux.

« - Oui mais Mitchie est le genre de fille qui te plait habituellement. Discrète, gentille, bien éduquée, sérieuse. Sandy était comme ça aussi.

Sérieuse ?… En surface seulement puisqu'elle m'a convaincu, très facilement je le reconnais, de coucher avec au bout d'un mois, alors qu'avec Mitchie, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, dans l'hypothèse où je lui plairais mais bon… Je soupirais, cachant mes pensées à ma mère et montais prendre mon sac. J'en profitais pour me recoiffer rapidement et me brosser les dents puis je rejoignis l'arrêt de bus pour le voir arriver.

Etonnement, moi qui crus que je serais tranquille, ce ne fut pas le cas. Même si Mitchie ne me posa aucune question aussi débile que « t'es amoureux ? » Nate me harcela, durant le cours de sport, pour savoir de quoi nous avions parlé avec Mitchie l'autre soir et Jason fit de même quand il fut en biologie où il regarda un film sur le génome, comme il me l'expliqua par sms. Je devais avoir changé puisque chacun leur tour, mes proches me demandèrent ce que j'avais, pourquoi je semblais si pensif, à qui je pensais, et j'en passe. Notons que même mes camarades de cours me posaient la question. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un mec réfléchir… Même si c'est rarement mon cas. Les filles pensèrent que j'étais tombé amoureux, ou que je m'étais pris un râteau, et qu'il fallait qu'elles me consolent. A plusieurs reprises, durant les cours, je reçus des boulettes de papiers de nanas qui me proposaient d'aller boire un verre pour oublier mon chagrin. Tout comme mes parents. Bien que ma mère semblait avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur la question.

Je la surpris au téléphone, en rentrant de mon rendez-vous avec Mitchie, à discuter avec Marley, la mère de Christie soit dit en passant. Toutes les deux cherchaient visiblement à comprendre pourquoi je semblais si calme.

« - … Non mais je pense qu'il est amoureux de sa nouvelle camarade. La petite Mitchie. _…_ Oui voilà. … Oh non voyons, elle est adorable. Discrète, gentille, polie, sérieuse, même s'il préfère dire qu'elle est bêcheuse. … Oui bonne idée, je suis sûre que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Christie… Ni à Shane d'ailleurs. … Je vais voir avec sa mère, rit-elle, peut-être que leur fille déteindra sur nos gamins.

Ok ça fait plaisir. Secouant la tête, je rejoignis ma mère au salon et lui tapais sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna et me regarda cherchant à savoir ce que je lui voulais et je pris le téléphone que je mis en haut-parleur.

« - Bien que je pense que Christie et moi sommes parfaits tels quel, je ne pense pas que nous obliger à passer du temps avec Mitchie ne nous change… Surtout qu'elle est un pied en math. Crois-moi tatie, tu y perdrais au change. Au fait, ajoutais-je pour ma mère qui souriait, je suis rentré. Mitchie te passe le bonjour. Je file.

Sur ces mots, je rejoignis ma chambre en repensant à la soirée qu'on avait passé elle et moi. Gretchen et Judith m'étaient tombées dessus dès la fin des cours et j'avais cru que j'allais être obligé d'annuler la soirée mais non, j'avais réussi à m'en dépêtrer avant de rejoindre Mitchie qui s'était changé… Le blanc est décidément une couleur qui lui va bien, songeais-je en me souvenant que l'immaculée de son manteau relevait son côté mexicain.

Secouant la tête, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit pour penser à la conversation. On avait parlé de tout et de rien. J'avais découvert qu'elle semblait encore apeurée par les groupies qu'on avait, bien qu'elle ne montre rien. Enfin tant qu'on ne se disputerait pas avec elle au lycée, elle serait tranquille. Les filles ont tellement peur de nous décevoir en s'attaquant à elle, qu'elle a la paix. Je souris en me souvenant qu'elle m'avait demandé si elle ne devenait pas trop collante… Alors qu'il faut qu'on lui précise qu'elle est invitée si on mange dehors ou si on change de table… Comment avait-elle cru qu'elle pourrait être collante ? Certes, elle acceptait de se blottir contre moi quand elle avait froid mais hormis ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment de changements. Mais sa question en avait engendré une autre. Est-ce que ça l'ennuyait que j'ai changé d'attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Je lui avais promis de ne rien changer seulement, c'était un fait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui proposer un câlin quand elle avait froid, ni de lui servir d'oreiller si elle était fatiguée. Dans ces rares moments où elle se collait à moi, je sentais la subtile odeur de fruits rouges et de menthe qui émanait d'elle. Et quand elle n'était pas dans mes bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer m'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucun regret. Sur ses aveux ou les gestes qu'elle avait envers moi. Heureusement, elle ne les regrettait pas, bien au contraire. Ça l'avait soulagé de parler, elle avait l'impression que son secret était moins lourd et je souris ravi de pouvoir l'aider. Je songeais brièvement à orienter la conversation afin de la convaincre d'en parler à sa mère mais quand elle me parla de Connie qui la trouvait différente, je changeais d'avis. Je décidais de lui laisser quelques semaines de répit avant de lui soumettre l'idée. Le tout avec subtilité… Ce que je ne sais pas faire… Bah, j'emprunterais un livre sur le sujet à la bibliothèque de ma mère. La conversation avait ensuite dérivée sur Nate et Jason et les conversations qu'on avait quand elle n'était pas là. Je pensais lui avouer le harcèlement que je vivais depuis ce fameux lundi mais je renonçais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette ses aveux et qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler de ses problèmes. Même si l'entendre dire qu'elle était notre seul sujet de conversation me fit rire. Je lui avais assuré qu'on parlait autant de voiture, que de musique ou de littérature.

La conversation s'était faite toute seule, et loin des cours, seul sujet que je pensais qu'on pourrait aborder. Au contraire, c'était les relations qu'on avait qui avait prédominée. Elle m'avait demandé si on avait des copines ou des filles en vue, et j'avais menti. Je ne pouvais pas, dans l'état actuel des choses dire que oui, une me plaisait et qu'elle mangeait face à moi, elle l'aurait mal pris. A la place, je l'avais rassuré. Ayant vu à quel point, elle supportait mal les incursions dans son cercle mental, je la préviendrais à l'avance si une fille me plaisait… Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Je songeais cependant à prévenir Nate et Jason de ce point de détail. Histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas prise au dépourvu. Cela étant j'étais curieux de savoir si, de son côté, quelqu'un lui plaisait. La réponse ne m'avait plus qu'à moitié. J'étais rassuré de savoir que pour le moment aucun ne lui plaisait, je n'avais donc aucun concurrent seulement voilà, aucun signifiait que même moi, elle ne me voyait que comme un ami. Et ça, je trouvais pas moins cool. Cela dit je découvris quel genre de garçon lui plaisait et j'avais les qualités pour. Je m'entendais bien avec ses amis, logique c'était les miens, j'aimais la musique, et comme n'importe quel mec, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de parler sans arrêt. Seul bémol… Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de gars de notre âge qui n'aime pas coucher avec leur copine… Bon au moins ça signifie que pour le moment, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle pour mon ego. Elle me retourna la question et je dus me retenir de ne pas dire que pour le moment, seule elle me plaisait. A la place, j'avais tenté de la décrire, sans faire trop précis afin qu'elle ne se reconnaisse pas.

_Flash-back_

_« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez une fille ? Un cerveau, me demanda-t-elle amusée._

_« - En partie oui, ris-je avant de reprendre sérieusement. J'y ai jamais réfléchi, en fait ! Il faudrait qu'elle aime la musique, puisque comme toi, c'est une partie importante de ma vie, qu'elle s'entende avec Jay, Nate et toi, naturellement, après… Qu'elle ait de la conversation, et qu'elle aime rire, et surprendre, surtout ! J'ai toujours apprécié les personnes qui ne se dévoilent pas ! Tu sais, comme toi. Qu'il faut interroger pour en savoir plus, quoique toi, t'es pire, parce que même avec un action ou vérité, t'as réussi à garder un épais mystère sur toi. Une enquête digne d'Hercule Poi__rot._

_Fin du flash-back_

Le reste de la soirée avait été reposant. Sachant qu'elle me voyait que comme un copain, je ne m'étais pas senti obligé d'être parfait et même si j'avais envie de l'embrasser, ou de lui tenir la main, je n'avais rien fait, préférant prendre ce dîner pour ce que c'était. Une pause dans nos emploi du temps de lycéen. Il n'y avait aucun flirt, aucune séduction ou tentative de drague derrière nos mots, ou nos gestes et je découvris que c'était agréable. Ma poche vibra et je vis que Christie m'envoyait un message. « _Alors ça en es où ? C'est quand ce rencard ? Je veux savoir ! En plus ma mère vient de me dire que t'es amoureux d'une dénommée Mitchie. C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Elle est mignonne ? Elle ne veut pas un jeans destro__y ?_ » Je pouffais en l'entendant parler de ses jeans et tapais une réponse. « _Hello mal polie. Le rencard c'était ce soir, je viens de rentrer. Et y a rien à savoir. On est ami, elle n'est pas prête à avoir un copain et si la dénommée Mitchie me plait (si tu le dis à ta mère, je brûle ta gar__de-robe), je ne suis pas amoureux. Tu connais mon avis sur la question. Et c'était avec elle que j'étais ce soir. C'est une camarade de lycée que tu ne connais pas et oui elle est mignonne mais elle ne met pas de jeans destroy._ » Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à la fin de la soirée. Quand j'avais remercié l'hiver d'être froid. Elle s'était blottie dans mes bras, sans rechigner et j'avais croisé le regard envieux d'une nana de notre âge qui était avec son gars qui semblait plus intéressé par son portable qu'elle. Et ouais pas de bol, je suis un exemplaire unique. La réception d'un message m'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans mes pensées et j'ouvris le message de Christie. « _Chacun son tour d'être mal polie ^^ C'est quoi que je ne dois pas dire à ma mère ? J'ai oublié héhé Et alors ça c'est passé comment ? Vous avez discuté tranquillement ? Flirté ? Elle t'a raconté sa vie ? Tu as passé la tienne au scanner… Allez dis-moi, je veux savoir. Ça me plait l'idée d'avoir un cousin amoureux. D'après ma mère (qui le tient de la tienne) la Mitchie en question est toute parfaite alors je veux TOUT savoir…. Et au fait t'es sûre qu'elle n'est pas prête à avoir un copain ? Parce qu'elle peut très bien t'avoir dit ça pour ne pas te vexer._ » Je sourcillais et répondis « _Ça c'est bien passé. Comme si j'avais mangé avec toi. Sauf que Mitchie est plus jolie. Et oui elle a beaucoup de qualité mais elle a un passé plutôt chargé. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus parce que ça risque de revenir aux oreilles parentales et ça… C'est exclu _» Je l'envoyais persuadé d'avoir le temps de me changer mais elle me répondit plus vite et j'enfilais mon tee-shirt avant de regarder sa réponse. « _Non JE suis la plus belle. C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit et toc. Et si je te promets de rien dire aux adultes, tu m'expliques ?_ » Je regardais le message perplexe. D'un côté, je sentais que j'avais besoin d'en parler, mais d'un autre côté… Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire. Je soupirais et m'excusais mentalement auprès de Mitchie. « _Ok appelle et répète-moi ton serment._ » Je l'eus à peine envoyé qu'elle m'appela.

« - Oui, souris-je. _Je te jure de ne jamais répéter ce que tu m'enverras par sms, fusse-t-il que je meurs pour préserver ce secret… Je peux savoir maintenant ?_ Ouais, soupirais-je, je te raconte par sms mais tu l'effaces dès que t'en a pris connaissance.

Elle le promit et raccrocha et je soupirais. « _Bon je te passe les détails mais y a deux ans son __con de cousin l'a violé. Et elle n'en a parlé qu'à moi lundi. Elle n'est pas prête pour avoir un copain… Déjà qu'elle bute sur les mots ayant attrait au sexe alors…_ » Je l'envoyais puis effaçais le message aussitôt afin qu'il n'y ait pas de trace. « _Oh mon Dieu mais quel connard ! Non mais sérieux ? Il a osé ? (j'ai effacé le message t'inquiète) tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'est pas prête… Attends elle avait quinze ans ? C'était sa première fois ?_ » Je soupirais mais répondis « _Ouais malheureusement il a osé… Et retenté sa chance cet hiver… Non elle avait quatorze ans et oui c'était ses premières fois. Du premier baiser à la première fois. Un conseil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit parler si elle veut guérir ?_ » Je m'allongeais en soupirant, me promettant d'en parler à Mitchie quand elle serait plus à l'aise avec le sujet. De préférence avant qu'elle rencontre Christie. Je reçus un message et je m'empressais de le lire. « _Euh non pas de conseil malheureusement et je vois pas vers qui je pourrais en demander donc… Désolée. N'empêche la pauvre…_ » Je la remerciais pour son sms inutile puis la prévins que ma semaine avait été longue. Sans compter que demain j'avais une répète avec mes potes. Elle me souhaita bonne chance et je me couchais pour m'endormir rapidement.

Seulement quand j'arrivais chez Nate, on ne prit pas nos guitares. Au contraire, je fus littéralement harcelé. Tout y passa. Du _Elle t'a raconté quoi Mitchie pour que vous soyez si proches ?_ au _Je_ _paris que vous êtes secrètement ensemble_. J'avais beau leur assurer qu'on n'était qu'amis et que ce qu'elle m'avait dit était protégé par le sceau du secret, rien n'y fit, ils refusèrent qu'on joue. A la place, chacun assis dans un coin, on réfléchit. Moi à une solution pour aider Mitchie à en parler, Jason pour savoir comment avoir les réponses à ses questions et Nate… Je ne sais pas mais il ne parlait pas non plus.

« - Au fait, dis-je soudainement. Mitchie apprécierait que vous la préveniez à l'avance si une fille vous plaisait.

« - Pourquoi, demanda Nate perplexe.

« - T'es au courant qu'elle a un cercle mental large ? Bon et bien, elle accepte l'idée qu'on tombe amoureux mais elle voudrait le savoir avant pour se préparer psychologiquement pour ne pas être froide ou s'éloigner de nous… Je ne vais pas vous apprendre qu'elle est parfois bizarre, souris-je.

« - Ok… Je la préviendrais si un jour je tombe amoureux, rit Jason.

Je hochais la tête satisfait d'avoir fourni l'information seulement il me demanda comment j'étais au courant de cette histoire et je fus obligé de leur avouer que j'avais passé la soirée avec elle au Colibri. Cachons le fait que je lui ai fait plein de câlins pour la réchauffer et qu'une de mes groupies perso a tout vu. Ils sauront tout ça lundi.

La semaine passa rapidement, jusqu'au mercredi où j'appris que Mitchie était invitée à manger vendredi. Cool. Encore une soirée presque tous les deux. Je lui en parlais le lendemain seulement elle semblait gênée et je lui en demandais la raison. Elle garda les lèvres closes, m'assurant que ce n'était rien et je dus attendre la fin de la journée pour savoir quel était le problème.

J'arrivais à l'arrêt le premier et j'attendis que Mitchie m'y retrouve seulement, le bus passa avant qu'elle ne vienne et je sortis mon portable pour lui demander où elle se trouvait seulement elle arriva et lâcha un gros soupir qui me fit rire. Elle leva les yeux et me demanda ce que je faisais encore à l'arrêt. Je lui rappelais qu'on s'était dit qu'on rentrerait ensemble tous les soirs me retenant de justesse de l'appeler « ma belle ». Manque de chance, elle entendit le « ma » et me demanda comment je voulais l'appeler et je soupirais avant de lui répondre.

« - J'allais dire ma belle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais cette marque d'appartenance.

« - En fait… ça me plait bien. J'adopte, enfin, je te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle en souriant ce qui me rassura.

Je ris puis l'invitais à prendre place à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Dès que ce fut bon, je lui demandais, une nouvelle fois, quel était son problème. Depuis ce matin elle était en pleine réflexion et ça me tuait de ne pas savoir. Elle ne semblait pas ravie de m'en parler mais je découvris que Dylan, cette parodie de cousin serait là tout le week-end et qu'elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à ma mère que sa famille recevait. Je réfléchis quelques minutes puis je lui demandais si sa mère serait contre le fait qu'elle mange chez moi, insistant sur la présence non désiré de son cousin. Elle me rappela, en soupirant, que j'étais le seul au courant et je songeais à Christie. Heureusement l'une et l'autre ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrées. Je l'observais ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme si elle voulait se protéger, tout en me parlant de Marc le gars qui l'avait invité à la fête à laquelle elle aurait dû aller somme toute. Je découvris qu'il avait dû lui plaire puisqu'elle se laissait séduire, pour reprendre ses propres mots. J'ignorais le pincement que je ressentis et voyant le bus arriver je lui fis signe. On y monta rapidement ne nous arrêtant que lorsqu'on fut près du Colibri. Elle décréta qu'elle m'invitait et j'eus beau plaider que ce n'était pas gentleman ou que je n'aimais pas qu'on m'invite, rien y fit et je rendis les armes sous le regard amusé de Brian. On monta à notre table et assis en silence, on réfléchit à une solution pour le dîner. Nos boissons arrivèrent et quand on fut seul, je souris.

« - Ecoute, je vais le dire à ta mère en expliquant qu'il est difficile de dire non à ma mère et le tour sera joué.

« - C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, m'avoua-t-elle. Ils arrivent vendredi, et ne repartent que dimanche. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Deux nuits sous le même toit que lui. Insurmontable !

Elle soupira longuement puis on repartit dans nos pensées. C'est vrai que la journée ça ne posait pas de problème mais la nuit… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'inviterais chez moi sachant qu'elle y serait en sécurité mais comment faire dire oui à ma mère sans expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir chez elle… Le problème se situait ici. Durant les heures qui suivirent, on chercha un moyen infaillible sans y parvenir et voyant l'heure, je lui proposais de rentrer. Je serais bien resté mais j'ai une disserte à terminer pour demain et vu que je rame…

Durant le trajet, elle se montra curieuse de ma vie et je lui parlais de ma famille, de mes passe-temps, de tout et de rien avant de lui demander pourquoi elle me posait toutes ces questions. Elle éluda en décrétant qu'elle faisait la conversation et lorsque son arrêt arriva, on descendit. Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à chez elle, pour prévenir ses parents seulement lorsqu'on fut devant la porte, elle me prévint que ses parents pensaient qu'on sortait ensemble.

« - C'est pas les seuls, soupirais-je.

Elle me demanda qui d'autres croyaient à cette fable et je souris.

« - Et bien tes parents visiblement, les miens, Jake, les oiseaux, Michael avec qui t'es en sport et qui est un des amis de Jason. Et naturellement mon oncle et ma tante puisque ma mère leur en a fait part téléphone. Bon ma cousine sait que c'est faux mais ses parents… Oh et Jason aussi.

« - Et Nate ?

« - Pourquoi t'es amoureuse, demandais-je en priant qu'elle m'affirme que non.

« - Euh, non. Je l'aime comme un ami, je vous aime tous les trois de la même façon, mais comme je connais également ton avis la question, et qu'il est contraire à celui de Jay, je m'interroge.

Je ris et lui assurais que Nate lui avait compris qu'on n'était pas ensemble. Il sentait qu'il y avait un truc qui nous liait mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Malgré ses nombreuses hypothèses. Il pensait que je l'avais protégé suite aux avances trop prononcés de Jake et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était plus proche de moi. Tout en parlant on alla au salon et je grimaçais en voyant ses parents s'embrasser… Enfin eux au moins ne se bouffent pas le nez comme les miens. Ils s'éloignèrent et son père me demanda ce que je voulais.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais maman a invité Mitchie à manger chez nous, ce vendredi, et comme il est impossible de dire non à Heather Gray, votre fille a accepté ! Je sais que vous recevez de la famille ce week-end, mais je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, vous accepteriez de me prêter mon petit… Mitchie, pour une soirée. Je vous promets de la ramener intacte, plaidais-je avec sincérité.

Mais faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à mettre un filtre. J'ai failli leur dévoiler comment j'appelle leur fille… Bon ce n'est pas insultant d'être un oiseau, sauf s'ils savent que pour nous un oiseau c'est surtout une fille sans cervelle qui fait plein de bruits pour rien mais bon. Je notais que Mitchie avait les joues rouges mais avant que je ne puisse m'interroger sur ce point, ils acceptèrent et je les remerciais au nom de ma mère. Voyant l'heure, je m'excusais de les avoir déranger puis je commençais à repartir quand Mitchie me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à la barrière blanche au bout de son allée. Décidément, ce soir c'est elle qui fait preuve de galanterie, songeais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Quand on arriva au bout de l'allée, elle me prit dans ses bras, et embrassa ma joue avant de me remercier de lui avoir retirer une épine du pied. Je plaisantais en la prévenant que je gardais ma pince à épiler sous la main pour la prochaine fois.

« - Mais t'as fini de te moquer de moi comme ça ?

« - Qui aime bien, charrie bien, me défendis-je amusé.

« - Non, c'est châtie en logique, me reprit-elle.

« - Ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être blessant. Qui sait ? Libérée comme tu es, tu serais capable de nous tourner le dos, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi, soufflais-je en la fixant plus que nécessaire.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis embrassa, une nouvelle fois ma joue, avant de me renvoyer chez moi si je ne voulais pas être puni. Je ris sachant que ma mère ne me punirait pas mais je lui donnais rendez-vous dans le bus dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

Et voilà. Après trois semaines à être bloquée dessus et avoir effacé trois versions, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre. Il était franchement temps, j'en avais assez. Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon je sais, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus important mais j'aime bien la réaction de Shane, le harcèlement qu'il subit de partout et sa relation avec sa cousine qui me fait rire à vouloir refourguer ses jeans tout neuf. Bon et vous qu'avez-vous aimé ? La manière que Shane a de réagir sur le moment ? Leur différents rendez-vous au Colibri ? La relation que Shane a avec Christie ? Leurs nombreux démentis sur leur histoire d'amour secrète ? J'ai hâte de savoir.

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Pour en revenir à mon retard de post, je vous en explique les raisons. Tout d'abord c'est de la faute de ma meilleure amie qui m'a convaincue de lire la saga « Fifty shade… » Ensuite, ma sœur est descendue et j'ai préféré passer du temps avec ma citrouille et sa petite sœur qui ne sait pas parler (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle hurle ^^) plutôt que derrière mon ordi. Enfin la raison principale, la plus réelle, ce que vous voulez est celle-ci : Si j'ai écris cette version de « Rencontre sous la pluie » ce n'est pas pour moi. Honnêtement je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Mais pour vous ! Pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite et parce que quand j'ai proposé l'idée de cette version plus de 12 personnes m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient la lire… Donc je l'ai écrite ! Seulement depuis quelques temps, les reviews baissent sur cette fic donc je pose un dilemme. Les chapitres seront, comme toujours, prêts à temps pour le post. Si j'ai 5 reviews (minimum) je poste le chapitre, sinon je poste la semaine prochaine (Et soyons fou, si j'ai 10 reviews au moins, je poste le chapitre quelque soit le jour ahah). Comme je l'ai dit, pour ma part, je connais la fin (sans blague) et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité donc…. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, vous pouvez venir vous plaindre sur ma page facebook (« Miss Tagada » Le lien est dans ma biographie) ou via mon compte twitter (« CherriesPower ») sans problème. Je répondrais à vos récriminations avec plaisir (même si c'est pour lire vos insultes ^^) Voilà à la semaine prochaine, peut-être =)


	12. Début du week-end

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Et oui comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si de sérieux doutes vu ce qu'il s'y passe… Enfin je ne pouvais pas passer donc… Merci mille fois à **lilylys** (Hello miss. Ouais il devait en parler à personne mais ce genre de secrets… A un moment t'as besoin d'en parler d'avoir un avis extérieur sinon il aurait pris le risque de craquer et d'en parler au mauvais moment ou pire à la mauvaise personne donc… Au moins là il est tranquille… Jusqu'à ce que Mitchie découvre l'histoire mdrr. Bisouilles), **Adelys** (Hello miss. Ouais en parlant de Christie et de ses fameux jeans… Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire mdrrr Bisouilles), **marine** (Hello girl. Ouais Shane n'a pas tenu sa promesse mais à sa place aurais-tu pu ? Ce genre de secret est bien trop lourd à porter et ça te bouffe de l'intérieur alors… Enfin comme tu vas le voir, c'est bien qu'il en est parlé :p Bisouilles), **SirineLovatic** (Hello ma belle. Ouais j'avoue j'adore Christie. Elle apporte une touche d'humour pour que cette fiction soit moins triste que la version Mitchie. Ah oui non Shane est pris (et non ce n'est pas par Mitchie ^^) mais si tu veux, Nate est libre ? Et jusqu'à la fin de la fiction :p Bisouilles), **LyniMissiNine** (Hello. Pourquoi couper au mauvais moment ? Pour vous donner envie de me harceler pour avoir la suite :p Non c'est parce que j'aurais pas pu couper plus tard sinon donc… Ouais comme tu verras, le harcèlement continue :p Bises), **louise** (Hello. Ravie de le savoir. Bises), **Gred-Mus** (Hello toi. Alors en effet, cette version est plus légère parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a été violé. Je n'aurais pas pu la rendre aussi « lourde » que la version Mitchie… Et tu as raison, cette version n'a que 26 chapitres alors que l'original en a 30. En fait c'est une histoire vraie. Sauf que je suis pas sortie avec mon confident (j'en avais pas) et que ce n'était pas mon cousin mais un autre membre de ma famille. Bises), **Angele** (Hello miss. Oui alors ça c'est son idée fixe pendant plusieurs chapitres. Convaincre Mitchie qu'elle doit en parler. Non je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est bien qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui en parler, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de ressasser ça tout seul dans son coin parce Mitchie n'a clairement pas envie d'en parler donc… Ouais d'ailleurs en parlant de Dylan… Il arrive :p Merci de comprendre mon coup de gueule, j'avais franchement peur que personne ne donne son avis et que je sois obligée de supprimer la fiction :( Bisouilles), et **solital** (Hello. Voilà la suite. Bises) pour leurs reviews… N'empêche à une près, j'en avais 10. :p

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et naturellement, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Quant aux commentaires de **nouna**, je les garde pour moi, d'accord ? :p

Fiction se passant UNIQUEMENT dans les yeux de Shane

**Début du week-end**

Pressé d'être à vendredi soir, je trépignais en cours, regardant l'heure quatre fois par minute, tapotant sur ma table ou bougeant mon pied nerveusement. Bon sang mais l'heure ne va jamais passer ou quoi ? J'étais plus que pressé de quitter le lycée. D'abord, nous serions en week-end, et surtout Mitchie mangeait à la maison ce soir. Et je comptais bien la convaincre d'aller acheter un verrou. Ne serait-ce que pour quand la parodie de cousin venait. La sonnerie libératrice sonna enfin et je bondis de ma chaise, rangeant mes cours de math puis je quittais a salle rapidement.

Quand j'arrivais à l'arrêt Mitchie était déjà là en train de se manger la lèvre. Elle ne la mordillait pas, elle la déchiquetait littéralement et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« - Tu sais que tu fais cannibale à te mordre la lèvre comme ça ? On dirait que tu veux te manger, commentais-je.

« - J'angoisse, dit-elle simplement. Ils arrivent aujourd'hui et j'ai… J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

« - Et si je t'accompagnais ? Tu ne serais pas seule et si t'as encore envie de manger de l'être humain, je te filerais ma main, plaisantais-je.

Elle me regarda en coin et je notais une ébauche de sourire… Bon c'est déjà ça. Le bus arriva et on y monta s'arrêtant directement chez elle. Elle me proposa de faire comme si on venait pour bosser nos maths, et j'acquiesçais en songeant que ça serait plausible, si je l'aidais. Heureusement quand on arriva la maison était vide et on s'installa au salon pour travailler. Histoire de paraître crédible. Etrangement, elle paraissait plus détendue et me proposa de me donner des cours d'espagnol en échange de ceux de maths que je venais de lui suggérer et j'acquiesçais ravi. Au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas.

Malheureusement, nous avions à peine commencé la leçon que ses parents rentrèrent et je notais qu'elle se tendit légèrement avant de se relever d'un bond comme si nous faisions quelque chose de mal… Avec nos cahiers ouverts et tout… Néanmoins, je me levais à mon tour et je l'observais sauter au cou d'un quarantenaire plutôt bien conservé. Il semblait sportif et ses cheveux long attachés en catogan lui donnaient un certain style. Il rendit son étreinte à Mitchie qui finit par s'éloigner. Aussitôt, il lui demanda si elle avait un copain, au vu de son air épanouît et je me retins de rire en la voyant se figer. Il lui tapa sur la tête comme s'il félicitait un animal puis elle la secoua avant d'embrasser sa tante, présumais-je. Elle était cependant plus distante avec elle ce qui me surprenait mais moins que le reste puisqu'elle fit également la bise à Dylan et j'eus envie de l'étrangler en voyant l'éclat cruel qu'il avait dans le regard.

« - Oh euh je vous présente Shane, un camarade de lycée, dit-elle en se souvenant de ma présence.

« - Salut, moi c'est Dylan, son cousin, dit-il en me tendant la main.

« - J'ai cru comprendre ça en effet, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Dans le but de m'impressionner, je suppose, il serra mes doigts avec force sans cesser de me fixer droit dans les yeux et je lui rendis sa poignée de main avec une force égale. Je le fixais voulant qu'il sache qu'il ne me faisait pas peur mais surtout, que j'étais au courant. On resta ainsi quelques secondes puis je décidais que ce duel débile avait assez duré aussi je lui écrasais les phalanges en souriant et il me lâcha enfin la main. Satisfait d'avoir gagné à ce jeu, je jetais un regard vers Mitchie qui semblait perdue seulement avant que je ne puisse m'attarder sur son visage pour le décrypter, son oncle prit la parole.

« - Alors, c'est toi le petit péteux qui tourne autour de ma nièce préférée ? Ne lui fais pas de mal, ou je te jure que j'achète un rouleau compresseur juste pour m'occuper de ton cas.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Connie m'expliqua qu'il n'avait aucun permis et je les imitais nullement impressionner par cette menace. Même s'il était clair que j'aurais à faire à lui si je faisais souffrir mon adorable petit oiseau.

« - En fait, c'est grâce à lui que je suis si épanouis tonton, intervint Mitchie en me défendant. Il m'a pris sous son aile au lycée, et en plus il me protège de tous les péteux insipides qu'il y a là-bas.

« - Finalement, faut te décerner la médaille du mérite. Mignonne comme elle est, dit-il en la désignant, tu dois avoir beaucoup de mal à les éloigner.

« - Non, croyez-moi, elle n'a pas tant besoin de moi, assurais-je amusé. Elle peut se montrer très… Convaincante quand elle s'y met.

Je me souvins encore de la manière dont elle a fait fuir Jake, qui bizarrement ne veut plus l'approcher. Gênée, elle monta en me prévenant qu'elle allait se changer et disparut alors que sa mère expliquait qu'elle était invitée chez moi pour dîner, quand sa tante demanda où elle devait aller.

« - Et tu habites loin, demanda son oncle.

« - Ah au moins… Ola, soupirais-je en réfléchissant… Ouais au moins dix minutes… A pied, précisais-je amusé. C'est quasiment en face. Il y a quoi, deux rues à traverser.

Tout le monde rit à mon exagération puis Dylan me demanda si nous étions ensemble.

« - Non, toujours pas depuis que Connie l'a sous-entendu hier. Mitchie, c'est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Le premier qui lui fait du mal, je lui explose le nez, dis-je sérieusement sans cesser de le fixer espérant que la menace était passée.

« - Finalement petit, je t'aime bien, décréta son père en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je souris et il s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'en profitais pour ranger mes cours et lorsque Mitchie descendit les marches, j'étais prêt à partir. Elle entra dans la pièce et je lui jetais un œil rapide avant de déglutir discrètement. Elle portait un jeans tout simple avec une tunique ample blanche… J'ai déjà dit que le blanc lui allait un peu trop bien ? Elle avait souligné sa taille avec une ceinture… Elle était superbe. Ce que son oncle, dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom, confirma en demanda à Steve s'il était sûr que nous n'étions qu'amis. Selon lui, elle était un peu trop bien habillée pour un simple dîner chez des amis.

« - C'est de son âge, intervins-je en souriant quand il décréta qu'elle voulait peut-être plaire.

Mitchie me lança un regard noir et décida de faire la tête. Elle embrassa tout le monde, promettant à son oncle, Dwight, de passer l'après-midi suivant avec lui puis je pris mon sac en saluant Connie et Steve leur assurant que j'allais faire attention à leur fille et on sortit de la maison. Quand on eut quitté le jardin, elle me demanda pourquoi notre poignée de main, à son cousin et moi, était si musclée et je souris.

« - Elle l'était. Il voulait sûrement me faire comprendre de ne pas te toucher. Comme si j'allais oser tiens !

Je crois que même si elle me demandait de l'embrasser, je ne le ferais pas de peur que ce soit trop rapide ou pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me remercia d'avoir été là. Je me tournais pour voir que Dylan nous observait et je posais mon bras sur les épaules de ma belle pour qu'il comprenne que tant que je serais là, il ne l'approcherait pas. De plus, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille qu'elle me semblait trop fragile pour que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle. On arriva rapidement chez moi et je la fis entrer à la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait et je l'observais regarder la manière dont s'était décoré. C'était très différent de chez elle où tout était chaleureux, ici tout était zen, ce qui était normal pour une adepte du Feng shui comme ma mère. Et quand mes parents ne se disputaient pas, être dans cette maison était très agréable. On rejoignit le salon et ma mère vint nous saluer avant de me demander si la journée avait été agréable. Non ! Trop longue au début, et étrange chez Mitchie. Mais je lui assurais que la journée avait été très bien avant de déglutir quand ma mère nous proposa de monter dans ma chambre le temps que le repas soit prêt.

« - Euh non, je… Je n'ai pas fait le ménage là-dedans. Vaut mieux qu'on reste en bas où Mitchie va croire que vous avez élevé un porc, ris-je, et elle risque de se carapater très vite !

On rit de l'idée, même si ma chambre était un capharnaüm, ce serait sans doute plus agréable que d'être près de son cousin mais c'était la seule excuse qui pouvait expliquer qu'on reste en bas. Mitchie proposa son aide à ma mère qui refusa en lui rappelant qu'elle était invitée. Elle se tourna vers moi et on discuta musique en se dirigeant vers le salon. Je lui racontais comment j'avais plongé dedans, grâce à mon oncle et parrain, qui était un guitariste de légende. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à gratter puis à composer mes propres chansons, même si ça n'égalait pas encore ce que l'ont entendait à la radio. Elle semblait boire mes paroles et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère qui sourit en nous écoutant. Je m'en demandais la raison durant quelques secondes puis je passais au visage de Mitchie qui sourit l'espace d'un instant. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait la faire sourire dans ce que je disais mais avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question, mon père entra en faisant claquer la porte et elle sursauta alors que je songeais que le calme de la maison venait de partir. Connaissant mon patriarche, je savais qu'il allait vouloir regarder les informations et après qu'il ait demandé à ma mère ce que nous mangions : un carré d'agneau accompagné d'un mille feuille de pommes de terre aux poivrons et de la crème brûlé pour le dessert je proposais à Mitchie qu'on aille dans la salle à manger et lui expliquais, quand on fut réinstallé que mon père aimait regarder les informations afin d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis et ailleurs. Ça lui permettait de décompresser. Le temps que le repas soit prêt, on discuta de littérature. Elle aussi venait de finir L'homme au bras d'or et je lui demandais son avis. Elle avait adoré ce navet et je protestais. Il était nul. Manque de chance, elle commença à m'expliquer en quoi ce livre était une brillante analyse de la société et je la contredis plus d'une fois si bien que mon père nous demanda de nous taire. Bon visiblement on parle trop fort ! Mitchie se tut en se figeant droite sur sa chaise et ma mère prit notre défense et rappela à mon père qu'il y avait également une télé à l'étage. Le ton monta vite et par égard pour mon petit oiseau je décidais de lever le camp. Je lui pris la main et la guidais jusqu'à ma chambre où je nous enfermais. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise tout comme moi. C'était la première fille que j'emmenais dans ma chambre à vrai dire et j'avais peur qu'elle n'aime pas ma déco. Elle observa tout longuement puis se moqua de moi en décrétant que ma chambre était très sale, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'assis sur mon lit et voyant son regard fixer la porte à intervalle régulier, je lui proposais d'attendre que la dispute se calme pour ouvrir.

« - Mais assieds-toi je t'en prie, tu ne paieras pas plus cher en sortant.

« - Je… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en prenant place sur ma chaise de bureau tout en mordant sa lèvre. Je ne pensais pas que notre débat énerverait ton père et…

« - T'y es pour rien, soufflais-je en haussant les épaules. Depuis plusieurs mois, c'est comme ça. A croire qu'ils vont divorcer. Depuis la mort de grand-père en fait. Le père de mon père ! Avant, il n'aurait jamais élevé la voix, mais je crois que perdre son modèle l'a chamboulé en quelque sorte. Depuis, ils se disputent tous les soirs ou presque. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils s'aiment encore, ça se voit dans leurs yeux, mais… Je ne sais pas, il doit être perdu, désorienté ! Je lui proposerais bien d'aller voir un psy, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me perce les tympans. Mais bien sûr, tu ne dis rien. Pas que je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, mais ce sont mes histoires de famille, ça ne regarde pas le lycée. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer ou de travailler, ajoutais-je satisfait. Il n'y a que Jason et Nate qui le savent, vu qu'on n'a aucun secrets les uns pour les autres, hormis le tien.

Elle acquiesça puis se leva en soupirant, et vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'appréciais ce rapprochement inédit et quand elle me promit qu'elle ne dirait rien, je souris. La seconde suivante, elle s'éloignait, mais resta face à moi et me demanda si je jouais vraiment de la guitare ou non. Je la fusillais des yeux, parce que je jouais et très bien sans me vanter, et elle me mit au défi de jouer un morceau. Je pris ma gratte en souriant et tout en le plaçant contre moi, je réfléchis à quoi jouer. Je pensais brièvement à lui interpréter une des chansons que je lui avais écrite puis je renonçais, ayant une meilleure idée. Sans un mot, je reproduis la chanson qu'elle avait chanté durant l'action ou vérité que nous avions fait chez elle, et elle sourit légèrement signe qu'elle avait compris. Je m'arrêtais seulement avant la fin puisque je ne me souvenais plus comment ça se terminait, ce que je lui avouais en reposant ma guitare. N'entendant plus de cri, j'ouvris ma chambre alors qu'elle me félicitait, puisque je n'avais fait aucune erreur dans les accords.

On discuta tranquillement jusqu'à dix-neuf heures où ma mère nous appela pour manger. On descendit mais je nous arrêtais dans l'escalier en prenant doucement son poignet. Elle me regarda perdue et je me lançais en lui avouant qu'elle était « super mignonne » ce soir. La vérité est que j'avais très envie de l'embrasser. Bien plus que d'habitude. Je voulais la séquestrer dans ma chambre pour l'avoir pour moi tout seul ce soir. Elle me remercia les joues rouges puis on rejoignit la salle à manger. Mes parents s'excusèrent pour la dispute mais elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur ce que j'appréciais. Le ton étant léger, la conversation se fit toute seule même si je l'observais souvent. Ici, autour de cette table, elle semblait à sa place et plusieurs fois, j'eus envie de le lui dire mais je songeais que ça serait mal interprété par mes parents qui y verraient une tentative de drague et par Mitchie qui risquait de se renfermer plus vite qu'une huître. Manque de chance, ma mère mit les pieds dans le plat en nous demandant si nous n'avions rien fait de répréhensible dans ma chambre et notant les joues cramoisies de notre invitée, je décidais de nous justifier.

« - Maman, soufflais-je. Je te l'ai dit cent fois, on est juste ami. C'est tout ! D'accord, Mitchie est très mignonne, tu me le répètes quinze fois par jour, mais… C'est une amie.

J'articulais ces mots de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne et surtout, surtout, qu'elle change de sujet. Seulement voilà, elle ne changea pas préférant accentuer les rougeurs de Mitchie en demandant, dans ce cas, pourquoi elle rougissait autant. Je retins un sourire expliquant qu'elle serait dans le même état si un inconnu venait lui parler dans la rue mais elle ne me crut pas. Bon… Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Pire que ça, mon père en rajouta une couche en décrétant qu'il fallait qu'ils commencent à économiser pour notre mariage. Mitchie avala de travers et failli s'étouffer. Heureusement papa a son brevet de premier secours et pratiqua la méthode de Heimlich lui permettant de respirer alors que je les regardais inquiet. Elle le remercia puis me fixa.

« - Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils étaient aussi convaincu, que tes parents, de notre hypothétique histoire ! Ils n'arrivent pas à croire qu'on est juste amis.

« - Vous n'agissez pas comme, décréta mon père.

Une nouvelle fois, je tentais de justifier notre amitié en leur rappelant qu'on prenait le même bus tous les matins et les soirs puisqu'on habitait le même quartier. Sans compter qu'on finissait à la même heure elle et moi avant de leur rappeler que Nate et Jason agissaient comme moi. Mitchie rougit quand j'insinuais qu'on formait un drôle de couple à quatre et ma mère demanda si mes amis aussi l'invitaient à boire un verre en tête-à-tête après le lycée. Elle demanda même s'ils la prenaient dans leur bras aussi souvent que moi. Heureusement que non ! J'éludais la question en décrétant, sans trop en dire, que ça c'était dû à quelque chose de plus personnel.

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr, sourit maman. Et les regards que vous vous lancez, depuis le début de cette conversation intéressante, ils ont aussi une raison personnelle ?

Quel regard me demandais-je alors que Mitchie formulait la question à voix haute. Elle leva les yeux et croisa mon regard qui devait être interrogatif avant de fixer ma mère tandis que je faisais de même. Celle-ci soutint qu'à chaque fin de phrase, on se regardait elle et moi, vérifiant qu'on était à l'aise, avant d'ajouter que quand on évoquait une hypothétique histoire d'amour qu'on vivait, on se regardait encore plus souvent. Ah bon ? Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer quand maman avoua que Mitchie était la première fille que j'amenais à la maison et pour cause, avec Sandy on se fréquentait qu'au lycée où chez elle, ses parents étaient souvent absents, c'était plus simple pour évacuer ce surplus d'hormones que je fabriquais en sa présence. Heureusement Mitchie ne le comprit pas et assura que j'étais un parfait gentleman, ajoutant que j'agissais comme un frère… Ouais il m'est d'avis, ma belle, que ton discours changerait si tu savais ce qu'il me passe par la tête quand tu te blottis contre moi où que tu entres dans ta salle de classe. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je t'ai observé de haut en bas m'arrêtant sur tes hanches qui ondulent doucement. Voulant chasser mes pensées, je racontais, dans le but de prouver qu'on n'était qu'amis, qu'elle laissait Jason manger dans son assiette. Même si ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Deux si on compte les trois frites qu'il lui a piqué quand on a été au fast-food mais bon. Cette anecdote eut la bonne idée d'éloigner la conversation de Mitchie et moi, au profit des années lycées de mes parents. J'appris donc que mon père était un très grand timide et que ma mère avait dû l'inviter au bal des dernières années et engager la conversation pour qu'il lui avoue qu'elle lui plaisait… Depuis leur première année. Suite à ça, ils comparèrent les époques, et les façons de faire de chaque puis quand le dessert arriva, ma mère fit remarquer que notre invitée ne parlait que très peu. Celle-ci, mal à l'aise avoua qu'elle n'avait rien à faire et je racontais notre première conversation. Quand elle m'avait remercié de l'avoir aidé à ramasser ses cours puis d'où elle venait. J'avais eu le droit à deux mots.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je proposais à Mitchie de monter afin qu'on n'entende plus mes parents dire qu'on formait un joli couple… Même si j'étais d'accord avec eux sur ce point. Elle proposa à ma mère de l'aider mais celle-ci refusa avant de lui proposer de monter puisque j'en avais envie. Dès qu'on fut dans ma chambre, je m'excusais pour l'insistance de mes parents et elle haussa les épaules. Visiblement son parrain risquait d'être pire. Pour la faire rire, je lui proposais de jouer les gardes du corps et elle grimaça avant de refuser. Voyant qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, j'insistais un peu et elle m'avoua que les insinuations sur sa vie sexuelles la mettait mal à l'aise et je lui promis de faire cesser ça sans dire pourquoi elle était mal à l'aise sur le sujet avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis qu'elle était tendue mais je restais ainsi quelques secondes supposant que c'était peut-être dû à la conversation qu'on avait eu durant le dîner qui la mettait mal à l'aise puisque habituellement elle était détendue dans mes bras. Heureusement, bientôt elle le fut et ferma les yeux en souriant alors que je profitais de ce petit moment qui nous appartenait complètement. Manque de bol, son portable sonna à ce moment et elle répondit en voyant que c'était Connie qui voulait savoir quand elle rentrerait. On se mit d'accord pour qu'elle soit de retour chez elle à minuit puis on s'assit sur mon lit pour bavarder. Même si c'était un peu tendu à cause de mes parents, la conversation devint plus facile et lorsque minuit approcha, on rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée afin qu'elle dise au revoir à mes parents. Pour ma part, je comptais bien la ramener saine et sauve. Je prévins mes parents qui échangèrent leur regard « Ah je savais bien qu'il était amoureux » que je surprenais à chaque fois que son prénom était prononcé sous ce toit puis on sortit.

On marcha lentement comme pour retarder le moment où elle devrait faire face à son cousin et Mitchie finit par se rapprocher de moi avant de prendre ma main. Surpris, je m'arrêtais et la regardais avec tendresse en souriant. Je savais que je n'étais qu'un copain pour elle mais j'appréciais qu'elle cherche en moi la force de continuer. A mesure qu'on se rapprochait de chez elle, elle serra ma main plus fort tout en ralentissant encore.

« - Je ne veux pas rentrer, finit-elle par murmurer.

« - Je t'avoue, je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser seule là-bas. Mais il est tard et tes parents n'accepteraient sans doute pas que je squatte alors que vous recevez de la famille… Tu veux qu'on reste un peu sur le perron ?

Elle sourit sans répondre puis on remonta l'allée. Lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte, je la pris dans mes bras, voulant qu'elle puise sa force en moi. Peut-être que cette soirée l'aiderait à parler, à s'ouvrir à ses parents après tout. Elle glissa sa tête dans mon cou et inspira longuement comme pour… Je ne sais pas, faire comme moi, m'imprégner de son odeur pour qu'elle m'accompagne jusque dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son cousin nous fit face. Et il était furieux, c'était plus que certain. Il la fixa et j'eus le sentiment qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Surpris, on s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre mais devant ce « regard » Mitchie chercha ma main et la serra fortement. Elle semblait effrayée et j'allais m'interposer entre eux et lui coller mon poing dans la figure quand Steve arriva.

« - Allez ma fille, il est l'heure que tu rentres et toi Shane… Je pense que tes parents apprécieraient également.

« - Je pense aussi, mentis-je.

Ce Dylan était toujours là et dans l'unique but de l'énerver davantage, je me tournais vers Mitchie et embrassais sa joue avec beaucoup de tendresse, soufflant « bon courage » à son oreille. Je voulais que son cousin me frappe, simplement pour avoir une excuse pour lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire payer le traumatisme qu'avait vécu sa cousine. Malheureusement, il contint son envie de me tuer, que je lisais clairement dans ses yeux et je dus partir. J'observais néanmoins Mitchie entrer chez elle me retenant de frapper ce Dylan en voyant qu'il fixait ses fesses avec insistance… Mais il n'a pas bientôt fini de reluquer sa cousine ce porc ? Steve ferma la porte m'empêchant ainsi de lui sauter dessus. Rien à faire qu'il ait fait du karaté ou je ne sais pas quel sport, je lui pète les deux genoux et toutes les articulations à cet… Tout en cherchant un qualificatif qui lui convienne, je rentrais chez moi. Je voulus monter dans ma chambre seulement maman m'appela au salon pour savoir si Mitchie était bien rentrée. Elle avait un sourire amusé, voulant probablement se moquer de moi mais je ne répondis pas à sa provocation.

« - Oui, dis-je d'une voix atone. Elle doit être dans le salon avec son parrain à l'heure qu'il est. Je monte, bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, je rejoignis mon lit sauf que je ne me couchais pas. « _Salut la malpolie, ici ton cousin élevé par des singes. T'es dispo ? Faut que je parle à quelqu'un et t'es la seule au courant de l'histoire._ » Je m'allongeais sur mon lit tambourinant des doigts sur mon chevet attendant sa réponse. « _Tu fais chier, je regardais High School Musical__… M'enfin t'as du bol je regarde que pour Zac alo__rs bon… C'est quoi le problème ? Ps : Rien à foutre que tu sois pas poli on n'est qu'entre nous._ » « _Le problème c'est son connard de cousin qui est chez elle actuellement. Et je ne peux pas l'aider puisque je suis supposé être au lit… J'ai envie de… Je ne sais pas. Tu te rends compte qu'il la déshabille du regard et que personne ne dit rien ? Pire, on dirait qu'ils ne le voient pas,__ c'est… Ça me fout en rogne ! Aide-moi sinon je crois que je vais lui casser les dents à ce con !_ », je n'eus pas à attendre sa réponse très longtemps. « _QUOI ? Il est chez elle ? Sa chambre se ferme à clé ? Bon sang, j'aimerai la connaître cette petite… Et ce con aussi, juste histoire de le tenir pendant que tu le frapperas… Et si on l'étranglait avec un de mes jeans destroy ? Ça ne manquerait pas de poésie, je trouve. Pour un type qui viole sa cousine ! Ça me révolte, je te jure !_ » Moi aussi Chris, moi aussi ! « _Et moi donc ! Pas moyen que je laisse Mitchie seule demain. Je m'incruste dans sa journée. Il le faut, sinon je vais frapper quelqu'un ! _» Le temps que ma cousine réponde, j'envoyais un SOS à mes deux meilleurs amis. « _Demain ça vous dit d'annuler la répète ? Mitchie reçoit de la famille, ça serait cool de leur faire visiter la ville non ?_ » Je l'envoyais au moment où Chris me répondit. « _Bonne idée… L'idéal serait de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité dans sa chambre… A moins qu'elle passe le week-end enfermée dans sa salle de bain mais là ça serait craignos pour elle… Je ne pige pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à sa propre famille, je te jure… Il a quoi dans le citron ? Ah bah rien suis-je bête !_ » Je souris en la lisant puis répondis. « _Ouais y a que de l'air là dedans, ce n'est pas possible autrement… Elle ne peut pas compter sur sa chambre, celle-ci n'a pas de verrou. Son père refuse pour ne pas qu'elle s'enferme avec son prochain copain…_ »

Je passais deux heures avec ma cousine à parler puis enfin calmé, je me couchais réellement, priant pour que Mitchie passe une nuit agréable. Je voulais lui envoyer un sms mais je me dégonflais, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais de tout cœur avec elle. Néanmoins, je mis mon réveil à dix heures espérant qu'elle serait prête à midi. C'était à cette heure que Nate et Jason arrivaient chez moi et je comptais bien les emmener chez elle. Je ferais tout pour éloigner ce Dylan… Quitte à l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'était plus son jouet. C'était une jeune femme adorable que je comptais bien aider au maximum de mes possibilités.

Je dus m'endormir puisque mon réveil me fit violemment sursauter lorsqu'il sonna. L'éteignant, je filais prendre une douche puis descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de faire ma chambre. Ce n'était pas sale mais il fallait que je m'occupe… C'est sans doute pour ça que je passais l'aspirateur sous le regard étonné de ma mère qui me proposa de faire le salon, puisque visiblement j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Haussant les épaules, je terminais mon ménage puis je m'attaquais au salon, comme elle me l'avait demandé.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va Shane, me demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Ouais, j'ai juste envie de faire le vide.

« - Reformule ta phrase pour qu'elle soit correcte, me dit-elle me faisant grimacer.

Ma mère cette grande défenseuse de sa langue maternelle…

« - Oui, j'ai simplement besoin de faire le vide. J'ai… Un problème, dont je ne veux pas parler pour le moment, précisais-je, du coup je m'occupe.

« - Très bien… Dans ce cas, il y a la vaisselle à faire, sourit-elle.

Je la fixais en souriant puis terminais le salon avant de remonter dans ma chambre. De toute façon, elle allait tout mettre au lave-vaisselle alors… Je mis de la musique et fis mes devoirs songeant que je ne pourrais peut-être pas les faire plus tard. Ils m'occupèrent jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle Nate et Jason arrivèrent. Aussitôt, on monta dans ma chambre et j'appelais Mitchie en haut-parleur.

« - Allo, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée nous faisant rire.

« - Mitchie, demandais-je incertain.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus claire. T'as intérêt à ce que cet appel soit un cas de force majeur,… Non, une question de vie ou de mort, pour me réveiller aussi tôt, parce que j'ai sommeil !

Elle dort encore ? A midi ? La veinarde ! Bon visiblement sa nuit a été reposante. Courte mais reposante, sinon elle serait à cran et pas si zen. La voix de Jason me fit revenir au présent et j'écoutais la conversation.

« - En fait, on voulait te proposer de faire un tour en ville avec nous ?

On attendit sa réponse, anxieusement pour moi mais elle nous raccrocha au nez, me surprenant.

« - Elle n'était pas au courant, me demanda Nate.

« - Non, c'est une idée que j'ai eu comme ça, mentis-je. Bon et si on allait la réveiller ?

« - Ah ouais ça peut être fun, décréta Jay hilare.

A deux contre un, Nate n'eut pas le choix et on dévala l'escalier avant de quitter la maison. Je prévins ma mère qu'on sortait se balader sans préciser où et on rejoignit la maison de Mitchie. Ce fut Steve qui nous ouvrit avant de nous faire entrer. On arriva dans la cuisine au moment où elle s'étirait longuement et je la trouvais magnifique… Et un peu trop sensuelle dans ses gestes.

« - Oula, on l'a vraiment réveillé à ce que je vois !

« - Jason, soupira Nate amusé. Un jour, tu apprendras les bonnes manières, j'espère ! Salut la belle, dit-il en embrassant Mitchie. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, répondit-elle me faisant mentalement soupirer de joie. Et toi ? Bonne matinée ?

Il acquiesça et je vins embrasser la joue de Mitchie à mon tour alors que l'autre entrait.

« - Euh les garçons, dit-elle mal à l'aise, je vous présente Dylan mon cousin. Nate un ami et camarade de biologie ainsi que Jason un ami.

J'observais tout le monde et si Jay lui serra la main sans problème, je notais que Nate avait plus de réticence à lui dire bonjour. Pour ma part, je le fixais méchamment en lui serrant la main que j'écrasais légèrement lui rappelant que je restais dans le coin. On se fixa furieux durant plusieurs secondes puis Mitchie tira sur la manche de mon pull.

« - Tu vas bien ?

Lâchant son cousin des yeux, avec un regard de vainqueur puisque c'était vers moi qu'était tourné l'attention de Mitchie, je lui souris doucement.

« - Très bien, merci… Alors t'es partante ou pas, lui proposais-je.

Elle soupira et nous avoua qu'elle comptait terminer son petit-déjeuner avant de nous envoyer un message nous prévenant qu'elle avait promis à son oncle de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Exact, j'étais présent durant cette promesse mais je comptais bien m'incruster. Heureusement, je n'en eus pas besoin puisque Dwight prit la parole.

« - Mais vas-y ma petite paillette blanche. Tu auras tout le temps de profiter de nous demain, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient, que tu dois sacrifier ta vie sociale. Même si c'est pour aller traîner avec une bande de garçons qui vont tout faire pour que tu sortes avec eux, ajouta-t-il.

Si je souris au surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, j'appréciais moins la fin de sa phrase. J'étais le seul qui était intéressé par elle. Les deux autres la considéraient comme leur frangine, je n'avais pas de concurrence.

« - Parrain, soupira-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit combien de fois hier, j'étais très bien dans mon célibat, et que je ne comptais pas sortir avec un garçon maintenant ?

« - Tu ne parlais que de Shane hier, nota-t-il.

Ils ont parlé de moi ? Intéressant. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est dit ! Sa voix me fit revenir au présent et elle lui rappela que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ses autres amis que j'avais été le seul concerné par ses propos, puis lui rappela qu'elle était le genre de personne à tenir ses promesses. Voilà qui ne m'arrangeait pas… Mais pas du tout. Nate me fixa, voulant sans doute savoir ce qu'on faisait à présent mais, une fois encore, son parrain, visiblement lui dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas… Avant de suggérer qu'on embarque Dylan avec nous… le cauchemar !

« - On est obligé, soufflais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Jason me fixa choqué alors que Nate se pencha vers Mitchie pour lui parler et je tendis l'oreille espérant en savoir plus, sans succès. Tant pis, je lui demanderai un complément d'information plus tard. En attendant je notais que le cousin semblait ravi qu'on soit obligé de l'emmener avec nous. Ne rêve pas raclure, tu ne l'approcheras pas tant qu'on sera là… Mitchie acquiesça et Nate proposa que toute sa famille nous accompagne. Ah oui bonne idée. Vu sous cet angle, ça serait même parfait. L'autre trou du cul n'osera rien faire… Avec sa famille dans le coin. Surtout en pleine rue ! Tout le monde étant d'accord, Mitchie monta se laver et je dardais mon regard le plus venimeux sur son cousin le mettant au défi de monter à l'étage alors qu'elle se lavait. Elle revint peu après habillée comme hier au lycée préférant une paire de bottes poilue à celle marron à frange. Quand elle eut enfilé son manteau, elle s'approcha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille, me faisant complètement oublier le reste.

« - Arrête de le fixer comme ça, s'il te plait ! Si papa s'en aperçoit, il va te questionner, jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises la raison. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des tensions dans ma famille, dit-elle.

Quittant son cousin du regard, je l'observais elle et lorsqu'elle me supplia du regard, j'abdiquais et hochais la tête. Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans mes bras plus que ravie.

« - Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Son oncle intervint décrétant que je devais sûrement lui demander de nous isoler afin qu'elle puisse m'embrasser et elle s'éloigna promptement, alors que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Visiblement son parrain est plus dangereux que mes parents. Un regard rapide m'apprit que Jason semblait plus que ravi de la tournure des choses, alors que Nate me fixait les sourcils froncés. Quant à Dylan… Si je pouvais je prendrais une photo. Il semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux irradiaient de colère et ses phalanges étaient blanches tant il serrait les poings. Si j'étais gamin, je lui aurais sans doute tiré la langue fier d'avoir toute l'attention de Mitchie… Ou en tout cas plus que lui.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Mine de rien, on avance dans cette histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ? On en est déjà au chapitre 15 (dans la version Mitchie) Presque la moitié. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la soirée chez les parents de Shane ? Les diverses allusions ? La relation que Shane a avec Christie (qui ne le lâche décidément pas avec ses jeans) ? Le réveil de Mitchie ? Le début de leur journée ? L'attitude provocatrice de Shane pour faire sortir Dylan de ses gonds ? Les questions que semble se poser Nate ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, sérieux.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
